Out of the Dark
by SophieG0122
Summary: Clash with the BO and Conan! Vermouth has got a new partner, Maccully. Now they are teaming up with the believed-to-be-dead-detective Kudo Shinichi and Kaitou Kid. Then Ran lost her memory and is acting suspicious. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm really excited about writting my own FanFiction! This is dedicated to all FanFiction writers and lovers 3**

**So I hope you enjoy and review! Reviews always make a writer a better writer and encourges them too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Maccully**

In a dim-lighted hotel suite, a girl about 13 or 14 years old, sat next to her bed examining pictures from the package that she received this morning.

Sighing, the girl thought to herself, _this is ridiculous. Why do I have to do this work? It's not like Vermouth couldn't do it. _

Then the girl froze. Her eyes widened but managed to keep her cool.

"Well, well," chuckled the girl, trying to hide her surprise. "Speak of the devil. You are here."

"I didn't realize you were thinking of me, Reiko-chan."

There was a click then an attractive blonde woman dressed in black pointed the gun at the girl's head.

"Don't move or I'll put a bullet through your head," said Vermouth, sweetly.

**:):):):):):):)**

_Rrrrrr_!

Conan's cell phone began to ring

"Hello?"

"Oh, Cool Kid!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Jodie-sensei?"Conan asked in surprise. "Don't tell me you have some new information about _Them_?"

"Now, now, Cool Kid. Shouldn't you ask 'How are you, sensei' first?"

Conan gave a small laugh. "Ha-ha, I'm sorry about that. How are you Jodie-sensei? It's just that I was so anxious to hear about Them. They've been really quiet lately and it's making me nervous."

"Geez," Jodie-sensei sighed. "Well, it can't be helped." Her voice turned serious. "You guessed it right, Conan-kun. Kir just contacted us and said Vermouth is planning something with her new partner. The partner's code name is Maccully. Only a few knows of Maccully's existence but for those who do, there are rumors that that person is the very best member in the entire organization and only 5 people from the organization has seen Maccully's face: Maccully's parents, brother, Vermouth, and of course, the Boss.

"Wait," Conan frowned. "That person's family was part of the BO?"

"Yes. They were all high-ranked members at that, although, they are all dead now."

"What happened?"

"Well, according to the rumor, Maccully's father realized his wife cheated on him and had a child, Maccully's older brother. So he killed them. Although, Maccully was his real child, he planned to kill Maccully and commit suicide himself until Maccully shot him and killed him."

"What a bloody family," Conan muttured.

"I know…"

"So you don't have any more information about that member? Even that person's gender, age, or anything at all?"

"No. Well, there is a rumor that she's most likely a woman, but no more. But I should mention, even that information is a rumor, although, it's most likely reliable."

"Geez, that person's more mysterious than Vermouth."

Then there was a sound of door opening and Ran's voice, "Conan-kun, where are you?"

_Oh, crap! It's Ran!_

"So that's all you need to tell me? Ran's here so I need to hang up…"

"_Wait!_" Jodie-sensei exclaimed, surprising Conan.

"What is it? Please, make it quick." Jodie-sensei screaming sure got his attention.

"Kir said…Vermouth or Maccully, possibly both, are going to disguise themselves as a teen…"

"And…?" Conan didn't like where this was going.

"And plan to attend Teitan High School."

"What? That's…" Bingo. He was right.

"I know. It's Mouri-san's school. Kir has no idea other than that. But please tell Mouri-san to be careful. I don't know why or even when they are going to put this plan into action. It may never happen. Good luck, Cool Kid. We FBI's will help as much as we can but getting involved will raise suspicion and we can't risk that.

Conan nodded. "Thank you. I'll tell Ran-neechan to be careful. Call me later, Jodie-sensei."

Having that said, he hung up.

Conan frowned. _Vermouth, just what are you planning?_

**:):):):):):):)**

Maccully stepped out of her hiding place for the first time in a long time. It feels good to be outside away from that dark room. She tossed her raven black hair over her shoulder. She looked outside the hotel window. The sky was gray.

_It's going to rain_, thought Maccully. She retraced her footsteps back to her room and entered the black room she hated so much. Sighing, she got the umbrella in the closet and before heading out to the outside world, she stared back at the bed next to hers. Her bed was messy because she didn't bother to clean it up but the other bed was untouched.

_Papa_, Maccully thought sadly. A tear was about to drop. However, Maccully held it in as much as she can because who knows who might be just watching her, looking for her weakness. Or possibly, one of the idiots who just can't learn and decides to get rid of her, just waiting for the perfect chance when she becomes distracted and weak. Then Maccully looked down at her beautiful black dress. The dress made her look cold, but yet looked stunning in it.

"You look so pretty in black, sweetheart. Just like your mother," her father used to say.

"Do you think so, Papa?" Maccully's younger self asked.

He just nodded.

"Then I like black! Because Papa and Mama likes black, right? You always wear them!" That would make her father smile. But she didn't know at that time that it was a sour smile, not a heart-warming smile.

She stood there, sunk deep into her memory. She shook that thought away and exited the room.

She was about to step out of the hotel, she saw a car that almost stopped her heart. Porsche 356A. Gin's car. Even though Gin had never met her, he was intelligent, which was enough for him that he could tell who is in BO or who is his enemy (although he does not remember the names or faces of them whom he killed). Maccully looked down at her black dress again. She turned around and headed for the mall inside the 5 star-hotel.

She went inside the shop and picked out a few outfits then went inside the fitting room. Wearing one of the outfits and putting her black dress over it, she stepped out of the fitting room and placed the rest of the outfits back. After that, she easily got out of the shop, thanks to the lack of security.

Maccully went to the restroom in the lobby and took off her depressing but yet beautiful dress, revealing the outfit that has been "borrowed". Layers of shirts, ripped skinny jeans, and a couple of accessories that she stole as she walked out of the store. It's amazing what a girl could hide in a dress. Only thing she didn't have time to "borrow" was the shoes. So that's why she intentionally chose a pair of denim skinny jeans. Now the black high-heel won't look out of place. Suddenly, a light came into the bathroom other than the one from the lightbulb above her head.

_Sunlight? So the rain stopped, huh?_

Maccully used her dress to wipe off her fingerprints from the umbrella she was carrying the whole time. It would be suspicious if there's an umbrella with fingerprints wiped clean but who would want to scan for fingerprints on this abandoned umbrella. Unless, it was Them. One of the BO members who got too curious about something that wasn't his bussiness. Or Gin. More the reason she had to wipe it clean. After doing that, she ripped her dress making them into strips, and then flushed it down the toilet.

**:):):):):):):)**

In the black Porsche 356A, Vodka asked Gin, "Hey, Aniki, do you think she will come out?"

"She will. But we just don't know who she is. So keep close watch," Gin answered.

At that moment, there was a girl; Gin guessed she was a university student, wearing layer of shirts and a pair of denim ripped skinny jeans, talking into her phone. "You can't be serious! Okay, where are you? I'm heading there right now. Uh-huh. Yeah, I know where there is. 'Kay. I'll be there in 10minuetes. Oh, I know! I-"

Gin got bored of the girl and the conversation so he ignored her going back to observing others who might be possibly Maccully.

"Hmm. Let's go back, Vodka."

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to see that womam?"

"I do but people here are getting suspicious of us, not to mention the car is getting enough attention. We need to move out now. We could meet her later."

"Aniki..." But Vodka nodded. "You're right. We shouldn't be so careless."

Having that said, the black Porsche 356A drove away.

**:):):):):):):)**

Out of the corner of her eyes, Maccully saw Gin's car drive away. She sighed in relief. I guess I'll be okay for now.

_He's just as worst as Vermouth. Who knows? Maybe in some ways, he's worse. _

"Okay, bye," the university-student-looking-girl said as she closed her phone. "Gin," she whispered. Not letting his car out of her eye sight until she was sure that it was gone.

_Crap, I'm gonna be late... Geez, now I have Vermouth to deal with_, Maccully thought sourly. Couldn't anyone give her a break?

But the plan sounded interesting enough.

What was that girl's name?

_Angel_, Maccully remembered. _Vermouth called her Angel_.

* * *

**I know, the chapter is short. But I'm just starting and unfortunately don't have alot of time writting FanFiction. Plus, I'm just not good at writting a long chapter. I just makes me feel...uneasy. haha yea. I'm weird ;PP**

**I'm trying all I can and I'm already thinking of a new chapter and I might update them on weekends. I'll try to update as soon as I can and work with the story as much as I can**

**Sooooo how'd you like it? Please please I''m begging you! REVIEW! **

**I still have my doubts continuing this or not and please give me an opinion that would make the story better. **

**Thank you all for reading this. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay 2 reviews! Kay no biggie but I'm happy! Thank you Celseaj500 and Sock Monsta for your reviews! **

**(and Celseaj500 for also correcting my mistake ;D)**

**Well I updated this earlier than I expected... Ideas are just flowing in to me! But I'm still taking time to make sure I haven't missed anything however it seems that I always end up editting a little like misspelled. Well enjoy!**

**So here's the update :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: New Students**

"We are going to school!" Ran exclaimed to the renowned detective and slammed the door shut. Then Ran said to Conan, "Conan-kun, let's get going…" _huh?_ Conan-kun was frowning with a serious face that no normal child would have. His piercing blue eyes were distant, deep in thought. "Conan-kun?" Ran asked worriedly.

Conan snapped out of it and asked, "What's wrong, Ran-neechan?" Conan tried not to show it but there was anxiety in his eyes.

"No, that's what I should be asking you," said Ran. "What's wrong, Conan-kun?"

"Nothing," Conan said shortly, shrugging his shoulder.

"Oi, Conan!"

"Conan-kun!"

Conan's head turned toward the voice. "Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko! What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know," said a sarcastic voice. "How about we are here because we always walk to school together?"

"Oh, Haibara, you're here too?" The shrunken detective asked. That earned him Haibara's deadly gaze.

"Mou, Conan-kun, that's mean! Apologize to Ai-chan right now!" Ran scolded the young detective.

Rolling his eyes slightly so Ran wouldn't notice, he said with no sincerity in his voice, "Gomen, Haibara."

"Conan-kun, do it more sincerely!" Ran sighed, "Geez! Sorry, Ai-chan. I'll apologize in his place-"

"There's no need," Haibara said sharply and gave another shot of her poisonous gaze at Conan, which normally would make him flinch and sweat. But today was not a normal day. Conan seemed distracted, too lost in thought to notice her glare.

Well, to the high-school-detective-turned-into-a-child, there was no normal day but Haibara felt something was different. Conan's blue eyes moved quickly, observing everything looking for anything that might be out of place, tensed when anyone got near Ran and his eyes never left her more than a minute.

"Oh, okay,"Ran said, feeling a little hurt.

"Ran!"

"Sonoko! Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. I just got here too anyway." Noticing the Detective Boys, Sonoko shooed them away. "You kids, go to school now."

"We _are_," Genta narrowed his eyes.

Finally, it was time for Conan and Ran to be parted, and take different path to go to their school. After taking a last worried glance toward Ran, Conan sighed.

Haibara pulled Conan from the gang of Detective Boys and whispered, "Is there something wrong, Kudo-kun?"

No answer.

"Kudo-kun!" Haibara hissed fiercely.

"I…I don't know," Conan said honestly. "Damn! It's been weeks now but they haven't even made a move!"

"_Who_ haven't made a move?" Haibara's eyes narrowed trying to hide her fear reflecting in her eyes. _Could it be? No, please, no._

Oh, crap! Conan cursed. "N-no one," Conan answered nervously. _Man, she'll get all freaked out if I tell her that the people I was talking about is…_

"One of Them?" Haibara finished Conan's thought for him. Her face didn't show it but her voice trembled a little.

_Geez, it can't be helped_. Conan frowned and nodded. "Ah." He turned his back on her as she paled. He did not want to see Haibara's panicked face. He couldn't help it. He couldn't do anything for her nor did he know what to do for her. But surprisingly quickly, she recovered. Conan was impressed. "You sure handled it well, better than usual," he remarked.

"Yeah, I was kind of expecting it. The only people frightening enough to make you be as nervous as you are now could be only Them," Haibara thought sourly.

"Hey, I'm always nervous when I'm on guard. I mean, everyone is."

"Oh, really?" Haibara's eyebrows shoot up. "Then may I ask who you were on look out for?"Conan didn't have the answer. Well, he did but he just couldn't say it. "Plus," Haibara added, "no. You've never been that nervous to the point that you tense when somebody gets close to Mouri-san and wouldn't relax until they are gone out of your sight." Then Haibara's eyes widen in realization. "Don't tell me, she's somehow involved?"

"Ah," Conan nodded, his face twisted in hate. Haibara frowned. Her finger trembled in thought.

_I've already lost my sister, _Haibara said to herself_. I can't afford to lose Mouri-san too._ She was the closest person who reminds her of her sister. She admits that she's been cold toward Ran but honestly, she felt really attached to her. It was because she felt that attachment that she was being so cold toward Ran. She looks so much like her sister that it makes her iron defense crumble to dust and weak and so vulnerable. She didn't like that feeling. She'll never let that feeling take over her until maybe when this whole BO mess is over. _Maybe_.

**:):):):):):):)**

When Ran got to her class, she sighed, staring out the window. She wasn't stupid. She knew Conan was watching her with his worried gaze for over a week now. She didn't know what's going on but she didn't like it. _I should ask Conan-kun about it_, Ran thought.

"Are you thinking of your husband?" Sonoko teased, popping out of nowhere.

"Sonoko!" Ran's face reddened. "That's not it! _Really_!"

"Heh," Sonoko's eyes narrowed.

"Quiet down, class!"

"Crap, the teacher's here already!"

_Thank you sensei, for being here early_, Ran thought.

"Class, we have new transfer students today," the teacher announced. Then a pretty girl with a silky raven black hair walked into the class. Guys began to whistle at the hot girl, and girls frowned. "Now, come on. Don't be shy and introduce yourself."

"Umm…" The new student looked really nervous. Her eyes wondered she couldn't hold still. "I…" She couldn't get the words out. Then another girl walked in. The guys were probably thinking the same thing, _another hottie_. She had a wavy blonde hair and stunning gray eyes. She was tall and her each step was graceful as if she was a model in the runway, which earned the guy's attention. Well, everybody's attention. The shy girl was forgotten. The blonde girl flipped her hair over her shoulders and introduced herself.

"My name is Maloney Asame, nice to meet you." The boys cheered at the top of their lungs.

Gaining confident, the shy girl finally spoke a full sentence. "I'm Maya Koshiro, n-nice to meet you!" There was a scattered applause. Maya's face reddened even more (if it was possible to be redder than that) and her nervous face broke into a smile.

_They are really interesting_, thought Ran.

It was lunch time.

Guys surrounded Maloney and Maya's desk while the girls stared at them with jealousy.

"Look at those stupid guys. They are all brainwashed by the witches," Sonoko said bitterly.

"Sonoko, don't be so mean! Let's go talk to them."

"I know… Wait, what? Are you crazy? What do you think the girls in our class would do to us if-"Ran rolled her eyes and ignored her best friend and dragged her to Maya's desk. Ran pushed the guys out of the way and finally saw her through the crowd.

"Hello, Maya-chan," Ran called. Maya looked surprised. "Uh, I could call you Maya-chan, right?"

"Um, yeah. Of course." Maya's face reddened, however now as much as she did when she first walked into the room. Ran smiled.

_I guess she became used to the place and got over her nervousness. That's a relief._

"Hey, Maya!" Maloney called. Maya turned.

"Ah, Maloney-chan!"

"Please, just call me Maloney."

"Maloney," Maya said as she smiled.

That's when Maloney noticed Ran and Sonoko. "Oh, hi! What's you guys' name?"

"I'm Mouri Ran and the person next to me is Suzuki Sonoko, my best friend."

"Well, Mouri-san, Suzuki-san…"

"It's okay to call me Ran-chan." Then Ran slightly shoved her friend.

"Ouch, what…?" Sonoko glared at her friend. "Oh," said Sonoko realizing her situation. "Okay, call me Sonoko. Can I call you guys Maya-chan and Maloney-chan?"

Maya just nodded shyly. She seemed to relax a little. Then she gasped as she realized something. "Wait, Mouri Ran? You mean your father is the Great Detective Mouri Kogoro?"

"Mou, he's not that '_great_' at home," Ran grumbled.

"That's awesome!" Maloney exclaimed. And every stared at her giving her a 'huh?' look.

"No, I meant it's awesome that he is your father, Ran-chan."Then they nodded finally understood. "I'm his biggest fan! Please, please, _please_, with a cherry on top, can I meet your father?"

"Well, I don't see a problem in that. But today, Conan-kun's friends are coming over."

"Edogawa Conan? Are you serious? He's Kid's rival, right? Oh, damn, Ran-chan. You have no idea how lucky you are! I'll even trade bodies if I could see them; the Famous Mouri Kogoro and Conan-kun. And that's saying something," Maloney winked.

Sonoko laughed. "Ha-ha! You know, I think I'm gonna like you."

"Um…Ran-chan?" Maya asked shyly. Ran turned to look at her. "You see I'm a big fan of your father and Conan-kun too. And I'd love to see the Detective Boys. That's Conan-kun's friends, right? My neighbor told me about them. They are quite famous."

Ran gave a surprised look. "Oh, are they really? They'll be glad to hear that."

"Well, I still think Ran's father and the kid is annoying," Sonoko shrugged. "But well at least she has a husband." She smiled wickedly at Ran.

"Sonoko!" Ran's face burned up.

In a shocked expression, Maya asked, "She's married?" The look on her face was priceless. Sonoko couldn't help it but burst out laughing even louder, causing everybody to look at her.

"Yep, she's married!"

"To who? To who? Tell me!" Maloney whined, enjoying teasing Ran.

"Kudo Shinichi! Ha! Ran's too good for him, though." Sonoko laughed.

"He is NOT my husband! We are NOT married!" Ran insisted.

"Ehh? The famous high school detective? Geez Ran. How much more surprise to you have? The next thing I know you are gonna tell me you are friends with bunch of other detectives and police."

"Actually…" Ran started. Maloney's eyes widened.

"No. Way." Then Maloney grabbed Ran's wrist and looking straight into her eyes she said, "Trade bodies. Now." She had a half serious half joking face on.

"Ahem," there came the voice. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, the class had started." Maloney looked around and saw everyone sitting and looking at them.

"Oops," said Maloney as she let go of Ran's wrist, "Gomenasai." And she went quietly back to her seat.

_It hurts_, Ran thought to herself as she massaged her wrist. Then she noticed, there was a note on her desk.

_Gomen, Ran. Did it hurt? _

_Yeah, a lot of people had told me I really have a strong grip._

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

_-Maloney_

Ran turned toward Maloney and gave her a smile. Relieved, Maloney beamed back.

**:):):):):):):)**

The class had ended in Teitan Elementary. Conan yelled at the Detective Boys as he ran, "Oi, I have something to do so wait for me in the Detective Agency! I'll be right back!"

"Conan! Are you leaving us?" Genta frowned. But Conan was already gone. "Geez, always off by himself." Genta looked at Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. They smiled deviously at each other.

"Alright, let's follow him!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Okay!" The boys answered, mischievously.

Haibara's eyes narrowed. _Kudo-kun…_ Sighing, Haibara said, "Let's not."

"Ai-chan?"

"He said he'll be back, right? We shouldn't be poking our noses into other people's business._" If you don't want to get killed_, Haibara added to herself.

"But…" the kids protested.

"Well, I'm going." Haibara said indifferently and walked away. With their head hung down they followed Haibara.

Sighing they said, "Hai."

**:):):):):):):)**

Panting, the shrunken-high-school-student arrived at his school. Then there was a girl walking out of the school. _That's weird. School shouldn't end just yet. Plus, she doesn't have school uniform on. Looks like a high school student though._ He was struck with sudden realization.

"Vermouth," Conan said bitterly.

Noticing the child, she smiled, "Silver Bullet-kun."

The Silver Bullet scowled. "Don't call me that."

"Do you prefer the 'Cool Guy' then?"

Conan rolled his eyes. _I get enough of that name from Jodie-sensei_. "Where do you get those nicknames anyway?"

Vermouth shrugged. "It just seemed like it fit. No?"

"What are you doing here, Vermouth? Don't tell me you planted one of your organization's members in that school because I'll chase him or her to the end of the world." He growled threateningly. Then he paused. "Why aren't you the one doing the undercover? You are one of the best…"

"Yes, I'm one of the best. Not the very best, though. Well, I just thought that person was more fitting than me." Vermouth just smiled mysteriously.

"Who is that person?"

"Well, I know I like you but I can't give you_ all _the details. I plan to keep my head, thank you very much," Vermouth snickered. "I'll tell you something though. That member is also _his_ favorite. And that person _is_ the best, also a genius in disguises as much as I am, maybe better. That's because I could only change my physical appearence and action to person who is an adult, when she could be younger, like a child."

"She could be…younger?" Conan frowned, confused. Then he lifted his head, "Wait, _'she'_?" But Vermouth was already gone.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, what do you think of it? Like it, hate it, love-it-so-much-that-you-have-to-review-it?**

***it's just me but I prefer the third choice *******

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I'm filled with ideas! Except I don't know which would fit the best. Day by day I'm changing the plot over and over again until I'm satisfied. **

**Finally Kid appears! (Well only briefly in this chapter) **

***Sorry about the spellings if I get it wrong. I've never been a much of a speller XP**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DO **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Kid's Heist Note

"Damn it!" Conan swore all the way to the Detective Agency. _He couldn't help it but feel frustrated. Why didn't she go under cover herself? And what did he mean when she said "she could be younger"?_ Suddenly, he was already at the doorstep of the Detective Agency. There, he heard the chattering of kids. He took a deep breath and cooled himself, not wanting to barge into the room swearing in a room full of kids. When he was certain he is calm, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. "I'm home."

"Conan-kun, where'd you go?" Ayumi asked in concern and a hint of curiosity.

"Nowhere," he answered blankly. That wasn't the answer that the kids were going to take. They gave him the look of we-know-you-are-lying-so-tell-us-the-truth look. Conan laughed nervously at the sight of that but he was expecting it. Just, not _that_ scary.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" He made a gesture at them to calm down. "Here," he said as he handed out cards to them. "One of the nii-chan that I know had bunch of these and he wanted to give some to me so I dropped by his house.

"Wow! This is the Kamen Yaiba card! And not just a card but a special golden card! It's really hard to get… I remember we had one but we traded it for the pass to play in the Cocoon." Ayumi smiled at the memory. "Remember that? The game was scary but fun!"

"Yeah," Conan agreed. "Apparently, he's got plenty of those gold cards. He's a one lucky guy. He loved Kamen Yaiba but he was overflowing with cards that his mom forced him to throw some away. When I heard that, I asked him if I could have some and there you have it," said Conan.

"But why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Conan shrugged.

"You sure you just didn't want to keep it for yourself?" Genta asked as he narrowed his eyes at Conan. "If that was the case, we should've followed so we could ask for more cards," Genta frowned, disappointed. "Well, we _were_, if it weren't for…" Genta's gaze shifted to Haibara. She ignored his gaze, keeping her expressionless face on.

"No way," Conan said chuckling, "Why would I do that?" Then he gave Haibara a 'thank you' glance. Haibara noticed it and her face paled a little, barely noticeable.

Haibara pulled the shrunken detective and smirked. "So… where _did_ you get the cards?"

Haibara knew where he was heading when he ran and told them to go to the Detective Agency first. And he definitely didn't go to his "nii-chan".

She stopped the kids from following him because there was a possibility that he might meet _her_ and they might over hear the conversation they weren't shouldn't hear and get killed. But to think They actually appeared at her school…_ Don't tell me that Vermouth was actually_… Reading her thought, Conan shook his head. Haibara was puzzled. _Vermouth is not attending Mori-san's high school? That's odd, if it came to disguise, Vermouth is the best. Unless it's not important enough, I thought for sure that she would be the one hiding in Mori-san's school._

Conan just smiled. "Well, I wasn't really lying about that. There was this guy I know overflowing with those cards. He gave me some long ago. I just went to my _real_ house on my way back to get it."

"Hmm… Good thinking."

"Don't I always?" Conan smirked.

"That's disappointing," there came the familiar voice, "I was looking forward to spending my afternoon with them just chatting."

"I know. They were so excited too, especially Maloney-chan." The door opened and the children greeted them.

"Hello, Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan."

"Hello," Ran smiled kindly, "Is anyone hungry?" Genta was just waiting for her to say that. Grinning widely, his hand shoot up. Giggling, Ran nodded, "Alright, I'll make you some snack. Just you wait." Still smiling, Ran went into the kitchen.

"Ne, Sonoko-neechan?" Conan called her, innocently, as he pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

"What is it brat?" She answered, slightly annoyed.

"I was just wondering what you and Ran-neechan was talking about? Why were you disappointed and who's Maloney-neechan?" Conan still had his innocent face on.

"No one in particular," Sonoko shrugged, "Just Maloney-chan and Maya-chan who got transferred today. We've become really good friends you know."

Conan froze cold. _One of the two must be one of Them. I'm certain of it. But which is the one? Or are they both? _"Did they want to come here?" Conan asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Sonoko gave him the 'duh' expression, "when they found out about Ran's relationships with the Sleeping Kogoro, the Detective Boys, her husband, and you, being Kid's rival and all and also being able to be so close of capturing him."

Conan's breath got shaky_. It's Them. They know I'm here. _He clinched his fist. He hasn't felt this nervous since…

"Brat? Are you alright?" Sonoko's voice dragged him back to the real world. Conan just nodded. Sonoko frowned, noticing something was odd about the kid but without thinking hard about it, shrugged and went to the kitchen to "help" Ran. But she mostly went there to gossip some more. A soft wind blew at Conan's face, playing with his black hair. Then heard something like a pebble hit the window.

He glanced at the open window. _Window's open? That's weird. I'm pretty sure it wasn't_… That's when he saw something shine and a strange sound, almost like a gun fire. He's eyes widened and yelped as he tried to dodge the card. _Wait, a card? Kid!_ From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kid's white flapping in the wind then disappeared.

"Is something wrong, Conan-kun?" Ran asked she stepped out of the kitchen. "I heard a yelp…"

Conan panted heavily, and sighed. _So I dodged it…._

On the wall which was behind Conan just less than a second ago, there was a card wedged on it. No, make that _two_ cards. One was a heist note; one was more like a challenge note. The challenge note looked like an ordinary card from Kid's card gun, but there was something different about it. On the one side was a Jack of Diamonds and on the other side was Ace of Spade. Diamonds obviously meant Kaitou Kid, Ace meant himself, Shinichi, because there was a word one "ichi" in his name.

Shrunken-Shinichi rolled his eyes taken back to the time when a wine taster injured or murdered the person with the number in their name, leaving a spade cards with the number that their name include. In the end, he injured all those people to blame someone else and intended to kill only 5 peoples who had insulted him.

But he was confused. Why spade? Spade didn't always mean death, and Kid was a non-violent criminal. And why was Kid Jack? Come to think of it, how did Kid know he was Kudo Shinichi? _Maybe the Ace of Spade doesn't necessary mean me..._ Putting that thought aside, he looked at the heist note. It had Kid's famous doodle on it.

"Kaitou Kid?" Ran frowned. "Why, he almost hurt Conan-kun! If the police ever catch him, I might just snap his arm!"

Conan winced at the thought of that. _Ouch. Good luck, Kid. That was a bad move._ But he knew Kid didn't try to hurt him. Well, maybe frightening him, though.

**:):):):):):):)**

Kaitou Kid had just opened the Detective Agency window. He didn't even have to unhinge it since it was already unlocked. He discreetly opened it, without getting his tantei-kun alarmed. Then he hurriedly went to the roof of the building directly in front of the window. He aimed it carefully to the window. Then tantei-kun and Ran's friend (_what's her name?) _was standing there, where he was planning to shoot his card gun. It would be dangerous if he just shoot now, Kaito thought. The card gun will not kill but he didn't want to see anyone get hurt because of him. Suddenly, making him jump, his cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"KAITOOOOO!"

_Crap, its' Aoko_. "A-Aoko, why'd you call?"

"Why am I calling you? Don't tell me you forgot about our promise!" _Promise?_ "You promised to go to the movies today! Where are you?"

Kaito groaned. He had completely forgotten. "Gomen, Aoko. I don't think I could make it…"

"Oh, yeah? Why not?"

"I have something important to do…"_ Damn the girl and tantei-kun won't move from the spot… _

"Well, just letting you know, if you break this promise, then you should consider whether to feel my wrath and my mop or go into hiding because I'm going to hunt you down!"

_Shit, you serious?_ "F-fine. I'll be there in 10minuetes. Just don't invite your mop." He hung up.

"Kaito? Kaito, answer me!" Aoko screamed at already-hung-up phone. "BAKAITO!" She screamed in rage. People started at Aoko weirdly. Blushing, Aoko coughed. _Baka. Always causing me embarrassment. You'll pay for this… _

_I've got to hurry…_ Kaito thought to himself. Then realized the girl had left and only tantei-kun was there, deep in thought. He seemed slightly pale which would normally worry Kaito because if he's sick and can't be in his heist, it won't be as fun unless Hakuba decides to join so that he could frustrate him (although he annoys Kaito also) and of course Nakamori-keibu was always there to tease. But today he had no time for that. Without thinking, he picked up a small pebble that just happen to lie next to him, and threw it at the window. _I'm going to get his attention, the old-school way_. When he thought about it, it seemed a little stupid to throw a pebble to get attention but to his relief, tantei-kun noticed the open window and saw him frown. Kaito knew his tantei-kun has spotted him. He carefully aimed it once more and shot it. The special card he made slightly pierced the heist note but not enough to ruin it. As expected, tantei-kun safely dodged it.

_Crap, only five minutes left! _He left the roof in a rush_. I hope Aoko seriously didn't bring her mop with her. Heh, there's no way. She wouldn't bring her mop to a theater and swing it in public… _Kaito gulped. _Hopefully. _

**:):):):):):):) **

_I am a thief who moves at night_

_Only have moon to trust_

_Only one shall know the truth_

_And the other will pursue the truth_

_The two that are one._

_On the day when sun is the brightest_

_That's how the moon shines_

_I will claim the Mermaid's Tear on that day_

_When thief and the detective collide_

"That's what it says on the note," Conan finished.

"We should report this to the police," suggested Ran.

"Kid-sama!" Sonoko squealed. "I can't believe he sent the heist personally. That's means he must've been near right?"

"But he's long gone," Conan shrugged. "I saw him fly off to the air…"

Sonoko sighed in disappointment, "Kid-sama…"

"This is so cool!" Mistuhiko exclaimed in delight.

"This is my first time seeing the original Kid heist note!" Genta said excitedly.

"Ayumi, too," Ayumi peeped in.

"Humph, what a waste of time," Mori Kogoro grumbled as he entered the Agency. "They invited me through the phone to play Mahjong and I went through the trouble to go all the way over there but _nooo_ they claim they never called…"

Conan frowned. _Could it be…_

Kogoro grabbed some coupons for free beer from his desk and yelled, "Oi, Ran! I'm going out!"

"Where are you going, Otou-san?"

"To the bar."

"Otou-san!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Conan checked the watch. "Shouldn't you guys head home? It's already 6."

"Really? No way," Genta whined, "It's still bright."

"That's because we are getting closer to summer solstice," Mistuhiko commented. "The summer solstice is when the day is the longest in the whole year. And after the summer solstice pass, the day will start getting shorter until winter solstice which then the day will get longer again and…continuing the cycle."

Genta looked confused but he just nodded.

**:):):):):):):)**

After taking the kids home, Conan and Haibara was left all alone.

"What is it?" Conan grumbled.

"Huh?"

"You had that puzzled face this afternoon."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering why they didn't put Vermouth to act like a high school student."

"Ah," Conan agreed. "I asked her about that too."

"I knew it. You met her?"

Conan nodded. "She wasn't wearing the school uniform but surely fooled me for a second. She did kind of look like a high school students but I figured her out." Haibara looked at him in interest. "How you ask?" Conan asked reading her thought.

Haibara narrowed her eyes. _How does he do that?_

"It's easy. I am a detective. I just looked at your expression. I could tell some of the time."

Haibara frowned, realizing he just answered the question in her mind again.

"Why get upset?" Conan frowned. "I'm just answering the obvious question you are likely going to ask."

Exasperated Haibara said sharply, "Okay, Kudo-kun. I get your point. But please keep that to yourself unless I ask you. It's really creeping me out."

"Well, you were asking me, just not out loud. You_ wanted_ to ask me, right?"

Sighing Haibara said, "Yes. You are a great detective. I get your point so what happened?"

Conan gave her a quick detail of what happened.

Haibara paled. Her breath was shaky. "This is bad. Out of all people, Maccully…" She cursed silently.

"What's wrong with her?" Conan asked.

"How do you know Maccully is a 'her'?"

"Vermouth slipped it out, accidently or not. And also according to the rumor, there's a really high chance of Maccully being 'her'."

"It's a rumor," Haibara pointed out. Conan would just shrug. Shifting her glance, she said, "We are here. Bye, Kudo-kun."

"Wait," said the mini detective.

Without turning around she said, "Well, it's my turn to be a detective. You want me to tell you more about Maccully, right?" There was no response. Haibara smirked. "Well, I'll say…"

"I know," Conan groaned. "Stay away from them but…"

Annoyed Haibara continued, "But, I know you will never do that so I'll tell you what I know. She, well if she is a she, is the best of the best. He has a favorite other than Vermouth you know. They are almost the same, Maccully and Vermouth. Maccully maybe better in some. No one knows her real age or even saw her real face, only _Him_, Vermouth, and her long-gone family."

"So I've heard," Conan muttered.

"So you do realize that ever since her family got obliterated from the face of the Earth, she would never show her real face to anyone. Always wear mask, different ones every time. Even Vermouth has a hard time realizing that she is Maccully or not. She doesn't have that scent, that feeling that every organization members have. So I don't think I'll be able to quite place her either."

"Is that so," Conan frowned.

"Just be careful, Kudo-kun."

"Ah."

Haibara closed the door behind her and Conan walked back to the Detective Agency. _No, let's forget about them for a little. Thank you, Kid_; shrunken-teen thought silently,_ you gave me something to distract myself from. I will not face them. Not now. Ran has just met them, and tomorrow is Saturday. I'll start investigating them after I solve Kid's note. It wouldn't be late, and I'll always be next to Ran. I'll always be there to take a bullet for her, take the pain for her, although I'm the one who is hurting her most, _Conan thought sourly_. I swear on my life, I will protect her, no matter what comes in my way. _

* * *

**Finally finished! I'm really satisfied with the Kid's heist note riddle...**

**It sure took me awhile! Spent my whole day for it! My next update are probably next week...at most next :/**

**Look foward to my next chapter with Kid ;D**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chelseaj500:**

**thank you for writing reviews for my story. I love your story when are you going to update? :s**

**yes obviously I'm a Conan fan. But I'm also Kaitou Kid's fan. So I JUST HAD TO put him in my story. **

**Conan will get into action soon probably. Look foward for next few updates! Conan may not be going against the BO _yet _he'll get there**

**For now he's against Kid. I hope you please enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay it's been a week since I haven't updated this. **

**Sorry about that. Busy nowadays...New year and all XP**

**But I'm still trying my best to update as soon as i can! Wish me luck!**

Disclaimer: I don't own DC

* * *

Chapter 4:Kid's Heist Note Part 2

It was in the middle of the night. The shrunken detective couldn't sleep. He sighed of relief that Kogoro decided to get drunk and ended up sleeping in the living room, allowing Conan relax from his restless snoring. Although now, having been sleeping with him for a year already, the not-child had learned to sleep through it eventually.

A small glow of the moonlight leaked through the window. The not-child held the "challenge note" and allowed the light to reach it. On the Ace of Spade, a tiny writing barely illegible began to show.

"For tantei-kun only," he read aloud softly. This writing had caught his eyes this afternoon, as he was examining the heist note. Sunlight reached the card, revealing the same small writing. No one saw it, and he quickly slipped it into his pocket. Like he anticipated, nobody seemed to care about the card that was used to pin the heist note to the wall. Chibi-tantei did not know what Kid is planning to do but decided to play along for the time being.

**:):):):):):):)**

The next morning all the news was talking about the Kid's heist. Conan couldn't help it but to shake his head while watching the TV. _Geez, what's so great about that thief? Yes, I admit that his heist is sometimes exciting but they don't need to go overboard about it. He's just a thief. A smart, brilliant thief but a thief, nonetheless. _

"Conan-kun, breakfast is ready!" Ran called out.

"Hai!"

As he was eating, the news just wouldn't stop talking about the heist. They repeated the riddle so much that it's stuck in poor chibi-tantei's head, every single word memorized and the thief's blurry picture the TV has been showing for last 2 hours straight (and still counting) is now planted firmly in his brain. Frustrated Conan turned off the TV enjoying the peace and quiet. Why the hell didn't I think of that before? It's been long since I figured out the riddle so shut up stupid TV!

"Conan-kun?" Ran asked in concern. "What's wrong? Why did you turn off the TV?"

_Oh, that's why_. "No reason," Conan answered sprinkling his cute-charm, "It's just that my head hurt from too much TV."

"Hmmm…. I guess. You've been watching the TV for hours. Well, I'm going to the market to buy some food for dinner. Do you want to come along, Conan-kun?"

Conan smiled weakly. "I don't know, Ran-neechan. I think I'm going to rest a little bit." Ran smiled before nodding and walked out of the detective agency. When the shrunken-teen was sure that Ran has gone out, he allowed his innocent-Conan-mask fall and let him feel like himself again. His _real_ self. He slipped out the copy of the heist note and stared at it all though the TV has been showing it all day long. He memorized it word for word, thanks to the TV, but he stared at his note again, in doubt. He knew when and where the heist is going to take and what he's planning to steal but something was off. He couldn't place what was off, though. That's when his phone rang. After taking a brief glance at the caller ID, Conan answered, exasperated, "What do you want, Hattori?"

"Come on, Kudo. Couldn't you say 'how are you?' before you ask why I called for once?"

_Ha-ha. Now where have I heard that before?_ "And...?"

Hattori rolled his eyes. The not-child sensed it despite the fact that he was on the other end of the line and possibly miles apart from him. "Fine, straight to the point, got it," he grumbled. "Well, I'll talk to you later. I should be there about…" There was a sound of the door opening and the chibi turned around sharply. "Now," Hattori finished not through the phone but directly staring at Conan who stared back stunned. The older boy snickered, satisfied with his friend's reaction.

Conan frowned and closed his cell phone, ending the call. "So tell me again why you are here right now?"

"Relax, Kudo. What's wrong with your best friend visiting you all the way from Osaka? I just missed you." Conan-no, now Shinichi gave him the "look." Laughing the dark-skinned detective continued with a grin that reaches his ears, "And also because," he held out Kid's heist note and waved it in front of the Great Detective of the East, "I was personally invited to the heist."

"Well, Oji-san also got one yesterday, although I have a feeling that it was meant for me."

"Of course!" Hattori scoffed. "Why the hell would Kid invite that drunkard to his heist?"

"So you figured out the riddle if you came to Tokyo, right?"

Flashing a smile Hattori responded, "Yeah, even though there's two more weeks before the heist."

"Wait," Shinichi frowned, "don't you have school?"

"Well about that," Hattori chuckled as he scratched his chin, "out school started the summer break early because of the accident. Of course, the down side is that we are going back to school early also."

"Heh, an accident?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow in interest. "What happened?" Before Hattori could reply, Shinichi's head was already whirling in action. After thinking deeply for a split second, searching for something in his mind, his head snapped back up in sudden realization. "Masaka… The school that almost got obliterated in fire because of a crazed serial killer was your school?" Hattori sighed and just nodded. "Wow, and I thought I had bad luck," Shinichi chuckled.

The Osakan detective made a face at his best friend/rival and replied. "You still do. And compared to your whole both lives, I don't think myself as unlucky."

"Shut up," the child-who-is-actually-17-years-old scowled at his fellow detective. Then suddenly turning serious, he added, "Well, if you solved the riddle than you noticed something odd also, right?"

Hattori nodded. "I came early here so I could discuss it with you a little."

"Aw, I thought you wanted to see me," the younger boy smirked. Hattori gave him a serious glare. "Okay, enough joking. Let's go over it."

"'_I am a thief who moves at night, only have moon to trust'._ The thief obviously means Kaitou Kid, which was an easy part. '_On the day when the sun is the brightest, that's how the moon shine's._ So Kid trusts only the moon and means you could ignore the sun so it's not the summer solstice but when the moon is brightest which means the full moon. I checked it and the next full moon is 2weeks later in June 18th."

"Ah," the Detective of the East nodded in agreement. "'_I will claim the Mermaid's Tear on that day_' means he will steal the Queen's pearl that's being exhibited in Tokyo Tower on the 18th. Mermaid's tear means that a jewel from the ocean and I also heard that that pearl has an unusual color of blue. It's kind of small compared to other jewels he have stolen-"_and returned_, he added silently to himself, "but he's Kid after all. Always so unpredictable."

"You got the card?" Hattori asked. Younger detective was confused but when Hattori handed him the card one side with Ace of Spade and another with a Jack of Diamonds. Chibi-tantei frowned at the card then snatched it from Hattori. "Oi! What are you doing?"

"Yeah, I got the card." Shinichi held the card up allowing the bright sunlight from the outside to reach the card. But no letter showed. Frowning, he held it up for few more seconds before handing it back to his friend who was getting suspicious of what he was doing. "Sorry," he said as he handed the card back to the older (in appearance) detective, "I thought I saw something."

"Yeah," Hattori narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Well this card told us the time for the heist. That's what '_When thief and the detective collide_' means. It was obvious. Diamond means Kid, Spade means you," he pointed at the youngster who gave him a death glare, "who practically lives with death and Ace definitely points to you. If that's not a thief and a detective I don't know what is. Anyway, Jack is 11, ace is 1. When you subtract the jack from ace it's…"

"Ten o' clock," Shinichi finished it for him.

Hattori nodded. "But what I don't get is the line '_Only one shall know the truth, and the other will pursue the truth. The two that are one.'_ He didn't have to put that line in unless he has something else in mind."

Shinichi flinched as he stopped himself from putting his hand inside his pocket and try to feel the card that Kid had given along with the heist note, one that specifically addressed only to him. A thought struck him hard on the back of his head.

"Yo, Kudo, are you alright?" Hattori asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah," the shrunken detective was shaking in excitement. Then in a split second, he was calm as if nothing happened.

"Wow," Hattori widened in surprise, "when did you learn to do that?"

"What do you mean, Heji-niichan?" Shinichi slipped back on the Conan mask.

"Oi, don't try talking out of this one, Ku-"

"Ku-? What do you mean Hattori-kun?" Hattori spun around with great speed and saw Ran carrying the groceries in front of the door.

"Ah, nothing. It just slipped my mind. So you need help with the groceries, Nee-chan?" Hattori laughed nervously. _Man, Kudo was good._ He gave the "child" an I-will-get-you-look.

**:):):):):):):)**

Two weeks have passed in a flash.

Students were only talking about the Kid's heist tomorrow night. They were all excited about it, especially Sonoko.

"Eeep!" Sonoko squeaked in glee. "I can't believe I'm going to see Kid-sama tomorrow!"

Ran laughed nervously and so did Maya next to her. Maloney chuckled and flashed a seductive smile causing every guy in the class turn and stare at her in awe. Tossing her blond hair streaked with brown, Maloney commented, "You're so lucky, Sonoko! I wanna see Kid-sama too!"

"Well, why don't you come with me? Ran's going to be there too with her dad. You never got to meet him right?"

"Yeah," she sighed in a disappointed tone. "And I can't be in a Kid-sama's heist either! What a rotten luck I have."

"Why not?" Ran asked suddenly curious.

"I have some work to do," Maloney replied simply.

"What about you-" Ran was about to ask Maya but she stopped when she saw the shy raven haired girl glare at Maloney with murderous eyes. "Uh, Maya-chan?" Maya turned toward her freaky glare gone replaced with a soft friendly one.

"What is it, Ran-chan?" Maya asked beaming with smile.

_No, she couldn't have. She is such a sweet girl. Maybe I hallucinated or something._ "Nothing. I was just wondering if you want to come along to the heist. Otou-san is busy planning to trap Kid and Conan-kun just disappears. It's kind of lonely you know."

Maya looked apologetic and answered, "Gomen, Ran-chan. I just moved from America, you know that right? And we're having a family reunion on that day. Maybe at the next heist."

Sonoko pouted and Ran smiled with a hint of disappointment.

:):):):):):):)

"What are you doing here, ahou!"

"Who are you calling ahou, you ahou!"

Familiar shouting filled the Mouri Detective Agency. Gasping Ran exclaimed, "Kazuha-chan!"

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha ran to hug her. "Long time no see." Ran nodded.

"When did you arrive?"

"Oh, just now. I was waiting for you when this _ahou_ walked in and testing my temper."

Ran smiled. Some things just don't change.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan came to greet her. Then he suddenly stopped and asked, "Ran-neechan, who's that?"

Ran turned around. "What are you talking about I-" she gasped in surprise and exclaimed again, "Maloney-chan, Maya-chan!"

Hattori noticed that his shrunken friend got noticeably stiff. "Oh! You must be Conan-kun! So ADORABLE!" The blond woman screamed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Itai-" Conan whined.

"Konichiwa," came a tiny voice.

Hattori answered stammering, stunned looking at not one but _two_ beautiful girls that have just walked into the agency. "Konichiwa, uh-" Kazuha dug his stomach with her elbow. He groaned in pain. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"As if you don't know, ahou!"

"Don't call me ahou, you ahou!"Kazuha rolled her eyes and walked out. "Oi, Kazuha! Matte-" He turned toward Ran and said, "Gomen, Nee-chan. I'll see you later."

Maloney finally let chibi's cheeks go. Maloney and Maya stood there, stunned. "Was that…Hattori Heji?"

"Um, yeah." _This is going to be a long day. _Ran thought to herself.

"Ran-neechan, I'm going to play with my friends, okay? I promised to meet them at the Beika station to explore!" Conan exclaimed more kid-ish than usual.

"Okay, Conan-kun. But make sure you come back before dinner!"

"Hai!"

As he was stepping out of the agency but she couldn't help it but feel a shiver go down his spine as a cold heartless gaze watched him.

Conan did not go to the Beika station. He did not plan to. He headed straight to Hakase's house.

"Haibara," he said as he pressed the doorbell. "Let me in!"

Frowning Haibara greeted the miniature detective. "I'll have you know Kudo-" But then her mouth got covered by the hand of a raven haired boy.

"Shh!" Conan hissed fiercely and entered the house in a hurry. "Don't say my name outside of the house. You know matter than that!"

Haibara's eyes widened in fear. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay. I might just be paranoid about it. But they are near. We need to careful." Haibara nodded. The high school detective didn't understand girls sometimes. They are fierce and angry at them at one point and all of the sudden they cry or they become suddenly weak.

"So why are you here?" Haibara asked, regaining her cool. _There it is again_. Conan sighed. _I just don't-no can't understand them._

"I wanted some place where somebody unexpected won't poke their nose while I'm doing this."

"What-"

The raven haired boy cut her off. "This…" He held the card that he had gotten from Kid. He carefully traced the card and finally found an opening. The not-child held the edge of the card. He carefully peeled the card apart, it came off surprisingly easy afterwards, and after he was done, there was two cards instead of one. 'Two that are one', huh? Piece of cake.

"Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "It has nothing to do with the Black Organization. It's just Kid." Then he held it up in the light. A tiny writing was revealed. Conan stood there frozen in shock.

"Kaitou Kid? Mouri-san might be in danger and all you could think about is that thief? We should be looking for allies to fight the BO and more information about them. Not chase a thief who gives back what he steals…"

"I think," said Conan, "I might _just_ do that." Curious, Haibara tried to look at what the Great Detective of the East was staring at. Then she gasped. On the back of the Jack of Diamonds, she saw a small writing written on it.

"How did you know there was a message there?"

"Well, there were few lines when it didn't necessary need. And this would make a perfect sense. Ace of Spade is me, a detective and when you reflected in the light it says "for tantei-kun only" so yes. It means detective. Jack of Diamond means thief, although I'm not sure why he put Jack. One of his riddle said when '_Two that are one.'"_ Holding up the two cards he smiled. "There. It used to be one card but when you split in half its one card."

"Wait, how does Kid know you are Kudo Shinichi?"

Chibi-tantei just shrugged. "I've always had a feeling that he already knew long time ago. Okay, as i was saying _'Only one shall know the truth, and the other will pursue the truth' _means well one that pursue the truth is obviously a detective, and the one who knows the truth is the thief. And behind the Jack of Diamond, it's written..."

Haibara's face paled as she read the note. "How does he…What does Kid have to do with…"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

_I know what you are looking for. And I understand it's really hard to find them. After all, finding a secret Organization is extremely difficult. Meet me after the heist. You know where. _

_-Kaitou Kid (The famous Kaitou Kid doodle)_

* * *

**OOOOOOooo... I got you hangin there! Haha!**

**Please review! And look foward to my next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Today is the national holiday here so I got extra time working on my story ^_^**

**Sorry for some minor grammar errors and misspelled words. **

**here's the update!**

**PS- I just noticed that the characters 'Maccully' 'Maya' and 'Maloney' startes with 'MA' I just noticed it as I was writing this story...Haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or MK**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Target's Acquired

It was finally the day of the heist. Nobody was aware that if even one slight move is changed that night, it would alter everybody's life. The _whole_ future. Not knowing the risk, the shrunken detective swiped the room where the pearl will be displayed with his sharp gaze, looking for anything out of place.

**…**

On the roof of a vacant building that was still under construction, there stood a girl wearing all black. No one saw her enter the building carrying fully loaded 4 handguns and a sniper riffle that she had made some improvements on herself. Dark cloud passed the moon letting the light to leak through. The light shined down on the girl, revealing her out of the dark for a few seconds before another cloud swallowed it again. The girl had a long black hair even darker than the darkness itself. She was wearing a black tank top with a tight black skinny jeans with a belt loosely hung on her hip carrying her handguns. All that black clothing made her already-white-skin look even paler. She smirked at the disappearing moonlight and checked her watch. One hour before the heist. She relaxed knowing this building was at least a thousand yards apart from where the heist is taking place and the police helicopters won't check here. Not now. There was a beep coming from the ear piece. "Yes?" the girl shrouded in black answered the beep.

"You better not mess up," there came the cold voice. "Today is a big day. Ma-"But the girl in black cut her off with a hush.

"It's dangerous mission after all. Even though it's just Kaitou Kid, he has many_ friends_ that we don't want to mess with." A heartless chuckle could be heard through the ear piece.

"Heh. How could I ever forget? Okay, just do your job right. After that, make sure we were never here."

"Hai," the girl answered almost mockingly and applied an annoying smirk on her face. "Trust me," the raven haired girl said softly with a sudden chilling voice just like her partner. "I'm good at my job_._"_ And yes, I'll make sure you were never here. _

**:):):):):):):)**

As the time for the heist got closer, more people began to gather under the Tokyo Tower. Of course, many were disappointed that they weren't allowed in. Having been personally invited, Conan and Hattori was entered the tower without any trouble (if you consider being pull on the cheek by Inspector Nakamouri "without any trouble"). Hakuba-with an infamous bright red pinch mark made by Inspector Nakamouri-was already there as always, examining the room before the heist starts. He was particularly looking for any traps concerning a spray filled with dye after Kid had painted his golden curls to electric blue. However, he forgot about that completely as Hattori Heji stepped into the room. Both boys tensed at each other's sight and presence. _And it starts again_, Conan sweat-dropped as he watched the two friendly (?) detectives somehow found something to fight about and started to argue. It seemed that at that moment, Hattori was winning. Finally, getting bored after a several minutes of dispute, the blond detective dropped out of the _"worthless chit-chat"_ and focused himself back on task. Slightly amused by his rival's behavior, Hattori Heji cooled down and he also went back to uh…_work._

_Five minutes and 15 nano-seconds until ten_, Hakuba thought to himself. Inspector Nakamouri warned his men as the time for the heist drew near.

**…**

On the roof, the girl was getting ready also, attaching a scope to her riffle. She set it up and all she had to do was wait. Then there came the annoying beep from the ear piece again. "What is it?"

"Just checking in. The time is near."

"I know that," she growled. "Don't check in on me until after the heist. You are getting on my nerves."

"Cold as always I see. Fine, I'll see you later."

The black haired girl smirked and took out her ear piece and smashed it on the floor. "_You wish_. I wonder if you are going to see your little partner ever again." A phone vibrated letting the girl know someone was calling. "Hello?"

"Maccully." It was a voice that she knew so well. "Are you in position?"

Maccully chuckled. "Of course. Don't worry about me, Vermouth. I'll be done and out. Are you ready for it?"

"You already know my answer. It's such a shame Angel couldn't make it today. But we have who we wanted." Now the sky was cloudless, only the full moon hung lonely on the sky, faithfully shining in darkness.

"It has started."

**:):):):):):):)**

Kaito felt uneasy about the heist. But he needed to do it. He needed Tantei-kun. He took a quick look around the area and found nothing suspicious. Maybe I'm just letting what Akako said to me that day get to my head.

**~Flashback~**

"KAITOOO!" Aoko's face burned in anger as she chased the magician waving the infamous mop of hers.

"Come on! There's nothing wrong with laced underwear!" Kaito exclaimed as he skillfully dodged all her attacks.

"What did you say?" Aoko's face was now beyond red.

"Kuroba! Nakamouri! Seat down right now! This is a science class, not oh-let's-flirt-with-girls-class."

Still running, Kaito asked, "There's a class for that?"

The teacher was getting frustrated. She was a substitute for the teacher in this class who has had an unfortunate car accident and had to stay in hospital. She has only been here for almost a month and she found it not surprising that the previous-now-in-hospital-teacher was a half glad that she was stuck in a hospital. She sighed and asked them a couple of questions that she hoped to stump them and quiet down but they usually get it correct. "Nakamouri, what is this fossil called?" The teacher asked the girl with a mop showing the picture of a random fossil through the projector.

"Trilobite!" The girl answered without hesitation, still swinging the mop over her head.

_Of course_. "Correct. Kuroba, what is th-oops!" Blushing furiously, she hurriedly turned off the projector but everyone in the room saw it and gaped. The students started at their teacher in shock. The picture showed their substitute teacher in a sky blue bikini, showing her perfect figures with her fiancé holding a giant fish that they had caught. Unfortunately for the poor fish phobic Kaito, as soon as he saw the picture, he froze instantly, almost making Aoko crash into him, with a pure horror on his face, not even bothering to cover it with his poker face.

"F-fi-f…" Even before the new teacher could turn off the projector, he fainted at the spot.

"Ku-Kuroba?" All Aoko could do was snicker at her best friend's reaction.

Few desks away, Hakuba made a mental note to himself, _use fish on the next heist._

After a couple of seconds, Kaito came to himself, and then relaxed when he realized the teacher turned off the projector. "Kuroba," said his teacher in a firm but playful voice, "seat down right now or I might consider bringing a live fish in the class." Students stared at their teacher in confusion for they thought Kaito had fainted at the sight of her unexpected perfect body. But the teacher, the detective, and his best friend knew better.

Kaito gulped. Crap_, now she knows that I can't stand those…f-finny things_. Then noticing Hakuba's amused look, he cursed to himself. _And now, it gave that English detective ideas_. He winced at the thought. Recomposing himself, he tried to put on his poker face and spoke, "Sensei, I don't think that the head of our school would like a fish in the classroom, ne?" The teacher gave him a daring look. "I think I'm going to sit down and shut up now," Kaito squeaked.

Nodding, the "evil" teacher said, "Thank you. Now, Nakamouri?"

"Ha-hai!" Aoko figured that it would be best to just seat back down.

"So as I was saying…" As if nothing happened, the "evil" teacher began her lecture in peace.

**...**

Minutes passed, Kaito was overwhelmed by boredom. He just sat and stared at the window, draining all the sounds away. He didn't dare to do anything as long as she had that "evil" picture with… He shook that thought away. He didn't even want to think about it. That's when he noticed a small note on his desk. Was it here before? Having nothing to do, he examined the note.

_I advise you to skip your "work" the next heist. _

_Trust me. I asked Lucifer and he said…_

_Well, I can't tell you everything in this note_

_So if you want to know more, come see me._

Kaito was shocked to receive this note but he was pretty sure who this was from. _Akako_, Kaito thought to himself. The only person that that he knew who talks about this weird witch stuff, it's definitely her. He turned toward her and gave her "the look." She frowned at him, and then she pointed at the note.

Kaito's gaze shifted to the note and noticed the letters appearing. He wanted to jump out of his desk and scream in surprise, but that's why he had his poker face. He read the note again.

_Never mind. Just come see me. _

_You know who I am. Don't try to deny it._

_And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Kuroba-kun._

Kaito sighed, realizing there was no way out if this situation. Akako smirked at her victory.

After that, the time passed by pretty fast. Soon the bell rang, and Kaito walked to the witch's desk. "Okay, so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Kaito asked in a slight annoyance.

"Simple, cancel your heist," Akako stated indifferently.

"What? Are you insane?" Kaito hissed.

"Kuroba-kun, I swear, in all my life as a witch, I've seen many things. And I know this is definitely not a good sign."

"What?"

"I know the future. Well, the Lucifer is the one who sees it. But he couldn't see it."

"Uh," Kaito started, "I'm sorry but you are boring me to death with your witch talk."

"Kuroba-kun, this is serious!" She gave him an angry, piercing gaze. He had never seen her like this. "That night, even the Lucifer doesn't know what's going to happen! Many times, I saved your ass, thanks to his prediction. He saw everything. Everything but that night. Please, don't, Kuroba-kun. I-"Akako stopped herself. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Please, Kaito…"

_Wait, did she say "please" and called me "Kaito"? _"Akako, I can't. That night-"Tantei-kun and I have to … "It's really important to me and I can't afford to move the dates of the heist or give up on it. The crows will get suspicious."

"The target is a pearl, right? I thought what you were looking for is inside a gemstone. You don't need-"

"I know! But there's something else than the pearl. And the only excuse to meet him is the heist. He is being watched and I couldn't risk myself or him to them."

Akako's eyes dwindled a little before shrugging. "Of course, it is your choice. Don't say I didn't warn you."

**~End of Flashback~**

Ever since that day, Akako stopped talking to Kaito, which worried him more than he had ever imagined. But it was too late for it now. He skillfully disguised himself as one of the officers and sneaked into the Tokyo Tower.

The show of a life time had started and there's no going back.

**:):):):):):):)**

Edogawa Conan was feeling extremely nervous now. The heist has started and Kaitou Kid was nowhere in sight. _Damn it, you stupid thief. Where are you when you are the one who wanted to see me? _Then there was a sudden guilt that he didn't show Hattori the note. He wanted to but he wasn't sure if he should. If it was something that should be shared, then Kaitou would've sent it to everybody. Instead, it was only addressed specifically to him. He wondered what the thief know and _why _he suddenly decided to talk about it. _That's weird; it's already been five minutes after ten. _It seems that the police and the detectives were thinking about that too. Then that's when that happened.

Pink smoke filled the room, and Kaito Kid appeared with a smug grin pasted on in face. As if on cue, Conan ran to the roof, and of course, while the others are distracted by the thief_. I'll have to ask why he decided to show up late. _As soon as he opened the door to the roof, he was greeted by a humid summer air. With his night-vision glass, he took a quick look around the building making sure no sniper was there today to shoot. When the site is clear, he sighed and waited for the thief to come.

It didn't really take long. There was a quiet sound of door opening and slightly turning around, Conan saw Kid with his trademark grin. "I see you made it in one piece," Conan commented.

"Ha. Don't I always?"

Conan couldn't help but agree. "So why did you wanted to see me? How are you related to the BO?"

"So straight forward," the thief sighed. "Well, I was thinking of telling a story first."

"Kid, I don't have time for this. _You _don't have time for this."

_The raven black hair draped over her shoulder as she placed a silencer on her riffle_.

"Fine, long story short: ten thousand years ago from now, there was a jewel called Pandora that grants you immortality. It's a jewel that's inside another jewel. It is said that it glows red in light of a full moon. I'm looking for it to destroy it. They are looking for it too. And willing _to kill_ for it."

_Doesn't surprise me_, Conan thought silently himself. "So that's why you have a habit of looking through the gem in the moonlight." Kid nodded. Now there came the real reason the Kid had pulled the heist.

"Then they finally found me out. And…I need your help."

The not-child couldn't believe his ears. "What? I'm just a kid, Kaitou Kid-niisan. How could I possibly help you?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Tantei-kun. I know as well as you know that you are actually Kudo Shinichi."Conan flinched hearing his name. "I know you are against the BO. The one I'm after may be not the same branch that you are looking for but please, my_ mother_'s life depends on it." Conan's icy gaze melted a little. "Well, we'll talk later. I'm looking for a gemstone with a Pandora in it. Not really interested in pearl." He took the pearl out of his pocket and took a look at it. "No wonder it's called the Mermaid's Tear. It's even shaped like a tear. I wonder how that happened."

_Through the scope, the girl saw something. A tear shaped blue pearl in Kaitou Kid's palm. Trouble, the girl thought to herself. She flipped open her phone and called one of the numbers in a speed dial. "Vermouth, we have a problem."_

"Well, you could take-"Kid's eyes widened in surprise. The pearl started to glow red in the moonlight. Excited, he examined closely.

"Oi, don't tell me is that…"

_"Just shoot," Vermouth told her, "I know you are well-known for your marksmanship." _

"_Copy that," Maccully smirked and trained her gun at Kid. Slowly, her finger pulled the trigger…_

"I think it is… I-"Silenced gunshot. Kaitou Kid screamed in pain as a bullet pierced through his hand making the pearl in his head drop.

"What? I scanned the place and there was nothing wrong in 800yards radius." He turned on the night-vision and zoomed toward where the bullet had come from. 800, 850, 900, 950, 1000… He couldn't believe it. The _sniper was over a thousand yards away! Thank god she missed and hit the hand instead but to be able to hit something that _far_… So she's Maccully? _He closed on her, but she was too far away to be able to see her face clearly. Then she did something unexpected. She waved a hand at him. _Damn it! Is she playing with me? _But he couldn't do anything. She was just too far away. "Kid, are you alright?"

"Are you kidding? It hurts like hell." He grinned. _Idiot._

"We have to get out of here…"

Another faint crack from the gun and Kid fell to the floor. Panicked, Conan turned around. To his relief, he was only shot on the leg. But there soon came another problem. Kid couldn't move. There was just no way could a kid carry a full grown adult all the way out of the building without getting noticed by the police. Then he felt a bullet hit his leg, almost piercing through it. _AHH! __What the- Was she doing this on purpose? Is she really that good?_ Now, even he couldn't get off the roof. He closed his eyes, expecting a bullet through his heart or his head but there came none. He used the night-vision glasses again and shocked to see the sniper just left. Call for help, his brain screamed. Too much in pain, Kid fainted and Conan's hand trembled as he took out his cell phone. But another bullet came-not from the building, but from the entrance of the roof-that snapped the cell phone in two. "Who…" Conan's eyesight was already blurry but he fought to stay awake. There was just so much pain. He wanted to sleep. Yes, sleep sounded nice.

"Hello, Silver Bullet." That sweet but deadly tone of a woman he despised so much was the last thing that he heard before blackening out.

"Good job as always, Maccully. Targets acquired."

"Roger that."

* * *

**I feel terrible that I shot Kaito and Conan T^T;;**

**But they are just going to have to bear it. They are the main character's in their own anime!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I'm back! yay!**

**I'm starting to love my vacation :)**

**Chelseaj500:**

**Thank you for always reviewing. You always make me a happy writer!**

**Here's the update!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Pandora's Tear**

Vermouth picked up the once blue pearl and slipped it inside her pocket.

"I see they found the Pandora's tear." The girl spoke in a small voice. Vermouth was startled by the girl's sudden presence but hid it rather well. "I feel almost bad for Kid. He came so close to Pandora but it's just going to slip out of his grasp. His father's death for nothing… He came as close to finding the Pandora's tear but not the Pandora itself." Behind Maccully's eyes, something flickered. Secret, anger, pity… But as soon as it came, it was gone.

"I guess so," shrugging Vermouth moved on. "Now for the difficult part of out plan… We have to move them to the van."

**…**

"Damn it! Kid managed to get away and the dye takes forever to wash it off!" Hakuba yelled out, growling at his now lime green hair.

"Uh… Just how long does it take to wash it off?" Hakuba smirked at Hattori.

"I don't know. But I think the color of your hair compliments your skin." Hakuba teased at the Osakan detective's hot pink hair.

"Shut up!" Turning away from the lime green haired boy he started whisper, "Oi, Kudo. Can you believe that guy? So what color is your-"Hattori stopped realizing that his friend wasn't there next to him. "O-oi! Where'd you go? Hakuba, have you seen the brat that came with me?"

"How should I know? And why'd you bring that kid anyway? I thought Mouri-san was the one who got invited."

"You are kidding. Ku-Conan-kun is Kid's rival too! Even though he's a brat, he almost caught Kid more than once."

Hakuba just shrugged. "Okay, so shouldn't we look for the kid?"

Damn it Kudo. Where are you? Masaka…! Hattori ran up to the roof.

Surprised by the other detective's sudden action Hakuba called out, "Hattori-kun?" before following him.

As Hattori was going up the stairs, he saw something like a trump card. He picked it up and realized that it was a card that Kid has sent it along with his heist note. Hattori assumed it was Kudo's. But it was a little different. The card was a thin, light metal unlike the one he has gotten and had a print of a woman's high heels. Someone went to the roof after Kudo did. Unless Kaitou Kid decided to disguise himself as a woman again, someone else was here. After fiddling with the card a little while, Hattori discovered that it could be split into two and when it was held close, it stuck to each other like a magnet, making one whole. He cocked his head. _Why does this seem so familiar?_ Then something from the heist reminded him of this card. _Two that are one! So that's what that line meant! So why is it that my card wasn't like that?_

"Hattori-kun, are you alright?" Hakuba asked, a little short of breath, as he caught up to the dark-skinned boy.

"Yeah, the kid was definitely here. This…" Hattori said as he held up the metal card, he said, "is a special card that's sent to that kid. If you are as good of a detective as you claim, then you should have noticed…"

"You mean that extra lines in the heist note? Of course I noticed. It didn't need it but still he included it. I know Kid and he won't include anything that he doesn't need. So I tried so hard to figure it out but didn't have that much luck on it."

"So did I. But the reason we couldn't figure out was because we didn't have the reference for it. If you had the reference, then it wouldn't take a great meitantei to figure this out. That line was a message, only for Ku-ah-Conan-kun."

"What? What could Kid possibly want from…a _kid_?"

"I don't know. I think this card carries another meaning. So far I got the '_two that are one_' part. It points to this card that splits into two cards." Hattori told him as he separated the cards apart.

Hakuba nodded in understanding. "So now all we have to solve is '_only one knows the truth and the other pursue the truth_.' One who pursues the truth is the detective, in this case-Kudo Shinichi-the Ace of Spade. So the one who knows the truth is…Kaitou Kid?"

"Precisely, but I don't know what this tells me. Wait, I remember Ku-Conan-kun grab my card and held it up in the light. He seemed like he was looking for something." As the two detectives kept talking, they finally arrived on the roof. Hattori held the Ace of Spade letting the soft moonlight touch the card. A small writing appeared on it. "For Tantei-kun only," Hattori read out loud.

Hakuba frowned. _Why is it that Kid only wanted to see that child? Sure, I admit he's intelligent beyond his age, heck, he might even be smarter than the regular adults. But that doesn't change the fact that he's still a kid_. Then Hattori read the second card, the Jack of Diamonds, to himself. When he read it, he seemed to paled a little. "What does it say?" Hakuba demanded.

"Nothing really. It says "_meet me after the heist. You know where_."Then the Kid's doodle."

Hakuba frowned. "Hattori-kun, do not underestimate me. I am a detective after all. What does it_ really _say?"

"It_ does_ say that!" Hattori tried to argue.

"Hattori, damn it, something might've happened!"

There was a silence that hung painfully in the air. "Something did happen," Hattori breathed.

"What?"

"Look," Hattori pointed at the floor. "There was some smear of blood. My guess is there were both shot."

Hakuba was horrified. He couldn't imagine his rival yet an annoying friend, Kaito, just lying cold on the floor, blood dripping from him… "How… Who would do such a thing?" Hattori cursed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong! A kid disappeared with an internationally wanted thief and has been shot at! There is _nothing _wrong!"

"Hattori-kun, don't lose your cool! We are going to get them back. Try to relax…"

"Relax? Are you kidding me? There is just no way we could catch them. They never leave anything behind. The blood we found… We found it because they know it won't lead us to anywhere or they wanted us to discover. We are at a dead end."

"Wait," Hakuba narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you know who kidnapped them?"

_Shit Did I just say that out loud_? "No, I don't," Hattori replied stubbornly. "But by the looks of it, they are professionals. They freaking _shot_ them. They probably won't ask for ransom. There is just no way we are going to find them."

"So you are gonna give up, just like that?"

Hattori scoffed. "Of course not! Who said anything about giving up? Just going to grill those guys, nothing more."

"Again, you are acting like you know them. Hattori-kun, you need to tell me what's going on."

"No." Hattori still refused to tell him. It wasn't that he didn't trust him but he just couldn't risk anyone else in danger. Now he understood how Shinichi felt.

"Hattori-kun!"

"Damn, you are so persistent! I honestly don't know. I remember something about a crime organization who wears all black from Kudo but I don't know what they want with the brat and Kid!"

"And how can you be sure it's them?"

"Because they are good at their job. Most of the cold cases that the police left unsolved are caused by them. Again, I don't know what they want. Maybe they got somehow involved, I don't know!"

"Hold on, what does Kudo-kun have to do with them anyway?"

Hattori wanted to slap his mouth so hard. Sighing he said, "It's not for me to say but I guess I have no choice." He got the blonds' full attention. "You know Kudo disappeared from the face of the earth a year ago, right? Well, apparently he saw something he shouldn't and they are after him. It's a good thing that they think he's dead but that doesn't mean it's safe for him to walk around in public. Oh, don't say anything to Neechan. She will get flaming mad at him when he only tried to protect her."

"Protect her?"

"Man, you are clueless! They are cold-hearted killers who don't leave anything behind. Meaning anyone related to Kudo in any way is going to be eliminated." Hattori sighed again and leaned on the edge of the roof. Then instead of the flat cement, he felt something bumpy against his back. "What the-" Then Hattori paled.

"Hattori-kun, what's wrong?"

Hattori instantly detached the bug and smashed it against the floor. "Shit! They set up a listening bug!"

**…**

"So they found the bug. It took them longer than I anticipated. Heh, I guess they aren't that bad but they aren't that good either."

"Hmm, you think so?" Vermouth said, slightly raising her eyebrows in amusement.

"Yeah, anyway, we have to finish the two CIA agents in the warehouse. Do you mind doing it? I need to plan our next move."

"Fine," Vermouth said in a smug grin. "So seems like the Osakan knows about us. And the English detective too. What should we do?"

Maccully shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter anyway. So the usual way?" She gave a smirk that sent down chills down Vermouth's back. And that's saying something. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them." The girl said as she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder.

"It's nice to see your real face from time to time," Vermouth said plainly. "But I see you don't want to take off your color lens." Maccully smirked but gave no reply. Then the blond woman suddenly asked her, "Do you hate him for it?" Maccully didn't even flinch. She did not even show any sign of surprise or anger or anything that she should be feeling. Not that Vermouth expected her to. She has perfected her poker face _years_ ago.

"Of course I do. But he's not here, is he? Anyway, that's who I am now, so might as well just accept it." Maccully beamed at Vermouth with another chilling smirk of hers and glanced at the backseat of the stolen car, watching the thief and the detective, their wound neatly patched up, hands and feet bounded and gagged, unconscious, before saying, "We have to go."

**…**

"What now?" Hakuba asked.

"Damn, if they heard that then we are in the hit-list. And they know Kudo's alive." Hattori cursed over and over again.

"But I think I could relax at least a bit." Hakuba said, puzzling Hattori.

"Are you crazy?"  
"No, think about it. If they killed Conan-kun and Kid then they wouldn't take them with them. Doing so will only hinder their escape. And also because they need them for something. That's why they didn't kill them when they got here. So most likely, they are alive."

_For now_, Hattori wanted to add bitterly but he held is tongue. He already dragged Hakuba thanks to his smart mouth. "Anyway, the best thing we could do is to keep low and stay alive so we could find them…" _Before it's too late_, but Hattori shook that thought away immediately.

Hakuba nodded and said, "I'll contact the police. They won't care. They left blood on the roof so they probably expect the police to investigate."

"Right and now how should I tell Neechan…?"

**:):):):):):):)**

Maya groaned and snap open her eyes. She took in her surroundings and looked for any way to get out. _Am I somewhere in a warehouse?_ That's when she heard someone else moan in pain. She recognized the voice. "Maloney?" Of course, she didn't know her real name. Maya and Maloney was just a cover so they could investigate mysterious sniper in Kaitou Kid's heist. She had doubts that the sniper incident with Kid has anything to do with the crows but she was proven wrong. _Damn, I let my guard down, letting the enemy get close to me._

Maloney began to gain consciousness and her eyes flutter opened. "Maya? Sorry, they got me on the first day of school."

"Wait…what? Then who was on the other end of the conversation this whole night?" Maya's eyes widened. "You mean the crows… Oh, god. What happened to Kid?" After a few minutes of panicking, she sighed, accepting her fate and her present situation. Maya figured that if it is truly them and they are not dead yet means they are going to force information out if them. But they are going to die either. "Krystal Carter," the black haired girl introduced herself officially. "Not Maya anymore."

Maloney relaxed a bit before offering a shake, "Melissa McKenzie, a CIA agent in Florida, age 19."

Krystal took it and said, "Agent from New York. Also 19, so nice to meet you." It seemed that the fear that they are going to die in a matter of time left them until a sweet, venomous voice interrupted them.

"Aw, how touching; agents greeting each other before death. I feel almost bad for bothering you. Well, almost. But it won't last." A woman with a blond hair walked into the dark damp floor. Maya faintly remembered that she was the one who knocked her out in the first place. "My, aren't you a little young to be an undercover agent in CIA? They should be ashamed of themselves, putting lives of children in lines of fire."

"I admit we are sort of young, but that's how good we are. And I am no child but in fact, nineteen years old. I may be one of the youngest agents in CIA but I refuse to be called a child," Krystal objected. Melissa gave her a warning look.

"Even when facing death?" Vermouth pointed a pistol at Krystal's head.

"I am doing that right now, aren't I?" Krystal cursed at herself in her mind. She just couldn't keep her mouth to herself.

"Krystal…" Melissa gripped Krystal's hand tightly and hissed, "She's Vermouth, one of the high ranks in the organization. The best-"

"Wrong choice of words, Agent Melissa. I wouldn't call her the best. You are overestimating her," a woman about the age of mid-30's with red-brownish hair walked into the warehouse. Vermouth made a very annoyed face but didn't complain or shoot her in the head.

"Maccully, do you seriously have to butt in now? And I thought you told me to take care of them. Plus, you have your own work to do."

"Nah, I just finished planning our next move. It didn't take long as I thought." Then looking at the woman's direction, noticing her wearing a black dress she smirked. "I haven't seen you in black for a while. You know, I think you look so pretty in black."

Maccully didn't react to the comment, although inside she wanted to scream and the blond woman for mentioning the same thing her father had said to her. You look so pretty in black, sweetheart… Her heart ached but she didn't dare to show. "Heh, I get that a lot." Turning toward the two young undercover agents, potential that lies with you. But I have no choice. I need to get this over with before they wake up."

"Who…" Krystal started.

"Krystal-chan, do you believe in ghost?"Maccully asked suddenly.

Black haired teen cocked her head. "What?" Then when she realized the woman is serious, she shook her head. "No, they just don't exist."

"Heh, well I do. I believe in afterlife, ghost, myths… I'm afraid that you are going to tell someone even after death so I'm afraid I can't ease your curiosity." Seeing both agents frown, Maccully just chuckled. "You know what," said Maccully as she took out her own hand gun, "I am feeling generous today so I'll kill you both at the same time so you don't have to see each other die." Having that said, she nodded at Vermouth.

"You'll never get away with this," Melissa growled at Maccully who is pointed a gun at her head.

"I know." That was the last word the two CIA agents heard before the sound of the gun echoed throughout the warehouse. Then the disguised woman turned to Vermouth, "Don't leave any evidence behind."

Vermouth rolled her eyes. "As if I didn't know that." She set a bomb near the two talented-now-dead CIA agents and as she and her partner got in the car, she set if off.

Maccully unconsciously turned to the building, watching it burn. Then closing her eyes she thought about the two young women burning in the building. Her head started to ache badly and she began to feel nauseous. Then a scene flashed in her head.

_There was many police cars arriving, but the building was collapsed and after several hours of search later, two unrecognizable bodies are found. They were carried away and the incident is marked as cold case later on, finding no evidence._

_ No… Stop…_ She commanded herself and slightly gasped as she was dragged out of the vision in her head and back to the present.

"Did that happen again?" Vermouth asked.

Maccully nodded. "It's really annoying but great job. They won't find any evidence. Just their body and maybe their identity." Maccully took a deep breath. _When this is all over…_ Maccully took a glance at

the mini-detective and the phantom thief. Then she frowned. Facing toward again, she said in a cold, emotionless tone, "So you are awake. Both of you."

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please review! THANKS FOR READING! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yess! I'm finally done with this chapter! ****glad to get this over with!**

**ok so there's a TINY hint of KazXHeji in the most unnecessary time... XP**

**Chelseaj500: **

**Glad you like it! YES! I'm VERY good at clifhangers *EVIL GRIN***

**Hmmm I don't know... You will find out what will happen to Hakuba and Hattori in the next few chapters... Not this chapter though. **

**Enjoy this update!**

**Lumimous Espeon:**

**Yes I got you didn't I? I try :)**

**Maccully... She's going to be partly revealed of of who she is in this chapter, although it's just a LITTLE...**

**Ran will definitely be involved... Well, I did mention her in the first chapter didn't I? **

**Thank you and enjoy this update!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Ran**

"No… How could that happen, Hattori-kun? What would they want with a kid like Conan-kun?" Ran collapsed and started to cry on the floor. "I should've gone with you…" Ran managed to say between sobs. "If I did, then maybe Conan-kun wouldn't have…"

"Neechan, calm down. It's not your fault that you sprained your ankle before the heist and couldn't make it. But crying about it won't help to get K-Conan kid back," Hattori stammered as he stumbled on Conan's name again.

"You are right, Hattori-kun." She gave him a weak smile and said, "Thanks. So did the police say anything?" Hattori sadly shook his head. "Oh," Ran's face became visibly darker.

Hattori was half-relieved when Ran didn't blame him for Kudo's disappearance. But he still felt horrible, not being able to look after him a little better. "Don't worry, Neechan. You know he's a smart kid. He could handle being alone… Don't worry too much. He's Ku-Conan after all." He gave her a promising smile while thinking;_ damn I've got to stop stumbling on his name!_

"I guess so," Ran said still in an uncertain voice. But at least she relaxed a little. But the tears just wouldn't stop. _Why won't the stupid tear stop? It's not like I'm never gonna see him… Am I?_ Ran shook that thought away_. No. He _will_ come back. Just have a little faith in him, Ran. _Trying to clear her mind, she asked Hattori to give her a minute. He didn't object. Then her cell phone started ringing, exasperating her. "What is it, Sonoko? I'm not in a mood to talk right now so…" Ran said as she wiped her tears.

"NO TIME RAN! THE NEWS! TURN ON THE NEWS!"

"Sonoko," Ran was already having a bad day. She didn't want anyone pushing her around.

"Ran, I'm dead serious! Turn on the news, _now_!" Ran was confused but she did as she was told. She started at the screen. And stared a little more. Then when she saw two burned bodies and their identity went up on the screen, and the reality hit her hard on the back of her head. She screamed in horror.

"Neechan, what's wrong?" Hattori busted into the room and ran toward her. Close behind him, Kazuha followed.

"Ran-chan?"

"They… They…" She pointed her finger at the two unrecognizable corpses. "How could this happen? They were just fine. And now they are…" Ran stuttered in shock. It was horrible. First, her childhood friend disappears and rarely calls, her brother-like child has gone missing, and if that wasn't bad enough, now her new friends are burned to death, beyond recognition. She couldn't stop crying now. She was running out of breath but she kept on crying. She got light-headed but that didn't stop her until she finally fainted.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha screamed, terrified. "Kami, is she alright?"

"She just fainted in shock." Listening to the news, he concluded, "Two young girls got caught in an explosion… No evidence, no witness_._"_ Just the thing_ they_ will do_, Hattori thought bitterly. Then he paused, his eyes widened in realization, "I remember them! They are Neechan's friends. How the heck did they end up dead?"

"What?" Kazuha stared in shock. "Oh, poor Ran-chan. She lost Conan-kun and her friends…"

"She didn't lose Ku-ah-Conan-kun! It's way too early to give up!"

"Heji?" Kazuha asked, surprised by her childhood friend's reaction. Sure he got mad all the time but he seemed dead serious. Smiling, she said, "You are right. We shouldn't give up on him."

After calling for the ambulance, Hattori relaxed. He didn't even realize how tense he was. After lying Ran on the sofa, he told his friend, "The ambulance should be here in a minute." Then he paused before continuing, "Sorry for yelling at you. I didn't… that kid…he's just…"

Still smiling, Kazuha just patted her friend on the shoulder. Then put her arm around him, resting her check on his shoulder and whispered to ear, "He will be fine." Hattori relaxed a little more. After several moments, the sound of the ambulance forced them back to reality, only to leave them blushing.

**:):):):):):):)**

"Oh, they are awake already? Heh, Silver Bullet-kun, you are getting good at acting. I didn't notice. Not that I could, really. I'm driving after all," Vermouth said indifferently. Then paused a moment as if she was waiting for one of the shrunken detective's smart remark.

"He can't talk, Vermouth. He's gagged, remember?" Maccully reminded her. Vermouth just ignored her and smirked.

"To be honest, Kid did better trying to act, as expected from Toi-sensei's son." Kid's eyes snap opened and widened in shock. "Surprised, are you? Well, I'm the reason sensei became Kaitou Kid after all." As Vermouth was saying that, she noticed Kid's murderous eyes and chuckled. "You've always been good at giving those murderous glares. But don't look at me like that, boy. I wasn't responsible for your father's death."

Both the detective and the thief said something but the two women did not understand them because well, they were gagged.

"Calm down, you two." Maccully said coldly as she held her gun up. "I don't want to hurt you more than I have to. We are almost there so we could talk there. We've got plenty of time." Then Maccully chuckled as she saw Conan roll his eyes. "You know, Vermouth, I think I finally get why you favor this guy." Vermouth just chuckled at her partner's comment.

"You can take the gag off now. No one can hear us," Vermouth informed her partner after several minutes later. Nodding Maccully took the gag off. "Now we could continue our _lovely_ conversation."

"What do you want from us?" Conan-mask fell apart and Shinichi was back.

"So straight forward, aren't you? I bet you get that a lot, don't you?" Kaitou Kid chuckled and couldn't help but agree with the woman. Shinichi gave him a look that said "seriously?" Slowly, Maccully pulled her irritating mask off, revealing a face of a young woman who could've been mistaken as a teen.

"Is that your true face?" Shinichi asked but he knew better.

"Please, don't ask questions that you already know the answer to. Of course it's not."

"So you have mastered the disguises," Kid started, keeping his poker face on.

"Ah, a poker face," Maccully smiled in delight. "I rarely see teens that has it. You are indeed Kuroba-san's son."

Kid kept his grin plastered on his face. "Why thank you. I'm flattered."

"Oh, yes. You are almost there but not quite," said Vermouth. "You are far from completing the poker face though but no one really does. Not even I have bothered to do so. I just needed to learn the basic, and I preferred the disguise. Don't be discouraged, dear. I've only known three people with perfect mastered poker face."

Shinichi scowled. "You are ignoring my question. What do you want from us?"

Vermouth, let's continue this inside. It's so stuffy in the car," Maccully whined.

"As fiercely frightening you can be, Maccully," Vermouth said rolling her eyes, "you can be really childish sometimes." Maccully just smirked. "Alright, come on, you two," Vermouth said in a commanding tone while untying the rope that held their feet (and of course the power-enhancing shoes of the chibi-tantei has been disposed of already), "before I lock you up and watch you suffocate in the car." Realizing that she was serious, the thief and the detective stepped out but their hateful gaze didn't die. Slowly, they stepped into the cool, abandoned building (although they were practically dragged to the building, thanks to their injured leg.). It was amazing that there was a building in middle of the thick forest and even more so that the two women standing there guarding the two hostages was able to find their way here.

Maccully held a small pocket knife and cut the rope that held the prisoners' hands behind their back. Then suddenly Shinichi instinctly reached for the tranquilizer watch but found it missing, not that he was surprised. Maccully noticed his sudden movements and apparently, she didn't take any chances. "I wouldn't dare fighting us if I were you," before anyone could blink an eye, Maccully had a gun pointed at Shinichi's head. "We prefer you alive but if you cross me, I will fire, no matter the consequences.

Vermouth put her hand on the gun and lowered it. "Now now, but we wouldn't want that would you?"

"I get that you are going to kill us if we don't cooperate. So why did you kidnap us?" Kid asked, in a cautious voice.

"Because we need your help," Maccully said bluntly.

Both hostages frowned. "What?" They shouted out loud at the same time.

"You heard me," Maccully repeated in a irritated voice, "we need your help."

"Why the hell would I help the bastards who killed my father?"

"Watch your language, young man." Vermouth pointed out coolly. "I told you I wasn't responsible for your father's death. You see, that's how you lose your poker face. Don't you remember me, "secret makes a woman, woman"?"

Kaitou Kid shook his head but quiet down. Vermouth sighed in disappointment. This time, the chibi-tantei narrowed his eyes. "Young man?"

"Oh, yes. He's not the original Kid, but his son. A bitter boy who seeks for revenge and has to lie to all his friends," Maccully smirked. "Right?" To the shrunken high school detective, that story sounded way too familiar.

With his free hand, Kid removed his hat and his monocle, revealing his high school-self. Shinichi gaped in surprised but Kaito ignored him. "Well, since you know pretty much who we are, why don't you show us your real face, Maccully-chan?" There was a pause.

Vermouth started to say, "Sorry, boys. But that's-"

"Okay," replied Maccully as if it wasn't a big deal. Vermouth glanced toward her and frowned. But soon she shrugged, nonchalant about her partner's doing. "I guess it is only fair to do so since we know who you really are, Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi." Boys flinched at their name. Kaito cursed under his breath. "Aw, don't be so mad, nii-san," Maccully said in a higher pitch voice than they were used to.

Kaito froze. And so did Shinichi. _Nii-san?_ Maccully finally took off the final layer of the mask. Both prisoners gaped and Vermouth chuckled at their reaction.

"Surprised?" Maccully asked in a mesmerizing voice. All boys could do was gape in disbelief.

**:):):):):):):)**

Ran hated this. She _definitel_y hated this.

She was alone in the dark, helpless. She hated being weak. Really, what's the point of becoming the karate champion when she feels so helpless? Her childhood friend, Shinichi has once been her light. Her fire. He protected her, warmed her, and let the way through the darkness, although if she got too close, she would get burned. But she did not care if she got hurt by him. She took a chance to be with him and learned to love that burning feeling. However, he's not here now. The chilling darkness swallowed him whole, only to leave her trapped in black, crying. Then another light showed up. It was Conan-kun. He was surrounded in deep enigma, and his flames dwindled in hurt and dark secrets that she never really noticed. Maybe she just didn't want to notice. But when it came to her, he was fiercely protective and also at the same time, gentle when she was hurt, comforting her in ways Shinichi couldn't. But he is kidnapped. Who knows what happened to him. Now she is truly alone. There is no fire near her.

Then a creepy voice rang inside her head:  
_"This is what you deserve. This is his punishment to you. My once sweet Angel, don't forget that you can never change who you really are, no matter how hard you try. People all around you will disappear, just like your two dear friends. You wouldn't want that… Wouldn't you?"_

Ran shook her head, hard. No, please don't hurt them. I will do anything…

_Anything? _The voice gingerly asked. Ran just nodded. _Then I'll make you a deal._

**_..._**

Doctor came out of the hospital room of a young girl, as he finished the daily check-ups. A dark-skinned Osakan approached him while the Famous Sleeping Kogoro carefully watched both the teen and the doctor from the distance. The doctor sighed, slightly exasperated. That kid would always ask him the same question.

Placing his firm hand on the doctor's shoulder, "How's Neechan?" Yep. There was that question again. Didn't the boy mention that he was a detective? Couldn't he tell how she is just by looking at his expression? Doctor was getting pretty annoyed with the Osakan. The first few days he has been really patient but he was not a god and his patient was running thin.

The doctor put on a fake apologetic smile and answered the question like he always does. "Well, she's doing fine but she is still in coma. I think the losing her friends was too much shock for her." Hattori sighed in disappointment. Three… Two… One… Nodding Hattori let go of the doctor and waved.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too, young man." Doctor smiled once again and left. This is what being a doctor for 20years of handling emotional patient's guardians can do to a man: being able to give away an assuring smile that everything is going to be fine when sometimes, they do not.

In a meanwhile, Hattori was really upset. Shinichi has gone missing, Ran has fallen into coma for the past 2 weeks, and break is almost over in Osaka, meaning he won't be able to help his little fellow detective, thanks to that damn school. It took him a while to convince Kazuha to go home first but he had managed it.

He entered the room where Ran is placed, and would watch her, for the sake of his friend. _Kudo where are you?… It's been weeks but I can't do anything now. I know you would've wanted me to watch over Neechan than put myself in danger just to save your ass. But… _ahou_… Where are you?_ In that exact moment, Hattori thought he saw Ran's finger twitch. "Neechan! Neechan, can you hear me?"

Ran cracked open her eyes and croaked, "Where…?"

"Finally, you are awake!" Kogoro jumped up hearing that his daughter has gained consciousness.

"RAN!" The Sleeping Kogoro screamed his daughter's name as she embraced her tightly.

"I'll get the doctor!" Hattori yelled out.

"Ah…" Ran blinked, unable to realize what she had to do.

Hattori paused and called Ran, "Neechan?"

Ran turned her extremely exhausted face toward the detective and pushing her father away, she asked, "Ran… Who is that?"

* * *

**Okay... I'm really satisfied with this update!**

**Even I can't wait 'till I see how my own update turns out!**

**I have a plot but I mostly ignore them halfway and brainstorm while writing. **

**Thank you! And Please Review and tell me if you liked it or not! I'm willing to take both**

**Okay... so I perfer the "like it" part... please review XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah! I finished this earlier than I thought! He he! **

**Okay this is mostly about flashback to 9 years ago a meeting with Vermouth and little Kaito. I've always wondered what really happened in the stage "accident" at Kaito's father's show. And also pondered a little about how Kaito got his fish-phobia. **

**Chelseaj500:**

**Thank you for your kind reviews! **

**Ran faking memory-loss? Well, no… I wasn't really thinking that but that's actually a good idea! We'll see...**

**Yes Maccully is a serious mystery :) And she has many more surprises up her sleeves! **

**Yes, PLEASE! Work on your story! I really wanna read it soo bad! **

**Thank you and enjoy this update!**

**I keep on forgetting this-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or MK plz dont sue me! o.O;;**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Punishment

**_~9 years ago~_**

_His father. The only thing that mattered to him now was his father. Kaito couldn't believe it. His father had a stage accident! At first, it didn't worry him. No human was perfect, even the greatest magicians, such as his father could make mistakes. But that never stopped Kuroba Toichi. He would always improvise even in the worst situation. However, only silence had hung in the air. _

_It was Toichi's final performance for the night and decided to do his ultimate magic trick. He stood at the spot where it's marked with a red tape and even before he could do anything, the stage got dark and there was a sound of machine sliding. Being so close to the stage, Kaito heard his father gasp. It was a small sound but then again, Kaito had a very good ear. The light went back on, and Kuroba Toichi was nowhere in sight. Everyone thought this was part of the trick. And thus they appluded and whistled. But the magician did not appear again. Worried, Kaito jumped out of his seat and ran toward the backstage. Kaito knew what that sound of the machine was. It was the sound when the floor of the stage part open, making a gap that leads all the way to backstage basement. But that wasn't suppose to be happen today. There was no trick involving that. It wasn't even suppose to be working! What if his father landed flat on the cement floor of the basement? Kaito immediately chased that thought away. _

"_Kaito!" Aoko yelled after him, but the voice was distant to him now. He finally reached the backstage when he heard a faint crack. He froze at the spot, then without thinking ran toward it. He had no idea what the sound was but he had a feeling that it had to do something with his father. _

_Kaito ran, ignoring the unknown fear that crept toward him. Then he saw his father, just around the wall, with his confident grin plastered on his face. And Kaito also noticed that his father was shot on the shoulder. _

"_Fa-" Kaito called out to him but someone from behind clamped his mouth. A man in front of Toichi did not hear the young Kuroba's voice but the magician did. _

_His grin faded and his eyes widened in fear. "Kai-" Another crack was heard from the gun. Kaito then realized what the faint sound he heard just before. It was a silenced gunshot. Kaito's beloved father slumped forward and fell to the ground, with a bullet through his head. But his dead face wasn't twisted in fear but another peaceful smile was placed over it. Kaito stared blankly at his dead father, unstoppable tears streaming down his face. Kaito glared at the man who had killed his father with such hateful look that seemed impossible for a child to have. He took a closer look at the killer's face: big, freaky round eyes, gill like scars on his left cheek, and rough looking tanned skin, just like a scale. In conclusion, he looked like a human fish. Kaito will never forget that man; that toothy grin, his cold stare, and the fact that he is a murderer of his father. "You got a luck of a devil, you know that Toichi? You survived the fall to the basement. I don't know how you did that but-" the man leaned down and checked the magician's pulse and smirked in satisfaction, "You are dead now." _

_A hand that clamped Kaito's mouth shut loosened and that's when he noticed that someone was behind him. He turned, only to see a beautiful blond woman who he somehow had seen before, with her right hand behind her back, hiding something. "Kai-chan, get out of here, okay? It's not safe," she spoke in a very soft voice. Kaito shook his head, stubbornly. "Kai-chan, please." The woman looked at the boy with watery eyes. He was dumb folded by the look on woman's face. She seemed like she was about to cry. Finally Kaito nodded and the woman smiled lightly in response. "Okay, get out of here and get everybody out too. Can you do that?" Kaito nodded once more. The woman turned around to face the man and Kaito ran for the exit. Before Kaito left, he was able to catch something that the woman said. "Hello, Guaro. I didn't know you were doing dirty works for snake." Kaito froze for a moment, something inside him wanted to hear it more._

_Kaito could just hear the man smirk. He felt his hand tighten into a fist in anger and heard the fish man's disgusting voice, "Yes, Snake just can't get his job done right. I thought I should help."_

_"Does _He_ know?"Kaito heard the capital letter in 'He'. _

_THe man gave a cold chuckle. "No. You wouldn't tell, right? Well, because I know something He dosen't and you wouldn't want him to know that you are that Kuroba's-" then he heard the faint crack again, the sound that was all too familiar to him now. He ran in, to his relief or his horror, which ever one you prefer, that the fish man was the one lying dead. __The fish man was dead with a shocked expression and the woman just stood there with her smoking __gun, staring at the corpse with a hard glare. _

_"Obaa-san?" Kaito called, with extreme caution. _

_The woman's hard glare softened at the sight of the boy. "Kai-chan, I thought I told you to get away."_

"_What happened to that man, Obaa-san?"_

_There was a silence before the woman replied, "He just got his punishment a little early."_

_Kaito cocked his head in confusion. "What punishment?"_

"_Well you see, Kai-chan," the blond woman placed her hand that was unoccupied with her gun on the boy's shoulder, "there is a punishment for everything you do. Some are so mild that you hardly feel anything for them, and some are so harsh that you might go insane because of it. I will get it eventually for giving him his punishment without permission and for many other reasons. And death is a punishment for even being born as human. You are too young to understand this; even some grown adults have difficulties understanding this. Human is a forbidden creature. They weren't supposed to be born. And your father and that man," she glanced swiftly at the two dead bodies, "just got theirs. It was a little early, but they have paid for their sins."_

_The woman was right. The young Kuroba didn't understand anything that she said. It was all confusing. "Obaa-san," Kaito called to her. _

"_Yes, Kai-chan?"_

"_Who are you?"_

_The blond smiled at the youngster. She held her index finger to her lips and whispered, "Secret makes a woman, woman."_

**…**

_The woman was gone, and the stage is burning in fire now. Kaito thought back to the two bodies that are burning in the fire. A single tear was shed from Kaito's eyes and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded in black. _

**…**

_It was several days after that Kaito had regained his consciousness. But he had forgotten about the events in the backstage, due to shock. Police came and asked the boy about it but he had nothing to tell. He didn't remember anything that happened there. _

_One day, a white rose was delivered to Kaito's room in the hospital with a card._

_It read:_

Get well.  
-Secret makes a woman, woman.

_Kaito frowned at the card but didn't care too much about it. After he was released from the hospital there was a funeral. Couple of days after, Kaito found out that he was deathly afraid of fish. He despised them and refused to go anywhere near them or anything that looked like that "finny things". His mother was surprised, since fish was one of the favorite creatures that Kaito loved to mess with but she eventually learned to live with it. _

_Just outside the Kuroba residence, a blond woman watched the boy discreetly through the window. _

"_Vermouth, we've got to go." A man stepped out of the black van and called to the woman. _

"_Okay," Vermouth replied and waved the man off. Sighing, the man walked back into the van and Vermouth eyed the miniature reflection of Kuroba Toichi. "Wait for me, Kai-chan," she breathed. "I'll be back with the Silver Bullet."_

**:):):):):):):)**

The thief and the detective entered the room where inside, there were two sets of bed with clean sheets of white blanket. They picked their own bed and slumped right away. It's been weeks already since their imprisonment in the building. But the time was coming.

"Oi, Kuroba," the shrunken high schooler called out to the thief. A week ago, the older boy would flinch when he said the thief's true name, but now he was used to it.

"What is it, Tantei-kun?" Although Kaito never stopped calling the faux-child "Tantei-kun" but Shinichi preferred it that way.

Shinichi shook his head. "Nothing I was just wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"If you are really ready for you know…_that_…"

Kaito smiled a Kid's infamous grin and replied, "Of course. Gosh, I hope Mom won't flip about this."

"Which is why you can't tell her. But you know that as well as me. You've been hiding your "night job" to the people close to you for a long time." Kaito's face darkened. Shinichi noticed and quickly added, "I know why you did it, though. It was somone had to do it. You did it because no one else can. Also because you didn't want the people close to you get hurt or hate you, ne?" But Kaito didn't respond. "Look, I'm sorry I even brought this up."

"No, it's fine," Kaito replied, applying his poker face on.

The detective frowned. "Don't do that. At least not in front of me." The internationally wanted thief stared at the shrunken child, confused. "Don't try to be so tough. You are a teen, not an adult. Heck, not even adults should do that, hiding their true feelings behind and ignore the pain that is brought to you…" Shinichi said, rather to himself than the thief. "That's what keeps reminding us that we are alive or at least we have a heart."

"Ah, but Tantei-kun," Kaito slipped into Kid's voice, "we are no ordinary teens, are we?"

Shinichi smiled at the remark then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but let it out now, Kuroba. You won't be able to do so for a long time." Kaito cracked a smile and allowed Shinichi to comfort him. Also he let him because it seemed like Shinichi himself needed some comforting too. But they didn't cry, no matter how much they wanted to. There was no way in hell that they are going to cry in front of their rival.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Kaito decided to break it. "You know, that girl… Maccully, right? She was so…"

"Young?" Shinichi finished for him.

Kaito nodded. "And freaky. I became the Phantom Thief when I was 16 but she barely looked over 13. And she is the most feared cold-blooded killer."

"I'm not a cold-blooded killer. Killer, yes, I admit. But never have I been a cold-blooded person." Maccully spoke softly as she appeared out of nowhere.

"What…" Both teens (although one of them was turned to a child) quickly whipped their head around to the door where the voice came.

"That's just the punishment for mastering the poker face. You don't know what you feel. Well, you do but you just can't express it right."

"Punishment?" Now where did Kaito hear that before?

"Yes, there is a punishment for everything. Even in the tiniest action of breathing or blinking your eyes." Kaito frowned, trying to recall his memory but failed.

"If you are here, then that means-" Shinichi chimed in.

"Yes," Vermouth stepped into the conversation. "It's time."

**

* * *

**

WAHHH! Clifhanger! haha it's getting interesting! It was really fun writing this chapter :)

**How did you like it? Hate it? Please review! PLEASE!**

**did I said please? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I'm back! It's been almost a week already since I last posted but I'm here now! ;)**

**Chelseaj500:  
****Thanks I try :D and again thank you for pointing out my mistake! The name Tequila is changed to Guaro. Not that it's really important but just letting you know cuz he MIGHT be mentioned a tiny bit and I don't want you to go "Huh? Who's Guaro guy?"**

**I absolutely loved your new chapter! Well duh! Your story is one of my favorite after all :) Well I hope you like my story as much as i LOVED yours! Enjoy!**

**cherrysmile:  
****Thank you for the review! Yes, it's getting interesting... I hope I could keep it that way! Here's the new update!**

**~Now back to the story...After the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO. If I did then I wouldn't post it here would I?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: If All Goes Well**

The phone rang loudly in Mouri Detective Agency. Mouri Kogoro yawned and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Mouri-kun, this is Megure," there came the familiar voice.

"Megure-keibu!" Kogoro was wide awake now. "What brings you to call in this early morning?"

Megure sighed, "It's 2 in the afternoon, Mouri-kun." Clearing his throat, Megure continued, "Anyway, I heard your daughter has lost her memory." There was a silence in the other line. "I'm terribly sorry. However, we do have a news concerning Conan-kun, if it helps... He's found."

"What?" Kogoro stood up, slamming his palm face down on the desk. "Where the heck was he?"

"Few hours ago, he was found in the park near the Beika Station, unconscious. A passerby had called the police and explained that he saw some guy, about middle aged, 175cm approximately, and he placed the boy on the bench and just left. One second he was there then the other, the man was gone, just like that. Anyway, Conan-kun is fine, just a little battered."

"I'm coming to get him. Is it okay if I come now?"

"Yes, he's currently in Beika Hospital at the moment but the doctor gave him an okay to be released. You can pick him up there. We already finished questioning him."

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't remember. The doctor couldn't figure out what's the cause for his minor memory loss but he should be fine. He remembers everything except for the kidnapping incident. He gets vague flashes but he said nothing is clear. By the way, Mouri-kun, what about your daughter; shouldn't you look after her?"

"She's fine. She has been asleep ever since she was released from the hospital." A tiny sigh escaped Kogoro's mouth.

"But I still think…"

"Occhan!" Kogoro turned and saw the one and only Detective of the West. There was a brief silence. "What?" Heji asked frowning. "Is there something on my face?"

"Megure-keibu, I'll send someone to pick him up then." With that said, he hung up.

"How's Neechan?" Heji asked. "And Conan-kun is he…"

"He was found just few hours ago."

"Yatta! I'll go pick him up!" Heji volunteered eagerly. "So where is he?"

"In the Beika Hospital," Kogoro replied. "Just make sure that brat doesn't do anything dangerous again…" However, Heji was long gone. "Taku," Kogoro frowned before slumping on to the couch.

**:):):):):):):)**

"Yo, Kudo!" Heji waved at the tiny figure.

Shinichi groaned and put his hand on his face. "Taku, Hattori, why don't you tell the whole world who I really am?"

"Ahaha…" Heji gave a small laugh. "Gomen gomen, I can't help it you know!" Then his face turned suddenly serious. "But what the hell happened?"

Shinichi sighed. "Only if I knew, Hattori. Only if I knew…"

"You seriously don't remember _anything_?" Shinichi shook his head miserably. "Then what about Kaitou Kid?"

Shinichi frowned at his friend's question. "What kind of question is that? How am I supposed to know where Kid is? He's a serious enigma you know. What happened?"

"Well, you tell me first! What does Kaitou Kid had to do with that Organization?"

Shinichi eyed the Osakan detective. Inside, he was panicking. _Crap, he found out about the secret message! Come to think of it, I dropped the card in the heist…_ He didn't show it though. Shrugging, he replied, "I see you read the message. I don't know. I was knocked out by someone before I could even get a chance to talk to him." Surprising enough, Heji didn't notice his nervousness and guilt of lying to him. _I guess what Vermouth said about my acting is true and spending time with Kaito did help also. _

"But there was blood in two separate spots. And you couldn't have bled that much with a hit on the head… How were you knocked out?"

Shinichi was getting nervous and annoyed with the (physically) older detective. He didn't enjoy the feeling that he was lying to his friend. "Kami, Hattori! Wouldn't I tell you if I just _remember_?" Heji opened his mouth to speak but closed it. "Oh, how's Ran?" Shinichi asked in worry. There was a silence. "Hattori?" Shinichi was getting nervous again.

"Uh, you see, while you were…kidnapped…"

**:):):):):):):)**

"Ran-neechan!" Shinichi opened the door to the agency. Kogoro was sitting on the couch, seeping coffee then when he noticed the little boy, he glared at him. He would have flinched but he didn't care about anything at the moment. "Oji-san, where is…"

"I suppose you heard from the Osaka boy." Shinichi put on his scared little Conan mask and nodded. Of course this time he didn't need it. He was truly scared for Ran. "Where is he?"

"Heji-niichan was late for his train so he left after dropping me off. So Ran-neechan…"

"She's in her room. I don't think she woke up yet," Kogoro said as he pointed upwards.

"Arigato, Oji-san. I'm just going to check on her." Conan backed out of the detective agency and was about to go up the building where their apartment is when Kogoro called his name in a serious tone.

"Conan, where have you been?"

Conan paused, but not enough to show his hesitation. Conan frowned and answered, "I don't know, Oji-san. One moment I was in some building then I was found by the police. Well, you could ask Megure-keibu for the details. I told him all the things I can remember." Kogoro narrowed his eyes at the faux child, obviously not pleased with the answer that he had gotten but he didn't ask anymore.

**…**

Conan entered the apartment and opened the door to Ran's room. Ran stirred a little but fell back to her peaceful sleep. "Ran-neechan?" Conan called her softly. With a soft moan, Ran opened one eye and started at the boy next to her bed.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" Her body tensed as if he was dangerous.

"Eh, Ran-neechan doesn't remember me!" Conan exclaimed in a tearful voice.

Ran relaxed a bit and showed a pained expression on her face before saying, "I'm sorry. But cheer up; I'm starting to remember a little by little, although it exhausts me. But I remembered who I am and what I do…" Ran smiled at him.

"Really?" Conan's face sudden brightened up. Ran nodded and smiled warmly once again. But something didn't seem right. That smile looked a little forced but Conan figured that it was because she was exhausted. "Then we should tell Oji-san about it! I think he'll be more than glad to hear that! Oh, also Sonoko-neechan and Heji-niichan and Shinichi-niichan…" Conan subconsciously looked at Ran for signed of any remembrance as he said his own name. Ran tensed slightly but relaxed right away. Normally people won't notice but the faux child did. "What's wrong Ran-neechan? Do you remember Shinichi-niichan?"

"…say…name…" Ran whispered, gritting her teeth.

"Huh?"

"Don't say his name!" Ran screamed angrily.

Conan's eyes widened in shock. "Why…"

Calming down, Ran realized what she had done. "Oh, I'm really sorry boy… It's just that… I don't know. I get mad and sad and other bunch of feelings mixed together when I hear that name. I don't know…"

Conan hung his head low and his bangs drew a dark shadow over his eyes. _I'm so sorry Ran! It's all my fault!_

Boy?" Ran called to him in a worried voice.

Conan lifted his head and smiled brightly. "It's okay! You are really strong, Ran-neechan! I'm sure you are going to be fine! And don't think too hard about it. You'll remember it soon, ne?"

Ran gave him a reassuring smile, "Of course!"

"It's a promise them?" Conan held out his pinkie finger. It was childish, but Conan reminded himself that he is, in fact, a 7 year-old at the moment.

Something flickered in Ran's eyes but it soon disappeared. Conan almost missed them, but then again, he didn't. "Okay, it's a promise!" She held out her right finger, and unnoticeably slipped her left hand behind her back. But of course, Conan noticed but pretended that he didn't. Ran crossed her left fingers and when Conan just barely saw the glimpse of that, he almost laughed.

_That's so immature! Crossing her finger, how old is she, ten?_ But it also raised Conan's suspicion. Why is it that she can't even fully promise that she'll remember? Well, it's not her fault if she doesn't really remember anything but she would at least_ try_. But no, she had chosen to cross her fingers, like she wouldn't even try and she _knew_ she won't be able to get her memory back. Something was wrong with Ran. Shinichi had spent most of his childhood with her and he would know when she's troubled or something is wrong. Giving her a quick hug, he walked out of her room, still frowning.

**:):):):):):):)**

Kaito was heading to his home after a long exhausting 2 weeks when he heard a familiar voice just behind him.

"Kaito!" Aoko gasped.

"Hey," he greeted her best friend back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were going to the movies just before the school starts. Remember that _you_ planned this before the summer vacation started? So we got together but you wouldn't pick up your phone so we got worried and came here."

_Man, I forgot about the movies! _"Wait, _we_?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Hakuba and Akako wanted to join. They should be here..."

"Hello, Kuroba-kun." Hakuba stepped in. Behind him was Akako. She didn't say anything. "Where have you been the past 2 weeks?"

Kaito frowned. _Are _all_ detectives so straight forward? _"Well, I followed Kaa-san to her travel because I got bored." It was true that his mother had gone traveling again. And that Maccully kid had took the advantage and left a fake note that said she had kidnapped his mother when she was actually in Las Vegas. Of course, Kaito made sure of that by calling just yesterday.

"Really?" Hakuba gave him a long suspicious look. "Can your mother confirm that?"

"Well..." Hell, of course she couldn't. Kaito hadn't told her about it. He didn't want to worry her after all. Then there came the ring in his cell phone. Kaito picked it up, thankful for the distraction. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kaito-kun." Kaito froze. It was Vermouth, the voice that he had never gotten used to and yet, so familiar. Vermouth itched to say "Kai-chan" like she used to call him, but she decided that it was not the time. Kaito opened his mouth to say something but Vermouth interrupted, "Is someone there with you?"

"Yeah, Hakuba and Aoko, why?" He felt nervous telling a highly trained killer his friends' name. Hakuba raised his eyebrows at the mention of his name. Then he _noticed_ something. Or at least he looked like he noticed something. Kaito took a swift glimpse at Hakuba's suspicious face and immediately tried to keep his poker face intact.

"Hakuba?" The sweet yet venomous voice rang through the phone. Kaito could imagine her raising her eyebrows now. "Well, Maccully is coming your way to solve your disappearance problem. Thank goodness Silver Bullet-kun has gotten unbelievably good at acting that he doesn't remember anything about kidnapping..."

"Wait wha-"

"Kaito!" A voice came behind Kaito. He turned immediately at the familiar sound.

On the phone Kaito heard, "She's here." Snickering, Vermouth hung up.

"O-oi! Matte! What's going on-?"

"Kaito, taku, you _really_ shouldn't leave your bag like that in the car!"

Kaito quickly regained his posture reminding himself that Hakuba was with him and applied his poker face on top of the other. "Kaa-san, I thought you were coming back later after you go to Paris!"

His "mom" sighed and handed him a luggage. "Seriously, did you expect me to carry your forgotten stuff all the way to Paris and back? You are just lucky I won some money in Las Vegas few days ago, otherwise, I would've been _very_ upset that I had to limit my travel money more than I have to." Finally noticing the three teens staring at the mother and the son she added, "Ah, Hakuba-kun, Aoko-chan, and Kozumi-chan! What are you doing here?"

Akako gave "Kaito's mother" a shocked look. But she did a pretty good job at hiding it. Not enough for Kaito or the disguised girl though. The disguised teen twitched slightly and smiled in mild surprise and interest. Kaito thought for a second, _Hmm, I'll have to ask Akako about that when the school starts if she's still not mad at me._

"Hello, Kuroba-san," Hakuba greeted the woman politely. "We're here to take Kuroba-kun to the movies if you don't mind."

"Kaito's mother" sighed. "I'm very sorry, Hakuba-kun. Kaito here is very tired from last night. It was a little bit of my fault." She chuckled playfully. "And he hasn't really slept so I would appreciate it if you would let him rest."

"But Kaa-san~!" Kaito pouted and hid the inner shiver as he called the girl who is almost 3 or 4 years younger than him "Kaa-san"

"No is no," she said firmly.

Kaito was impressed. Her poker face almost never faltered(not noticeably anyway) amd didn't show a single tiniest sign of nervousness as the blond detective scrutinized her carefully nor did she even make one single mistake acting as his mother. If he didn't know any better, he would've actually thought she _is_ his mother, which made him shiver even more. But that wasn't all. She didn't show much, almost none at all, but Kaito got a glimpse of the intelligence flicker and gone in her eye constantly. It was creepy. She was acting flawlessly _and_ observing others and the surrounding, gathering all the information she can from them as well. It was impossible for Kaito to believe that the girl was normal. Or even human.

"Well, we've got to go. Another reason I came back, other than delivering Kaito's baggage," she shot a glare at him-a motherly glare-to prove her point before continuing, "we have a guest coming. It was unexpected but they came to visit Tokyo!"

"And who would that be, if you don't mind telling us?" Hakuba asked, still trying to be polite and ease his curiosity.

"Oh, I don't mind! She's just an old friend of mine and Toichi's. She was rather fond of Kaito so that's why I was hoping he'll stay and meet them. After all, it has been 9 years already..."

"Why didn't you just tell us? In that case, we'll just swing by later." Aoko peeped in. "Well that's too bad, maybe on Saturday this week?" Aoko asked Kaito walking off and dragging Hakuba along with her. It was obvious that he wanted talk more.

Kaito smiled and waved. "Maybe!"

"Alright! Call me!" Aoko exclaimed before dragging frowning Hakuba away and commented to Hakuba, "You know you're heavier than you look." Hakuba scowled and sighing, he walked along with her without protest. Akako eyed "Kuroba-san" once more before following the other two.

Kaito laughed at the sight. "They make a great couple, don't they?" He commented then burst out laughing once again forgetting for a second that he had the BO's most dangerous member standing right next to him. Too bad it lasted only a second. He tensed right away and making sure his friends were out and gone, he turned to the master of disguises. "Now what?"

Maccully didn't respond. She was staring at the streets where Akako, Aoko and Hakuba had gone off to. She just gave him a small, "Hmm," still in his mother's voice.

Kaito's face hardened. "You wouldn't _dare_ to hurt them." His tone was cold as ice.

Maccully smirked at his response. "I'm not. We are partners now, right?" Kaito just gave her a death glare. "If only looks can kill..." She just shook her head. "Come on. I meant it when I said when we are having visitors."

**...**

Kaito went inside the house only to be greeted with smirk on Vermouth's face and grim look on Tantei-kun's.

"Why are we all here in _my_ house?"

"Trust me, I don't feel that comfortable here either," the faux child grumbled.

"This is going to be our last meeting before the plan starts. You pretty much know you are going to be killed if you refuse to do it, although I really prefer not to. But if we succeed, then being partners and all, we are willing to give you something. Consider it...as a bonus." Vermouth gave a chilling smile. But her hard gaze always seemed to soften around Kaito and Shinichi.

"And what would that be?" The shrunken teen asked raising his eyebrows. But in the end, there was a low growl. It was obvious that he wasn't in a good mood.

"A choice," Maccully said to them. The boys stared at her quizzically.

**:):):):):):):)**

Maccully soon left Kaito's house with her partner by her side, still disguised as his mother. She never took off the mask until she was _absolutely_ sure that no one is going to notice since she has always been a careful person. Then she felt an observing gaze. But she ignored it and gave Vermouth a look. Vermouth turned to the disguised teen and nodded. She had felt it too. But she seemed to relax a bit realizing that there was no one else on the streets except for them and the watcher behind the shadows.

"Do you think we'll need him?" Vermouth asked.

Maccully thought for a second and replied, "I don't see why not?" They talked, being careful not to give anything away but also raising curiosity in the watcher's head. In the corner of her eyes she saw the observer's face fill with curiosity and smirked. "We got him."

**...**

Hakuba loved this feeling. Curiosity was poking him, urging him to follow. But he hated it too. It always led him to trouble. Sometimes it led him _really_ close to the doorstep of death. He somehow wiggled out of Aoko's grasp and came running to Kaito's house, his instinct telling him something was terribly wrong. When he reached the house, Kaito's mother and a blond woman walked out. He did not notice a small child walking out of the same house a few seconds later with Kaito. Instead he followed the women subconsciously. When he heard the two women talking, he was sure that the person just few yards away from him was _not_ Kaito's mother. He continued to follow, and then he was yanked back by someone. Two women froze for a half of a second before continuing as if nothing happened. Kaito's mother's bright violet eyes flickered slightly then turned neutral, just like that. But then a blond woman stopped and so did the impostor of Kuroba-san. She did not hesitate to go on. She turned fully toward Hakuba's hiding place and whispered a frustrating growl.

"We missed." Those two word sent chills down the blond detectives back.

_What the hell has Kaito gotten into? What have I gotten _myself_ into?_ Hakuba swore under his breath and turned around to see who has yanked him back. "Kozumi-san?"

"You shouldn't have done that. You don't realize what they could do to a human. _He _shouldn't have gotten a deal with that devil," Akako scowled. Hakuba was pretty sure that emphasized 'he' wasn't himself.

"You mean Kuroba-kun?"

Akako nodded miserably. She said in frustration, "I _told_ him not to go that night! I told him the heist was out of the question but _no_, he still _had_ to go because of that..._boy_." She snarled as she said the word "boy," almost in disgust.

"You mean Conan-kun? What's wrong with him? Don't tell me he's involved too! And you knew about Kaito being Kid?"

"Never mind, we just gotta get out of here." Akako pulled him hard but Hakuba wouldn't budge. She shouted, "Geez, you're so stubborn! You don't realize what's at stake!"

"Then _make _me realize it!" Akako opened her mouth to speak but she swallowed her words in terror. "Kozumi-san?" Her eyes were wide and she was frozen in shock, literally. Then the blond detective realized she wasn't looking at him but someone or something behind him. Uneasy, Hakuba turned around slowly, ignoring his instinct screaming at him not to.

Impostor of Kaito's mother stood there with her mesmerizing gaze. "You know what, this isn't the right time, I decided." She carefully plucked out her purple contacts.

Vermouth hesitated and took a small step back, subconsciously. "Maccully, you sure about this? You aren't in the best shape..."

Maccully scowled at her blond partner. She knew. She knew that cursed comet approaching here is affecting her already. First of all her poker face has been slipping quite often. It was only slight but she knew the magician and the little detective have noticed many times. But this, she just had to do. Even though it will exhaust her greatly, more than usual, but she could bear it. She have spent her 14 years living in the cold criminal world. And not to mention she _survived_. She plucked out the other contacts off her eyes. "It's alright. It's not like I'm going to die because of it."

Hakuba frowned. He was truly confused. He turned to Akako to ask. Well, _tried _to. He just couldn't tear his gaze off of the impostor. When she took off her contacts, there was only blood red iris staring back at him. It was frightening yet so strikingly beautiful and seductive. Noticing his fazed look, the impostor-_"Maccully" as her partner called her,_ Hakuba noted- smirked.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. I don't enjoy torturing cute guys," she purred.

Vermouth rolled her eyes in the distance. "Hurry up and get this over with. I don't like staying in one place longer then I have to."

Maccully formed a humorless smile. Her blood-colored eyes flickered then suddenly changed colors. Her eyes were honey gold colored now, just like the half-Brit detective's hair in front of her. Eying both the witch and the blond teen, she whispered, "_Sleep. This never happened_."

Hakuba was first to react. His eyes rolled back and slumped to the floor. Only seconds after that, Akako fought with all her might however fell on the floor next to the detective. They were both sleeping soundly. Maccully gasped and stumbled backwards, her eye colors turning back to red.

"Are you okay?" Vermouth stepped forward to help her.

Maccully raised her hand, signaling she was fine. "It's okay. It just took a little more of an effort because that girl is a witch. I thought I smelt some unnatural magic from Kuroba-kun. And you know that energy from the upcoming comet is wearing me off." She pocketed her favorite gray colored lens held in a small contacts case and expertly put them on.

"What do we do with them?" Vermouth asked glancing at the detective and the witch.

"Oh, they'll just wake up in their room, slightly confused and a terrible headache. Although it differs from person to person…"

"How are they going to end up in their house?" Vermouth asked in an amused voice.

"They walk, of course." As soon as Maccully said that, Hakuba and Akako both stood up and dusted themselves as if nothing happened with a blank expression on their face and walked to the direction of their home.

Vermouth raised her eyebrow. "You've improved over the years," she remarked.

"Compliment from you?" Maccully teased. "Why, I'm honored."

Vermouth scoffed. "And again, you can be so childish sometimes."

"You should know that, Sharon Obaa-san."

Vermouth frowned at that. "Well, you being missing for last 2 years did not help. Also Sharon is _dead_. So Chris if you would. And please, I'm not that old," Vermouth said in an annoyed tone.

"You don't _look_ that old, Obaa-san," Maccully pointed out then chuckled. The blond woman just rolled her eyes. The teen eventually stopped chuckling and stared at the clear sky.

_This is it_, Maccully thought to herself, by _the end of this year, it's all going to be over._ She couldn't help it but to add, _if all goes well..._

**

* * *

**

Hahah! I just like naming names of the chapter with the words from the end of the story..."If All Goes Well" ;D

How was it? Good? Bad? I'm willing to take both!

**Ohhh,,, next chapter is the introduction to the next Kid's heist! Please look foward to it! **

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! I'm finallly able to use my computer! Hope you like this update!**

**Chelseaj500:  
I'm glad you love this story! I try hard to surprise peoples... Unexpected ideas popping here and there in the most random moments XD  
Good question...I don't know what happened to Aoko either. For now lets say Hakuba and Akako gave her some excuse to get away from her or something... Sorry... Couldn't get anymore creative than that...  
Yes, I thought it would be weird for Akako to be defeated so easily but there's a reason behind everything... You'll kind of get the feeling in the next chapter but for now, enjoy this update!  
**

**Cherrysmile:  
Here's the update!**

**...**

**Now please enjoy this story and don't forget to review please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 10: A Choice

Nakamouri cursed out loudly, not being able to take it anymore.

"Damn you, Kid!" And the whole office literally jumped. "It's been a month already, and he hasn't even pulled a single heist! Don't you _dare_ disappear on me again, Kid!" He continued to scream in rage.

Suddenly, an officer who looked rather new, burst into the station with a panicked face. He was gasping hard when Nakamouri stomped in front of him.

"A message...*gasp* from...*gasp*..."

He didn't need to continue. "Kid!" Nakamouri bellowed. As soon as he said that there was a stir between the officers. They were chatting excitedly. Nakamouri slammed his fist on the table catching most of the officers' attention. If that wasn't enough, Nakamouri's holler of _"QUIET!"_ sure worked. Everyone's eyes were on Nakamouri. "Men, we don't have TIME to chatter! We have some work to do!" There was a soft murmur of agreement. Not satisfied with the reaction he pushed, "That thief may be damn lucky but his luck can't hold on to him forever. Luck is tricky like that. So on the night of the next heist, we are sure to catch him! Who is with me?"

There were scatters of "yeah!"

"Who's going to catch him?" Nakamouri pushed.

This time all the men answered in unison, "WE ARE!"

"Good." He finally smiled in satisfaction. That's the sprit that I'm looking for. Now, let's solve this childish riddle!"

With a strong "Yes, sir!" all the officers went to work, gladly.

**:):):):):):):)**

In the mailbox of Mouri Kogoro residence, there was a small envelope addressed to Conan. Conan was expecting this and he jumped and brought the envelope along with the other mails. Good thing he grew couple of inches over the year or he wouldn't be able to get the mail. He rather skillfully slipped the small envelope in his pocket without anyone noticing and placed the rest on the desk. Shrunken Shinichi took a quick look at the envelope and saw a Kaitou Kid doodle grinning at him. He silently grinned back and went into action.

"Ah-le-le?"

Kogoro did not look up from his newspaper and Ran was in her room with Sonoko trying help Ran get her memory back. Maybe he would have a better chance there. He managed to get some juice on the cups without any help from Ran and put them neatly on the tray and carefully brought them to Ran's room. He put down the tray on the floor before knocking and opening the door.

"I brought some juice for you!" Conan exclaimed in a childish tone of oh-I-am-so-cute-that-you-could-eat-me.

"Thank you Conan-kun." Ran smiled. A forced smile, Conan noted.

"Is there something wrong Ran-neechan? You look so tense," he told her innocently. Ran froze for a half a second her smile twitched but remained smiling.

"Maybe you are just tired Conan-kun."

Conan nodded and smiled childishly and picked up his own glass of juice. "Brat, drink yours downstairs," Sonoko scowled.

"But I want to stay with Ran-neechan!" Conan whined. Then with sudden movement he exclaimed "Ah!" He had "accidently" spilled some juice on the floor.

"Now _look_ what you did!" Sonoko scolded.

"It's not a lot. I have my handkerchief with me." As Conan pulled his handkerchief from his pants pocket, a small envelope with a grinning Kid doodle just _happened_ to slipped out. "Huh? I wonder how that got in my pocket."

But before Conan could finish the sentence Sonoko screamed, "Kid-sama!"

Conan sighed inwardly and thought to himself, _Well, the rest is all to Sonoko._

Squealing she read:

_"My dear Mouris (plus Tantei-kun)_

_It was very upsetting to hear that Ran-chan has lost her memory(don't ask how I know. Magician never reveal his secret). So I want to invite you all to my next heist for entertainment and relax. I'll be waiting. Enjoy the show._

_-Kaitou Kid  
(doodle)"_

"Who's Kaito Kid?" Ran asked puzzled.

"AHH! Ran you _have_ to take me there! Oh, right. You don't remember him. He is the coolest thief in the whole _world_! I bet his really cute too!"

_H__e's still a freaking thief_, Conan thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes, out of habit.

Ran said in a confused voice, "I thought you had a boy friend...Makoto?"

"Yes, I told you about him, didn't I? Well a lady as beautiful as me just can't be stuck with one guy for the rest of my life you know? Unlike you and your husband Shin-"

Ran froze. "Sonoko!" She yelled, but not out of embarrassment like she used to.

"R-Ran?" Sonoko stared at her best friend, startled. She never acted like that before.

Conan slightly narrowed his eyes at Ran. _Is it really because of me? If not then...she's not really Ran... Then who the hell is she?_ Conan shook his head. _Don't be stupid, of cou__r__se she's Ran! I'm just imagining things I guess. I need some rest._

"You are right!" Sonoko exclaimed, slapping her back, playfully. "He _so_ doesn't deserve you!"

Ran's expression was somewhere between shock and surprise, but again, it was soon gone.

_Damn, when did Ran get so good at hiding her emotions? She would try to be strong, but she never tried to show how she felt. She was as honest as Hattori._

While the girls did the talking about the heist, Conan slipped out of the room. _Sonoko will convince her well enough. And all I've got to do is follow._ He smirked but it soon disappeared when he thought about Ran. _Something's wrong with her. I don't like it but I'm gonna have to keep an eye on her for a while._

**:):):):):):):)**

Conan sat down in the living room where Kogoro has drunk himself to sleep. He sighed and pinched his nose as the smell of beer filled the room. _It's going to be long before this odor goes away. Seriously, O__c__chan... Isn't it a little early to get drunk?_ But Kogoro didn't react but snore some more. Conan sighed again in annoyance and fluffed on to the nearest chair in the room and slid his hands into his pocket. There was a riddle for the next heist. Maccully and Vermouth had told Kaito what to target. But he didn't know why they would ask to steal that particular jewel. Kaito didn't tell him what it was. He just gave the faux child a heist note and waved him good bye. But he had to admit that he preferred it that way, to figure it out himself then someone telling him about it.

_"On the night when the star kisses the moon  
I shall steal the Maiden's Heart.  
It shall be stolen, true to its name  
When the clock strikes the treasure."_

Conan smirked. Kaito was obviously rushing. It wasn't his best work. The riddle was SO easy to solve. There still was a good week left until the heist if his correct. He'll just have to wait and see how it goes.

**:):):):):):):)**

Kaito leaned on the window with his hand on his cheek. He only send the personally letter to the Detective of the East because he was needed and the thief didn't want any other distractions. Kaito fell on to the bed with irritation.

_It's not going to stop Hakuba. He'll follow me to the end of the earth..._ He shook that horrifying thought away. _It's okay. I deal with him every__day at school. I could handle him a few hours more during the heist. I'll just have to cope with it._

Lying still on the bed, Kaito thought about a little meeting that was held today.

**...**

"A choice? What good will that do?" Frowning, little Conan asked.

"You don't know anything, little tantei," Maccully said coolly.

"Then tell us! We are after all working together, right?"

"Some things are better left unsaid, in order to protect them. You two should know that out of all people." Boys frowned at the girl but said nothing. "This is the choice I'm offering." Conan scowled but he listened, slightly interested. "You," she said as she pointed at the shrunken teen, "will be able to turn back to normal, after all this is done. And you," she turned to Kaito, "will be able to destroy Pandora and retire out of Phantom Thief's life and go back, living like a normal class magician in Ekoda High."

"It seems like an obvious choice to me," Conan pointed out.

Kaito nodded in agreement. "I would know what to choose. This isn't even a choice at all really. It's what we wanted all along anyway."

"But you will have to _survive_ first. And then again this is a choice. Make sure whatever you are choosing, you don't regret it." Both boys opened their mouth to speak at the same time when Maccully interrupted, "Don't make a choice now because sometimes, they change their mind in the most critical situation and regret it. And don't even think about saying you won't. Because most likely you _will._"

**...**

Kaito didn't get the girl. She was a freaking middle schooler, damn it! What does she know? Sighing, he closed his eyes and went through the plan for the heist. He wondered not for the first time why would those two BO members want him to steal that particular jewel. Perhaps it was the Pandora? No, didn't he find it less than a month ago? Come to think of it, he doesn't have it… But the girl had remained silent, not giving anything away. She did warn him about some shooting may take place... Could this all be a trap? He shook his head. No matter how much he hated that girl, he was pretty sure she wasn't trying to trick him. That didn't see like her type. Kaito smacked his head with his hand. What was he thinking, he only met her for a few weeks and she's an expert at hiding her thoughts! But still...

**:):):):):):):)**

"Conan-kun, are you alright?" Ayumi asked worriedly. "You weren't at school for weeks!"

"I'm okay, Ayumi-chan, really!"

"How can you be alright when you just got kidnapped?" Mitsuhiko countered. "It's time for Detective Boys! We'll find your kidnapper and make sure they are put into jail!" Genta and Ayumi agreed with determination.

"G-guys, there's no need. I'm back and that's all it matters."

"Edogawa-kun is right. And there's no lead and I'm sure the police will handle things just fine," Haibara added nonchalantly.

Conan gave her a grateful look. She didn't say anything. "And they didn't hurt me," Conan added mostly at Haibara. "Remember? Maybe they aren't the most terrifying criminals because they let me live."

Haibara silently translated in her head, _it's probably not them_. "Probably" because Conan doesn't really remember. Better too careful than sorry. But she didn't ask anymore. She wasn't a type of person who would investigate what's wrong with them. She would leave them alone, letting them take care of things their way. And she was pretty sure that prideful and overprotective detective would preferred it this way.

"Then we'll be your bodyguard! We are going wherever you are going and protect you!" Ayumi declared. The boys (excluding Conan) shouted in agreement.

"Oh, no..." Conan accidently said it out loud. Haibara couldn't help it but smirk at his mistake.

"What was that?" Genta asked with a huge frown.

"Nothing! I just thought I forgot something but I realized just now that I didn't..."

"Hmph, alright." And the over-weight child walked up to the front where Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were looking around for any possible dangers.

Conan sweat-dropped. _If it's dangerous for me, it is doubtlessly dangerous for you, you know. Plus Vermouth and Maccully are guarding each of us from the possible threat of the organization. After all they still need us alive. So in conclusion the only danger for me now is you guys._ But Conan smiled at the eager looks on the kids' face. _When I turn back to my old self, I'm going to miss them. They are going to make a great detective one day. Maybe one of the best police officers. They are so spirited and determined to the bone._

Haibara caught the look on Conan's face. "I haven't finished the antidote you know. Stop making that dreamy face and looking at the kids like this is good bye forever."

"I know," Conan scowled at her. But it soon disappeared and replaced by the thoughtful look on his face. Not let's-solve-this-case expression but instead an I-wonder-what-I -could-do-with-my life expression. "But if you did find the antidote, will you take it?"

The scientist shook her head. "I like it this way. There are people who care for me. I didn't realize it but Miyano Shiho was gone and only Haibara was left inside me. Before I even realized it, I have become that fake child. No, now that child is no longer a fake. She is_ me_."

Conan was little shocked when Haibara said this. He hasn't thought of it that way.

Part of him, as Kudo Shinichi, is still with him but his fake personality as Edogawa Conan has become REAL also. It was kind of hard to explain. But he realized he almost felt like how Haibara was, except he wasn't ready to give up on his old self again. He had someone waiting for him to come back, but _she _didn't. Sure, he had many painful memories but all are forgotten or hidden by the happy ones he had during his last 16years of "normal" life. And gain, _she didn't_. All she remembers about her childhood are terror and dark. These made a huge difference.

"What?" Haibara asked him coldly. Conan hadn't realized he was staring at her the whole time.

"Nothing, your words just got me thinking…"

"Yeah?" Haibara raised her eyebrows.

"What would I do? What would I do if I get my hands on the antidote? At first, I thought I wouldn't hesitate and take them, no matter the risk. But now… I don't know."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You know what, I'm going to give you a case to work on," Haibara offered. Conan stared at her but urged her to continue. "Figure out what you truly want and do it. This might be the hardest case you've ever gotten." Conan scoffed. Haibara looked at him with a deadpanned stare and continued, "Don't get thrown off by the emotion caused by something from the outside but find your true feeling about the situation."

"That's not even a case!" Conan scowled. "And it's not like you to say stuff like that."

The girl shrugged. "I never said I was _fully_ Haibara Ai. Some part of me is still wondering around. In short, I'm not Haibara Ai nor am I Miyano Shiho. Right now, I'm somewhere in between those two, so the question is, what is like me, anyway?"

Conan gawked at her. "Huh?"

"This isn't rocket science, you know." Smirking she added, "It's more complicated." Conan made a face. He didn't notice the Kid's heist note in his pocket slip away.

Ayumi turned around to talk to Conan when she caught a white paper slip out of Conan's pocket. "What is that?" She picked up the white paper that had settled down comfortably on the ground. Right away, she noticed the infamous drawing of Kid. "It's Kaitou Kid's heist note! It's not even on the news yet, and that means it's another personal note! Conan-kun is so lucky, to be able to receive the personal note from Kid _twice_."

Conan sweat-dropped. _Nope, I've got many personal heist notes from Kid before but nay times it just never reaches me, all thanks to Occhan._ He managed to chuckle, "No way, it's probably for Oji-san. And somehow he heard about Ran-neechan's memory loss and invited us to his heist by mail yesterday."

"I want to go!" Genta complained. And so did the other two kids.

"It's kind of far…" Conan commented unconsciously.

"How do you know, Conan-kun?"

_Crap, did I just say that out loud?_ "I read an article about the jewel, Maiden's Heart. And on the heist note there was something about a Maiden's Heart. I heard Oji-san mumbling about it. It was being showcased in Osaka…" then suddenly Conan froze for a second. _Oi, oi! Osaka, really?_

"No it's nothing..." Conan sweat-dropped once more.

"Well, I'm going to ask my mom anyway! Ja ne!" Ayumi waved.

"Yay, Kid's heist!" With that Genta and Mitsuhiko ran off.

"Oi, oi..." But the kids were long gone. Conan sighed. It seems that his sighing has increased greatly nowadays.

Haibara smirked at him. "Are you thinking if that Osakan teen?"

"Ah."

"Good luck. I don't know what you are planning but..."

"Don't do anything stupid. Yeah, yeah... It's the usual, isn't?"

Haibara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah that usual _pep talk_. Now my stop is here. Bye." Haibara walked toward Hakase's house.

"So cold as always," Conan grumbled. He tried to distract himself. "When the star kisses the moon, I shall steal the Maiden's name... There is an award ceremony in Osaka just few miles from where the heist is taking place. And in that ceremony, they give out a moon trophy to best actors, singers, ect ect... And apparently it's a tradition for the stars to kiss the trophy they've earned. And according to the TV, that's next week, huh?" Conan smirked to himself. "Can't wait."

**:):):):):):):)**

It was the day before the heist. The Mouris and Conan were currently at Hattori Heji's house. And thankfully for Conan, the Detective Boys' parentes decided not to let the kids go to the heist because the day after that is school night.

Anyway, back to Hattori Heji's house, you could hear the whining of a little boy.

"Awww, why?"

"Don't you dare saying why with me, brat. You've worried us enough. There's no need for you to worry us more!"

Heji leaned to the pouting child and whispered, "I think Occhan us right."

Conan turned to him in disbelief. "Hattori, not you too! You know I can't resist Kid's heist!"

"But it's only for today. No one will get killed just because you aren't there. Most likely it's more of a danger to bring you there, shinigami. And after all, it's dangerous for you since there might be people targeting you like at the last heist."

"Oi, oi!" When he realized that he had no choice, Conan growled, "Fine. Just this once, alright?"

"Alright!"

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be sulking in the room."

"Don't be so childish," Hattori scoffed.

Snorting, Conan replied, "I_ am_ a child, as you can see." With that said, he slammed the door and locked it.

"Aw, come on..."

"What was the slamming all about? What did you say to the brat?" Kogoro asked, completely nonchalant.

"He just didn't take the news well. I tried to change his mind, which I _did_, but as you can see, he's sulking."

Kogoro nodded, whether he understood or not. He just cared that the brat is not following him tomorrow night. "Alright, so who's gonna take care of him?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine on his own. But just in case, I'll ask Okaa-san about it."

**...**

In the locked room, Conan pressed the unfamiliar number into his phone that he memorized a week ago. After a couple of rings, a cool voice picked up.

"Hello, I knew you were going to call. Had problems?"

"Yeah, they won't let me join them to the heist, thanks to Ran losing her memory, Occhan being annoyed of me, and my last card, Hattori won't let me come with him either because of the kidnapping case."

"I see. I'll help, if you could answer a couple of questions..."

_**...**_**  
**  
**DING DONG~**

"Now who could that be?" Hattori frowned, before getting the door. "Hai!"

"Oh, sorry... Is Conan-kun there?"

Conan perked up at the voice. "Okaa-san!"

"Okaa-san? Wait, what?" 'That chubby lady isn't Kudo's mother! Who the heck is she?' "Hold on, lady. Who do you think you-"

"Hattori," Conan tugged on the Osakan's sleeve. Somewhere private!"

"Fine," Heji grumbled. "Please, come in."

"Heji, who's that?" Heji's mother called.

"Edogawa-san has come to... Uh, sorry but why are you here?"

"To see my only son of course! He gave me the address. I hope you don't mind that much," Edogawa-san said, cheerfully.

"Oh, that's fine! How about staying for dinner while you are at it?" Heji's mother suggested kindly.

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly do that! The plane is leaving in an hour and we have to go!"

"We?" Heji raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, my husband and I figured that Conan-kun would miss us so we finally got a week of vacation from our work to spend time with him. Isn't that great?"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Heji's mother agreed, still chopping vegetables with an amazing speed in the kitchen. "I'm very sorry for not being able to give a proper greeting... Mu hands are full at the moment, unfortunately."

"That's fine. I'm just going to pick up Conan-kun and leave-"

"Right after you talk to me!" Hattori chimed.

Edogawa-san stared but pulled her smile together. "Of course." She entered the room and closed the door behind her. Heji's mother paused, wondering what Heji had planned for the woman but went back to making dinner, once again.

**...**

"Kudo, so she's really your..."

"Yeah," Conan shrugged. "Kaa-san, can you take off the mask?"

"Sure thing, Shin-chan!" She slowly and delicately removed the mask. Curly light brown of the famous actress, Kudo Yukiko was revealed along with her face that never really seem to age.

Heji gaped. "Wow... She's your mother?"

"Shut your mouth, Hattori. Flies aren't so tasty." Heji scowled at him but slowly closed hia mouth.

"Well, Yusaku and I learned about the recent kidnapping with Shin-chan when we came to visit Tokyo so Yu-chan and I decided Shin-chan needed some vacation. Don't you agree, Hattori-kun? So we are taking him to America for a week or so..."

"Alright. If Kudo claims you are his mom then you are... And since you said you are here to keep him out of trouble... So be it..."

Smiling fondly, she replied, "Thank you, Hattori-kun. Now can you leave us alone? I need help with the disguise from Shin-chan and it's not that pretty."

"Fine, but you should join for dinner..."

"Nah, I'm not that hungry," Conan told him. "And didn't you say we have an hour until the flight?"

"Right! We've got to hurry!"

"Okay... I'll go tell Occhan then."

When Conan made sure Heji was out of hearing range, she shot his "mother" a sharp look. "All I told you was small details of how "Conan's mother" looks and you got it down perfectly _and_ Kaa-san's. You are truly freaky, you know that, Maccully"

"Heh, says the person who de-aged ten years," the girl countered. Conan scowled.

"Whatever. I think I know you well enough to know you don't need help for the disguise. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Here," she tossed a small revolver that was concealed in her purse to the fake-child. "It's dangerous tonight and it never hurts to be careful. I have your disguise at the car with Vermouth so you could apply them just in case someone from the heist recognizes you. We'll drop you off at the park and Kid will handle the rest."

"You carry _four_ handguns?"

"Again, never hurts to be too careful." Conan gawked at her. "Anyway, I believe you know the time when the heist starts?"

"Of course. It's at 10:50 P.M. It says when the both hands on the clock strike the treasure. And ten is written as X in roman number form. And X is often used to mark treasures in the treasure map."

"Precisely. We have four hours until the heist and that Osakan niichan looks like he's gonna leave after eating his dinner. So tell me... Why is he going when he told YOU not to go?"

"_You _should know. He thinks the BO is involved thanks to that kidnapping incident which he is half right."

Maccully smirked. "And he thought going on this heist will prove if his deduction is right or wrong... Heh, he'll get the results alright." When Conan looked at her puzzled, she explained, "I forgot to mention it to you but it seems that Snake had gotten himself an alliance with Gin. He and his crew will be there. Vermouth and I will try to stall them and making them think we are FBI but our top priority is to be hidden, and yours is to complete that mission in one piece. So we will be busy keeping our lives out of line of fire so that's why I'm giving you the gun. I slipped some extra bullets to your pocket too."

"What how-" Conan checked his pocket and with a shocking face, he realized that there were! 'Was she a former thief or a pick-pocket of some kind?'

Putting on the last touches, Maccully said in satisfaction, "Done."

"Let's go then."

* * *

**This isn't the most exciting chapter... but I'm working on it! I love writing about Kaitou's heist! Just couldn't resist putting another one... **

**probably more after that but we'll see... for now I'm following my original plan unless another random idea pops up :) I'll probably update once a week in the weekends from now! If I have time I'll try to update as soon as possible but I doubt it 'cause school is starting... T.T**

**Thank you for reading and... (god, do i really have to repeat? Yeah I'm gonna) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally! Here's the update!**

**Miracle or Magic:  
Yeah...You might get some idea in this chatper!**

**Chelseaj500:  
Yeah! I'm glad you love it! Sorry for the late update! School just LOVE to ruin teenager's life... haha jk  
As for the mission, you'll see in the next few chapters. XP Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DC OR MK**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Bathe in Moonlight**

It was Kid's heist night.

As the shrunken detective predicted, Ran was dragged to the Kid's heist by Sonoko. She was very tense though, never relaxing more than a minute. She took a quick look around the heist place. They (Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko) stood in front of the building, where it had been thoughtfully reserved by the gentleman thief. They've earned some death glare from many of Kid's crazed fan girls but the gaze soon was swallowed by Sonoko's undefeatable glare back.

"I knew Kid-sama would fall for me one day! He even reserved the best spot for us!"

"I'm not much of a Kid fan but I like it," Kazuha commented. "Except Heji... He's..." She trailed off, staring at the building in front of her, buzzing with cops.

"Hai, hai. You want to be with your boyfriend, right?"

Kazuha blushed furiously and slowly nodded. "But it's okay. I'll only get in his way..."

"That's nonsense! Why would- Oh, Ran help me out here!"

"What?" She asked feeling lost. She was busy searching for someone... Possibly some THING but she didn't know. She felt THEM. Although she didn't know who them is. She looked around once more, searching for anything-anything at all. "Sorry, Sonoko... Just feeling a little jumpy."

Sonoko checked her watch in impatience. "There's still thirty minutes left until the heist starts. And with so many people in one place in middle of summer, it sure is hot," she complained, fanning herself.

"Too bad that jewel is not your uncle's collection, ne? Then we would be in the building, most likely, than frying outside," Kazuha commented to Sonoko who nodded and pouted.

**:):):):):):):)**

Few miles away from the heist building in the local park, a little girl with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes wearing a short skirt that reached only up to her mid thigh, showing off her smooth athletic legs and layers of tank tops with a light jacket with rolled sleeves over it, waited by the fountains. It was already dark and it's been long since the stars began to show.

She waited and waited, checking her watch every once in a while. Until a white figure in a hang glider landed gently near her.

Smirking Kaitou Kid said to the girl as he handed a white rose that magically appeared in his hand, "You look beautiful, Tantei-kun. You should dress like that more often."

The girl/boy frowned at him itching to kick something at him but held it down, thinking back to his skirt that was WAY too short for his taste. "I _still_ can't believe she managed to persuade me to wear this. Even Kaa-san couldn't make me," the shrunken highschooler grumbled.

Kaitou Kid laughed. "Well, we've got to go." Holding on to the little girl/boy's hand, he went inside the nearest tall building around. When he reached the roof, he warned to his little critic, "Hold on tight!" And he jumped, holding the detective with his strong grip and activating the hang glider.

"Ahh!" A scream escaped the 17-year-old-now-7-year-old boy. His face beet red he yelled at the Phantom thief, "_Baro_! I'm wearing a freaking skirt! You never said anything about flying!"

"Well then, Tantei-kun? What did you expect?"

Conan groaned. "So what's the plan?"

"Nothing complicated, I assure you..."

**:):):):):):):)**

At the strike of ten fifty, Kid appeared with a fancy pink smoke and a little girl about seven next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kid exclaimed, with a booming voice. "I thank you all for this lovely gift." Hakuba was in the corner of the room, and gave a quick look at the thief and then turned his attention away to the surrounding. _Must be because of the last heist with snipers._ Kaito thought silently behind his poker face.

"Kid!" Nakamouri exclaimed. "What's with that girl next to you?"

That got Hakuba's attention. _Kid brought a _girl_ to the heist?_

"Oh, she is my special guest tonight. I was thinking of doing this with Mouri-san but I figured little Ojo-san here would like it better." Conan shot him a glare but said nothing. "So my little maiden, how did you like it?" Handing the kid a small white rose, he smiled.

Conan narrowed his eyes. _I still got the rose from before, baro._ But with his best imitation of a girl he replied with a giggle, "Arigato, Kid-san."

Kid gave the tantei an amused look before turning back to the inspector. "I thank you for the entertainment, keibu-san, but I most go if you don't mind..."

"Kid, when I catch you, you'll be charged with kidnapping too!"

The Phantom Thief tsked. "That's _if_ you catch me, keibu-san. And her mother wouldn't mind. I'm her baby-sitter for tonight. Not that her mom knows but do not fret my dear keibu. I always give back what I stole..." Then the jewel he was holding glowed red in the moonlight. _How is that possible? Didn't I find Pandora a month ago? And I thought it was a pearl and this is a sapphire!_

Nakamouri caught Kid's shocked look. "What's wrong Kid?" Hakuba saw it too. It wasn't like him that he would show his shock.

He barely caught the thief saying, "Maybe not _always_..."

Nakamouri's eyes widened, realizing what Kid had meant. "You ain't keeping that gem! Dog pile!"

Kid's head snapped up and dodged the police officers easily, grabbing the girl and disappeared with a pink smoke.

The girl's eyes grew large and hissed to the thief, "We need to lose them. I saw Gin. It was far away but I saw him just across the building! Now all the hell is about to break lose. Get the Task Force out of the building, now!"

"Damn, already? Oh, crap! Did they saw the stone glow red?"

"I don't know... Anyway, we've got our own work to do now!"

"Oh, yeah... Here!" Kid tossed the gem at the stunned tantei.

"What?"

"I said it in the note, didn't I? It said: '_It shall be stolen the way it fits its name._' And to prove my point I even call you "little maiden." The way to steal the Maiden's Heart would be stealing the maiden who has the heart, ne?"

Conan was struck with realization. "You! You convinced Maccully to dress me up like this? Just so I could be your "maiden" in your stupid heist?"

The thief pulled a fake hurt look. "You wound me, Tantei-kun. You know as well as I do that my heist is far from stupid."

"Yeah, it's _insane_," Conan grumbled. "You will pay for this, after we take care of few things..." Conan slightly lifted his skirt revealing a gun holder strapped on to his thigh. He slipped the gem with the gun that Maccully had given him, and then followed the damn thief that made him wear _girl's _clothes.

As expected, the Task Force caught up to the thief with a little help from Hakuba when a single shot was fired at Kid which he dodged with his experience and luck.

"What the-!" Kaito cursed. "Out of the building, now! All of you!"

"No way, Kid," Nakamouri growled. "No one randomly just shoot in_ my_ town! Team Alpha, we go after the shooter! The rest, go after Kid!" With that said he went toward where the bullet has come from while the rest stood there, frozen, confused with what was happening right now. But they got themselves together and while the Team Alpha followed Nakamouri, the rest continued to pursue the thief. Hakuba stood there, hesitating then making up his mind he followed Team Alpha.

_Crap, crap, crap..._ Kaitou Kid cursed to himself.

"Kid, let go of me!" Chibi tantei screamed.

"But-"

"I cannot live, knowing that I cost those people their lives!"

"That'll be the same for me!" Kid pressed with his eyes hard with concern.

"I'll be back. I promise."

There was a long uncomfortable silence before the thief sighed in defeat. "You better, because if you don't I might shoot you myself."

"I thought you were non-violent," Conan countered.

"Yeah, so don't make me change that." The Phantom Thief's grip loosened letting the girl/boy drop. For a second, the remaining Task Force hesitated, whether to follow the girl or Kid when the girl ran toward the place where the bullet was fired.

Snapping out of panic, one of the officers picked up his walkie-talkie and reported, "The little girl is headed your way, Nakamouri-keibu!"

_"What?"_ The voice of the loud mouthed keibu was heard through the machine. "Shit, I knew from the start that the girl will eventually cause trouble. Team Beta, follow the girl-" The machine was sliced in to two by the metal projectiles from Kid's card gun.

"Heh. I thought you guys were chasing me? Never mind then..." Other officers tried to search for their own walkie-talkie when Kid interrupted, "If you're looking for the walkie-talkie, I pick-pocketed from you guys a_ long_ time ago. Well, ja ne!"

That got the men's attention to the thief. Without thinking too hard about it the men chased the thief.

**:):):):):):):)**

Breathing hard, Conan barely caught up to the cops. He didn't know how he did it. He, a child of an age 7, caught up to highly trained and physically fit cops. Maybe the occasional bullets did it only grazing few of the officers. Thankfully no one was dead. Conan stood in front of the cops with his arms spread out, signaling them to stop which surprisingly worked. He/she put a finger to her lips and the men calmed down and prepared themselves with their guns, all ready and loaded. Only Hakuba stood there, unarmed.

"You know how to fire?" Conan asked, still imitating a girl's voice. He found it surprising that he was actually good at it.

Hakuba nodded. Conan sighed and slipped his hand under the skirt and pulled out a revolver. Throwing the gun at him, Conan said coolly, "Here." Hakuba stared at the gun. Before he could even ask the child why she was even carrying a gun she said, "Don't ask."

"Do you know Kid, personally?"

Conan stared at the blond detective with tired eyes no seven year olds should have. "And if I do?"

Hakuba raised his eyebrows. 'She knows Kuroba?' Clearing his throat, the half Brit asked, "You _do_ know that you are in a way helping the criminal?"

Conan smirked. "I know. I may not look like it but I am a detective too. A good one at that and you can count on it. But I think that sometimes Kid poses so little threat compared to others. And sometimes and lately _a lot_ of times I work with the dark side of law in order to catch a bigger fish than others who would cause little threat to the public. It seems that YOU know who Kid really is," Conan eyed the blond detective with a sharp eye.

Hakuba shrugged, "Didn't have any solid evidence to prove them. I will soon though." The disguised boy just nodded. You have a bright mind, Ojo-san! But crime is still a crime."

"So it is..." The girl/boy said with a distant look in her/his eyes. "That's what I thought at first too." Then he stiffened. He could feel _Them_. He could feel _Gin_... Conan instantly turned around, in full alert. Startled by the child's sudden reaction, Hakuba held his gun up.

"You have a sharp instinct, kid..." A cold voice echoed in the hallway. Task Force slightly drew back, and so did Hakuba but Conan stare down at the blond. A smirk appeared as the blond murderer pointed a gun them. "Now hand over the girl."

_Gin,_ Conan mouthed hatefully. Conan frowned; _did he know that I had the jewel? How did Gin know about that? He figured out what the heist note meant? He even bothered to look at the heist note?_

"Why would you want the girl?" Hakuba asked cautiously.

"Well she should know. She has the jewel. Be a nice kid and hand over the jewel and I might let you live."

Conan's icy blue eyes now burned in hate. "Liar, you'll kill them and me no matter what I do."

"Heh, smart kid. That's right. I guess I'll just kill you all and take it."

Conan tried to hide his fear when his eyes widened and smirked. Hakuba obviously noticed the child's smirk. Before anyone could do anything, the blond killer collapsed as a gun connected to his head, taking in a pretty hard blow.

"Maccully," Conan greeted her. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Hmm, is that so? And I thought I told you to take care of yourself."

"Well, turns out it's easier said than done."

Maccully nodded in understanding. Finally noticing the stares from the officers, she answered for them, showing her fake-but-real-looking-badge, "My name is Christen Delia, a FBI agent." Some of the Task Force nodded in understanding when Hakuba and Nakamouri frowned.

"What the hell is FBI doing here? And you know her?" Nakamouri asked Conan.

"She's my cousin from America! She said she came here to work!" Conan replied cheerfully.

"You still need Japan Police's permission to get involved like this."

"But I saved your butt, didn't I?"

"But..."

"What us going on here? Why were you here in the first place with a gun?" Nakamouri yelled at her. But Maccully completely ignored him.

"Speaking of guns..." She eyed the gun that the blond detective was gripping and back to the girl.

Noticing her glares Conan replied shrugging, "I thought he needed it."

"Hmm. Fine. But I need it back." With a quick movement, the gun was in her hands. Hakuba stared at her, stunned.

"Are you...Kid?" Hakuba asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Maccully scoffed. "I really dare the thief to disguise as me. But…he wouldn't." Then she smiled wickedly at Hakuba's frown. Inside, she thought to herself, _there are too many people here and Vermouth is taking care of Snake's gang._ She glanced up in the sky looking at the bright full moon. _I'll have to take my chance with the moon._

Behind her blue contacts lens, her blood red iris changed colors. Men froze, staring into her gaze. Only Conan wasn't affected by it but felt a slight chill down his back. Something wasn't supposed to happen. It was…unnatural…

_"Get out of the building, now."_ Maccully commanded in a hypnotizing voice. The next happened pretty fast. With Nakamouri and Hakuba leading, the men hurriedly ran out if the building.

"_You_ have al lot of explaining to do." Conan growled.

**:):):):):):):)**

Kid stepped into the empty hallway. With the Task Force chasing the dummy outside of the building. Only one was left... Not including Tantei-kun's worth of the cops and Hakuba. He reached the closet and unlocked it. When he opened it, Hattori Heji was there gagged and glaring at him with his intelligent emerald eyes.

Kid removed the gag and winced as Hattori shouted in such loud voice that would've almost put Nakamouri's in same.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY DID YOU TIE ME UP? DAMMIT!"

"We have to talk," Kid managed to say with his ears still ringing.

**:):):):):):):)**

"Damn," the disguised teen said as she slumped to the floor, breathing hard.

"Oi, you okay?" Conan said in concern.

"F-fine," she answered.

_She's stammering... A girl who has perfected the "poker face" is stammering. She is absolutely NOT fine!_

"Get me t-to the roof," she said.

"Okay, but I'm just going to warn you that I am at the moment, _seven_ years old."

She groaned in frustration. "Well, I can help with that." Maccully's head snapped up only to see the famous thief grinning at her. "Something got you exhausted so much you can't keep a straight poker face. So what happened?"

"Eh, let's just say she has _a lot_ of explaining to do." Conan answered in her place while the girl looked away. He helped her on to the back of the thief and started running toward the roof.

Then she tensed and whispered, "Hakuba Saguru..."

"What?"

"He's..." Damn, she was seeing spots. Second by second, she was feeling more tired. _I can't lose consciousness now... Come on!_ But the sky didn't answer to her prayers as she was plunged into the darkness.

"O-oi!" Kid yelled. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," the chibi tantei answered. "Just lost consciousness. Whatever her reason is, we have to get to the roof."

"Already here," the thief announced as he opened the door to the roof. Bright silky moonlight bathed them as hot humid summer air joined. Putting the girl down, he asked, "Now what?"

"Hello, Kid." The Phantom Thief froze at the voice.

He growled back, "Snake." The shrunken teen was beside the thief with his hands over the wrist watch, ready to aim.

As moonlight poured on to the unconscious girl, they did not notice that behind her dark clothing, there was a glow of red in her chest...

* * *

**How was it? You got the idea? YEAH! But who knows? I might twist them a little :) Please tell me what you think. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Whew! Sorry for the late update! It's been almost a week! Even I can't wait that long...**

**Miracle or Magic- It's IN her chest like the glow came from INSIDE her chest... But idk about the Pandora part...**

**Chelseaj500- Yes! Conan crossdressing was my favorite part! So I couldn't resist but to continue...**

**Shadowgin- Hmmm idk... Maybe maybe not... I haven't decided yet! I might change my mind anytime! I love adding twists after all! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Two Detectives Join the Game

The heist was over in a blink of an eye. And the girls walked back to Heji's residence, slightly disappointed.

"That wasn't so fun," Sonoko grumbled. "Even though we were personally invited, Kid-sama didn't even acknowledge me. Today was supposed to be a day when he sweeps me off my feet!"

"Sonoko…" Ran sweat-dropped. Kazuha looked uncomfortable on the way back to Heji's house. Noticing that Ran asked, "Kazuha-chan, are you alright?"

She didn't answer but just stared at the phone. When the phone suddenly rang, Kazuha picked it up immediately and yelled at the speaker. "_Ahou_! Where the heck are you?"

"Gomen, Kazuha! I met a detective friend and I'm staying over at his house today. Would you mind telling Oyaji about it?"

"Heji, there's school tomorrow, you can't…"

"Tell him I'm skipping school too."

"_What? _" Kazuha was absolutely furious. "_HEJI!_"

But the line was already dead. Kazuha screamed in frustration as she followed the two girls to the train station.

…

"I told her," Heji said to the blond woman calmly standing next to him.

"Good. Now Hakuba-san?" She handed the blond detective a cell phone.

He snatched up the cell phone, glaring at the woman, and began dialing a familiar number of his house. "It's me, Saguru. Yes, I'm fine… No, I stumbled on to an important case… I don't know… Alright, bye." The half Brit detective hung up the phone and handed it back to the woman. "Now, tell us."

Smiling coldly, the blond woman tossed her wavy hair over her shoulder before saying, "Introduction first. My name…is Chris Vinyard. But Vermouth if you would."

**:):):):):):):)**

Maccully was breathing heavily then a little by little her breath got softer and calmer. The red light in her chest still glowed but it dimmed a little than before. _I guess I'm in the moonlight… Damn, I really hate explaining things. _She slightly crack opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Her body was heavy from exhaustion so she failed to do so. She waited a few seconds before her strength returned to her. When she tried once again to sit up, she heard a voice that was neither Kid's nor the chibi detective's. _Crap, I know that voice… _She laid low, right hand carefully reaching for her gun. She then clutched her jacket and pulled the zipper all the way up, not letting the red light leak out from her clothing. She was sweating a lot, all thanks to wearing a jacket in mid-July but it was still useful. Her breath froze when she saw Snake pointing the gun at Kid. _Crap, Vermouth is going to kill me if Kid gets shot…_ Snake didn't notice the disguised girl standing up, with the gun nicely out of sight. He was too busy with the thief.

"I'll make sure you stay dead this time, Kid. But who do we have here, a little girl?" Snake turned his attention to Conan. "Well, I'll start with her first."

Kid's eyes widened and he stepped in front of the shrunken child, shielding him. But as crazy as a lunatic can be, Snake laughed madly before the sound of gunshot shook the peaceful summer night air. Kid closed his eyes tightly and expected a bullet through his body or any kind of pain but he didn't. Even after the loud bang of a shot, he didn't feel anything. He crack opened his eyes and gaped at the fallen Snake. He looked around and saw Maccully fully covered with a hard poker face and a gun on her hand.

"Sorry I broke your no one gets hurt rule," she muttered.

"It's okay… he deserved it. I guess…"

She scoffed. "_Nobody_ deserves to die when the time is yet to come." Kid and Conan stared at her, puzzled. "He's alive," she said shortly. The boys nodded in understanding. "You should change your rule to no one gets killed. Because that's the only rule I can guarantee. Well, kind of…"

"Anyway," the Phantom Thief said to the girl, "You said something about Hakuba. What is it?"

She shrugged. "It's fine. Vermouth probably took care of it." Boys stared at her but didn't ask anymore about it.

"And Hattori? I could've sworn he was in the building but…"

"Oh, sorry about that…" Kid said raising his hands, "I…uh…kind of tied him up in the closet. He was pretty pissed."

"Well, where is he now?"

"Uh…"

"Kuroba!"

"Relax," said Maccully. "He's fine. You'll see him soon."

Conan growled, "He better be…"

…

Just a few miles from the building where the heist took place, there was an abandoned building. Conan couldn't believe just how many random abandoned building was in Japan!

When he peaked inside, he saw Heji and Hakuba inside. _With Vermouth_. He tried to run in but a strong, lean arm stopped him, lifting the boy. "What are you _doing?"_ Conan yelled at the girl who held him.

She ignored him and commented, "Hmm, you need to eat more. You are too light." Kid instantly held his card gun in his hands. "Oh?" She said raisin her eyebrows, "What's this, a knight in a shining armor rescuing his "little maiden"?" Kid growled something and Maccully just chuckled. Then her face turned serious. "Just hear me out first, will you?"

Conan frowned; his piercing blue eyes searching the holders face but found nothing. _Of course. _"Go on."

"Thank you," she replied politely and sincerely. It was all a poker face. But the boys ignored it for now. "Well, my mission from _Him_ was that I capture Edogawa Conan and Kaitou Kid either dead or alive." The thief and the detective's eyes widened. "But you see I don't _want_ to that because you have such bright future in your life and decided to help you out with a little deal. You know what that deal was right? You guys agreed to it. Either way, it's my win. You two dies or help me out in return. So I planted two bodies, one of Edogawa Conan and Kaitou Kid. Of course, since we don't want Kid's identity to be revealed, he was burned beyond recognition. All they needed as evidence is the jewel that he stole that night which I placed it near the body. Vermouth already took care of it."

"Wait, you mean that pearl that glowed red?" Kid asked, confused.

"Nope, this heist."

"Wait, I have the jewel right here with me!" Conan exclaimed. He reached for the gun holder and held out the gem, glowing red.

"That's fake." Maccully explained plainly. "Kaitou Kid isn't the _only_ person who's capable of stealing things masterfully. And I made sure I destroyed the gem so maybe they would give up on Pandora. They obviously saw the red flow from the jewel."

"Huh?"

"That fake gem you are holding has laser inside. It "glowed" when the moonlight hit the jewel because I pressed the remote control to activate it."

"Let me guess," Kid said smirking, "you were disguised as one of the officers."

"The easiest," she responded smirking back.

"So that pearl that I stole about a month ago is Pandora?"

Maccully shook her head, leaving Kaitou Kid confused. "That's called the Pandora's tear. You know, every 10,000 years or so Pandora cries tears of immortality. That was that."

"Where is it?" Kaito asked cautiously.

"I didn't know you were interested in being immortal," said Maccully, slightly amused. "Well, it's gone; shattered in pieces."

Kid's eyes widened and asked, "You…didn't want it?"

"Of course not. My life is like hell; why would I want to live _forever_ in this damn world?"

"You know for a 14 year old, you use a lot of swear words," Conan pointed out loud.

"Nah, nowadays, even 10 year olds are capable of using this kind of vocabulary," Maccully answered shrugging. "I'm getting off topic. Anyway, we can't let them know that you are alive. I know you trust them but in this kind of business, trust is a too much of a luxury."

"So _why_ am I a freaking _girl?"_ Conan asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because Hattori-kun knows you well."

"So?"

She rolled her eyes and answered as if it was obvious, "If he knows you well, then he knows you well enough that you would never disguise as a girl, hm?"

"But I _did,_" Conan spat.

Rolling her eyes again she said, "But it's safer this way. You could reveal yourself or whatever when this is all over. For now, it's safer for us and the people around you that Kid and Edogawa Conan are dead and let the organization's guard down…at least a little more than before."

"Why do they want _me _dead?" Conan asked, frowning, "Don't tell me they found out…"

"Nope, they just thought you were a threat, being nosey and all that. You have no idea how many close calls you had with them." Conan winced.

"So Kaitou Kid is dead. Now what?" Kaito asked rolling his eyes. "It should be on the news by tomorrow…and I have my _own_ work to do."

"It told you, after all this is over, you'll find the Pandora and see it destroyed. I swear it." Kid's eyebrow rose. "Anyway," Maccully continued ignoring the thief, "put on your best disguise that you are comfortable in."

Conan sheepishly raised his hand. "Uh, can… I…?" He looked down at his skirt.

"NO!" Both Kid and Maccully exclaimed at the same time. They showed a slight shock and surprise but hid them pretty well.

Kid cleared his throat and said, "Maccully-chan is right. Your best disguise would be girl's."

"Kid…" Conan growled under his breath.

"We have to go. We do have schedules you know," Maccully pointed out, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" The faux-child glared daggers at the BO member.

"Yes, yes I am. Now change the disguise to this outfit. We don't want Hakuba-san getting suspicious of you if he recognized you from the heist."

"Then what?"

"Then we go in."

* * *

**I loved the part when I put both Kid and Maccully yell "NO" when Conan asked for change of guy clothes. I'm so mean to Conan :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for reviewing! It always makes me happy everytime I check my story! This story will show what happened in the heist with Heiji and Saguru and how they got involved with those "evil" girl and Vermouth. **

**Chelseaj500: You'll see in the later chapters... Thank you! As much as I love Conan I just love to make his life more miserable! But nothing that he can't handle!**

**Miracle or Magic: Me too I thought it was really cute *^^* Here's the update!**

**Shadowgin: oh idk means I Don't Know. haha get it? I use it a lot with my friends while texting so it came out of habit... Well let's just say Heiji will get in one hell of a trouble after all this is over but that's for another time ;) And I'm not gonna answer your last question. I'm just going to leave you wondering. Maybe I'll throw another clue in the next chapter. MAYBE. *evil grin***

**Key: -x-x-x-: flash back**

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I FORGET TO DO THIS BUT YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW BY NOW FROM READING ALL THE OTHER FANFICS IN THIS WEBSITE...I DO NOT OWN DC OR MK

* * *

Chapter 13: The Newcomer

There was a creaking sound of the opening door, making the blond woman and the two detectives turn.

"You are finally here," she purred at the newcomer.

"Yes, and the two guests too," there came the reply from the red haired woman who looked about she was in the early twenties. "Come in, now," she said to someone just outside the door.

Hattori and Hakuba frowned at the two women and at the two others who stood next to the door. There was tow girls; one about the age of seven and the other about the age of seventeen.

"And who would you be, ma'am?" Hakuba asked, still frowning and upset.

"I'm Maccully. And this is—"

"Wait, Maccully? I remember a kid in the heist tonight… She called you that: Maccully." Hakuba interrupted.

"Was it Ku—Conan?" Heji looked at the other detective, full of hope.

Hakuba shook his head, and said, "It was a girl. She said she was a detective too but I didn't really take her seriously. Although she was carrying a fully loaded gun…"

Heji saw Vermouth's smirk disappearing and growling something incoherent. "That's him…" Heji murmured. The Osakan Detective glanced at the woman again, only to find the smirk back in the place.

"Why was he there, then? Why would he help the thief steal the jewel?" Hakuba mumbled. "He did say something about catching a bigger fish…"

"He's gone," Maccully spoke calmly. "I told you already, he had crossed the organization too many times that my partner and I had to get rid of him, along with Kaitou Kid. Anymore questions you want me to answer, detectives?" The two detectives stared at her in shock. The two "guests" just stared at them, indifferently.

Finally Heji turned his attention fully to Maccully. "You are the bitch that killed Kudo?" Heji interrupted. "What do you think—"

There was a dangerous glare in Maccully's eyes that made him stop. "I _think _Hattori-san, you might want me to finish. And I was told to get rid of _Edogawa Conan_ not _Kudo Shinichi_. And so, he's gone."

"You not only killed Edogawa-kun but also Kuro—"Hakuba started to say but stopped himself, realizing that the Osakan detective wouldn't know about Kaito being Kaitou Kid. "Never mind." He quickly ended. Heji didn't even notice, only to be surrounded in fiery anger his seemed to hold that seemed like it could explode in any moment.

Maccully's eyebrows rose and smirked. "_As I was saying, _these two young ladies here are Izunara Yurina and Izunara Ekira."

The seventeen year old girl wearing a navy blue school uniform bowed and introduced herself, "My name is Izunara Ekira. But please call me Kira." Her lips played a mischievous smile while her dark green eyes were serious. Her light ash blond hair in a same shade of the little girl's was tied to ponytail, making her head look small.

"And this child here is…"

The seven year old sighed and tossed her wavy medium long hair. "Maccully-san, I'm most definitely _not _a child," Yurina said to the woman in a calm, adult-like tone. It reminded Heji of that Haibara girl somehow.

"Of course, Yuri-chan," the red-headed woman smirked. The little girl glared daggers at her, obviously not pleased with the way the woman called her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the two detectives and introduced herself without any enthusiasm, "Please I rather not have anyone call me Yurina. Rin is fine."

"So you two are sisters?" Hakuba asked, curiously. "You guys look so much alike.

"Actually," Kira started, "She's my twin."

Heji froze as Hakuba cocked his head, confused. "But you guys look like you were ten years apart…"

Rin turned to the Osakan detective, her eyes lighter green eyes shining brightly. "You are Hattori Heji, ne? The famous Detective of the West…" Heji nodded slowly, wondering what the little girl was getting to. "You don't seem that surprised by this." Heji flinched at the girl's comment. She chuckled and said to him, "I thought so. You are _way_ too easy to read."

Heji bit back the insult crawling from his throat and said calmly glaring coldly at her, "And you are saying the same thing happen to you as…" He paused thinking about his words and replied after taking a glance at the blond detective, "…Conan?"

Rin twitched while smiling and answered, "Yes, the same thing."

Heji glared at the women in the room with anger burning in his eyes. "Why didn't you get rid of them," he pointed at Kira and Rin, "when they are also danger to your organization? Aren't they the survivor of that poison?"

"No, I didn't get rid of the chibi tantei because he was a survivor but rather because he was running into them too much. Coincidence or not," Maccully explained, her voice remaining calm. "Plus, the Boss doesn't know about them."

The detectives stared in shock. "You guys are…_rebelling _against the organization?"

"Yes, we are. Everyone you care about could be lost to you. If you want to back out," Vermouth and Maccully pulled out a gun at the same time, "we won't stop you."

**:):):):):):):)**

Yurina and Ekira slumped on their bed in a room away from the two detectives.

"Oi, Kuroba." Yurina called "Ekira." The thief turned to the shrunken detective.

"Hmm? What is it, Yuri-chan?"

Shinichi scowled and complained, "That name sounds _way_ too girly for my taste. Rin, I prefer Rin." Well, that's the best Shinichi was going to get anyway, since he had to try to be a girl.

"Fine, Rin-chan then," Kaito pouted a bit, playfully while the detective rolled his eyes. As his _other_ alter ego—not Edogawa Conan but Izunara Yurina—he tried to imitate Haibara's attitude to the character. He didn't really found it surprising that he could do it so well. After all, he had put up with her sarcastic, ice queen attitude of hers for almost a year already. It came to him easy and in some part; he had to admit that they were similar. Not that he will tell Haibara that. She wouldn't care nonetheless. She would rather make another sarcastic joke of hers from it.

Kid, as Izunara Ekira, it wasn't so hard to pull off the disguise or the act. He lived by that kind of stuff and so did those BO members that he is dealing with. Plus, he already kind of looked like him even before the disguise making it more believable.

"What do you think of the plan?"

"It's not like I have a better plan... Not to mention that it's too late to back down now. They somehow convinced the members of the BO that killing everyone associated with you isn't worth it."

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, even though Gin is not afraid of Vermouth but rather hate her who is also the favorite of the boss as Maccully, he seemed like he had at least some respect for that fourteen year old. Not that they know she is only a teen. Though she claims that she never actually met him officially yet he listens to her pretty well enough. I know I should be really thankful of her for protecting the ones close to us and that they didn't tell them our real identity. But I'm still not sure... Why us? I mean...there are many others that want to avenge this organization... Even if they aren't in any kind of law force."

Kaito shrugged. "I've been wondering that for a while too. And also for the reason they dragged Hakuba and Tantei-han into this mess. Personally, I thought they could pull off what they are planning without any help since they have a pretty solid poker face if you ask me. And that's saying something."

Shinichi yawned and made sure the all entrance was completely locked and curtains drawn on the small window and washed off the make up in the bathroom built inside the room then carefully removed the firmly held wig out. He jumped to his bed, comfortable in his real face (sort of) and drifted to sleep while wondering how the two detectives are taking the news.

**:):):):):):):)**

Heji scowled as he stepped out if the bathroom, only to see Hakuba scowling back on his bed. It was bad enough that two people had died but to share room with Hakuba?

Heji slumped on the bed far away from Hakuba's and burrowed his eyebrows together as the half Brit detective went inside the bathroom to take a shower himself.

Heji sighed of relief as he heard the water running, indicating that he had the room for himself for a little while. He thought back to the crazy night he just had.

**-x-x-x-**

_Hours from the heist time, Hattori Heji was gassed and when he woke up he was gagged and bounded tightly in some kind of storage or a closet. No sound was heard from the hallway and Heji felt panic creep up to his throat. He suddenly heard the soft-almost silent-sounds of footsteps down the hallway. It stopped at the front of the door and the Osakan looked up as the doorknob turned with both hopeful and yet fearful eyes. He then saw the thief, turning his worry into an annoyed relief._

_As soon as the thief removed the duct tape rather painfully he yelled at the thief."WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU TIE ME UP? DAMMIT!" He bellowed and smirked inwardly, satisfied by the thief's brief wince._

_"We need to talk..." Heji raised his eyebrows._

_"So be it," he spat as the thief removed the rope that held the Osakan tight._

_Kaitou Kid flopped gracefully next to the detective and lowered his hat that drew shadow across his face that made Heji hard to see the face of Kid. "Well, we need to get out but the only escape route is destroyed. What would you do?"_

_Heji's eyes widened. "What? Why are you asking me that?"_

_"There you are," there came the sweet voice but yet chilling voice. Kid stiffened for a half of second before returning to his smirk._

_"Yes, help me out here will you? Your partner is waiting for me, you know?"_

_Vermouth nodded and turned to Heji. "He's Silver Bullet's high school detective friend?"_

_"Yeah, and remember my rule." Kid warned eying her gun neatly strapped onto her ankle._

_"Of course." Kid tipped his hat and hurried down the hallway._

_"You are the one Kudo talked about... Chris Vinyard?" Heji asked the woman, still unsure._

_"So Silver Bullet does talk about me," she said in an amused voice, smirking._

_"Silver...bullet?" That was all the detective managed before his hair stood up and as he was turning around something knocking him out cold, _again_._

**_-x-x-x-_**

Heji grimaced in pain at the memory, softly rubbing his rather large bump on his head. _That woman sure can hit_, Heji thought to himself.

After a couple of seconds of soothing his still-throbbing-bump he was lost in sadness and anger for his shrunken friend. He had refused to believe that he died. After all it was Hakuba who had seen Kudo, not him.

**...**

Hakuba slammed his fist on the wall next to the mirror that was reflecting his face. His usually calm self was lost for a moment. He was dead. They were dead. And he saw the body being dumped...

**-x-x-x-**

_It didn't feel right. He thought he saw a flash of red and the next thing he knew, he was hurriedly heading outside the building. No, he was supposed to be in it not out. He struggled to turn back but only succeeded to by a fraction of an inch. The eyes of the Task Force's were unfocused and heading out as if they were..._possessed. _Hakuba started to panic inside as he kept on heading out. He frantically looked for distractions when his prayers were finally answered._

_There was a flash of white and Hakuba stopped dead on his track, only being able to break out of the spell by his passion towards catching but also protecting the thief. He ran behind the Kaitou silently almost as well as the famous thief himself to the point that thief didn't notice._

_Then he heard a voice. Well, _voices.

"_Get me t-to the roof." The woman stumbled on the word. Her voice slipping into another voice._

_"Okay, but I'm just going to warn you that I am at the moment, _seven _years old." It was the girl who said this but the tone was huskier, almost like a boy's. The next thing the blond detective noticed was the child's wording. "At the moment" like he isn't always a seven year old._

_Her cousin groaned in frustration. "Well, I can help with that." Now that was Kid, offering a CIA agent a hand, grinning at her. "Something got you exhausted so much you can't keep a straight poker face. So what happened?" Kaito seemed to know her... _HOW?

_"Eh, let's just say she has __a _lot _of explaining to do." The girl answered while the woman looked away. No, it wasn't a girl's voice anymore but a definite boy's tone. The mysterious-gender-child helped the agent on to the back of the thief and started running toward the roof._

_Then she whispered, "Hakuba Saguru..." Hakuba flinched at his name._

_"What?"_

_"He's..." Hakuba held his breath and sighed in relief as she dropped the subject._

_Then a panicked voice echoed through the hallway. "O-oi!" Kid yelled. "Is she okay?" The blond detective's eyes shot open. _Was she hurt? Just what was going on? _He was about to step out of his hiding place when a hand stopped him._

_Hakuba froze right at the spot. He cautiously turned, staring at the deep blue eyes of a blond woman._

_"Saguru Hakuba?" The woman asked him._

_Frowning, he asked her, "And who are you?"_

_Vermouth smiled. "Nice to meet you... Introduction can continue later. I need you to come with me..."_

_"And _what _made you think I'm going to come with you?"_

_"Because," she smirked, "you can never resist a mystery."_

_Hakuba cursed in his mind._ Damn, she saw through me...

_He shrugged. "Alright. Better be worth it..." He knew he was acting extremely stupid following her. For all he know she could be a part of a dangerous criminal organization. And oh, the irony-it turned out that she was._

_The woman seemed satisfied with his answer. She led him to her black van and when he stepped into the backseat, he saw the unconscious Osakan._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Hakuba asked her, terrified._

_"He's just too hot-headed. I needed him quiet." He could only stare at her in shock. "Hold on, I need to do something really quick..." Even before Hakuba could answer the woman was out._

_The half Brit detective glanced at the Osakan. He was breathing normally. From the look of the bump on his head, he had been knocked out but not enough for concussion._

_Hakuba thought back on the woman's words "because you can never resist a mystery." What mystery was she talking about? He did not know. He swore under his breath. Why hadn't he asked about that sooner?_

_There was a sound of the car's trunk opening. Hakuba turned and saw the woman putting something in the trunk. He tried to look closely but failed._

_Then she finally got in to the car, greeted by Hakuba's endless question._

_"What was that?" There was only a silence. "Answer me!" The woman completely ignored him and drove. Hakuba wasn't giving up yet. He continued to give her a storm of questions._

_It has been 20 minutes driving when they arrived at an empty building. The woman got out again and took the stuff out of her car. It was body of Kid and the small detective. Hakuba's eyes widened in shock. How? Kid was just in the building... How was she able to get hold of him? Then remembered stopping for a few minutes. She may have a partner... Hakuba thought nervously. He felt his throat tighten as he saw the two bodies of a people he knew being dumped on the floor._

_He shook his head and continued to think it couldn't be them. But he saw the jewel that was stolen that night next to him, shattered. And the Edogawa kid's thick glasses had fallen next to him. The woman did not seem to notice and stepped on the glasses. Then he saw the dark vicious red flames swallow those two bodies and the woman stepping into the driver's seat as if nothing happened._

_"You... You!" Hakuba couldn't say anymore. He felt his close tighten and his eyes watering. But he would not cry now. Not in front of the bastard that killed his friend and an innocent kid._

_She was right. He can never resist a mystery. But now, it's personal._

**_-x-x-x-_**

Hakuba shook the flashback away. He couldn't believe that he would be helping the ones who killed Kuroba and Edogawa-kun! And the Osakan knew something... But why wasn't he telling him anything about it? Not that he has a right to say that. He did not reveal the identity of the now-dead-thief either.

And those girls... They are twins? How? And that hot-headed detective knew about it. The same thing as Edogawa-kun... The poison... Just what was he talking about? So did that mean that mini-detective is older than how he looks? But how is that possible?

The blond detective groaned and heightened the temperature of the running water. He would think about that later. Today have been too much for him.

**:):):):):):):)**

Vermouth had done a good job taking care of the body and leaving a physical evidence indicating it's them.

The red glow faded away as Maccully pulled away from the moonlight. She sighed, feeling fully refreshed. She was grateful that nobody noticed the glow. It would ruin the whole plan if she said something wrong just once. She felt the poker face returning to her and smiled in relief as she felt her strengthened mask placed comfortably on her face.

She was going to need it.

* * *

**It's a little shorter than what I'm use to but since the school started I haven't got that much free time thanks to those blasted homework... *blah* But I try... I'm falling behind schedule a little by little but I hope to catch up soon!**

**If there's any grammatic or spelling error please ignore unless you can't understand it then you should say so in a review or in PM. My laptop is not so fond of me... :(**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WAHHH Sorry for the late update! I tried to yesterday but had soo much work to do!  
But I'm here now so enjoy!**

**Chelseaj500: Glad you love it! Yeah... I haven't noticed I was spelling Heiji's name wrong untill like few days after... I'm too lazy to change them but in this chapter I made sure I at least spelled his name right... well I hope :3 I love your story too! It is my all-time favorite... I couldn't review cuz I was going in and out of the internet most of the time thnx to the major test T^T... but I guess it was worth it cuz I aced it! (Well at least in math...) Please update yours soon! And I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Miracle or Magic: Here's the update 8)**

**Shadowgin: Yes... It's getting more exciting...:) Ran and the others... ehh There's too many people involved so it's really hard to keep track on all of them! But they will not be forgotten :) They will make an appearance in the next chapter. MK characters take up most of this chapter! And of COURSE I read your story! YES! Write some more! I love it even more that it's a combination of my favorite book and anime! Okay enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: Tip the Scale**

A bright sunlight shone through the window indicating that it's morning. Heiji groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Wake up, hot-head."

There was a short pause then Heiji sat up immediately his eyes flying open.

"You...! What..." He said in confusion as he stared at the Brit detective. "What are you doing in my house?"

"You seem like you forgot... Come on and think really hard, idiot."

Heiji opened his mouth say something but closed it when he was finally able to take in the surrounding. He wasn't in his room or in his house. Heck, he even doubted that he was in Osaka. Then he remembered like he just got hit on the head once more. Kudo, BO, dead... Then there were two girls, Vermouth's partner... And death...Heiji shuddered.

"Remember now?" Heiji glanced up only to meet the blond detective's eyes. Heiji froze and shuddered again. And in a room with the person he hated the most. Honestly, he was surprised that the _both_ of them survived the night. Maybe the pain of losing someone close to them did it. Well, Heiji assumed the other person or Kudo was close to blond high schooler. He thought again as the fog of sleep cleared in his head for the other person's identity. Vermouth or Mac-whatever mentioned them...

"Hey," Heiji said to Hakuba.

Hakuba looked at the dark-skinned detective and gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

"Who was the other person? You know...with Ku-Conan-kun?" He stammered but he wasn't going to sell his friend out so soon even after his death.

Hakuba stiffened before there was pain, guilt, and regret plain in his eyes. He seemed to debating about something and replied, "Kaitou Kid."

The Osaka detective's eyes flew open. "_WHAT_?" Hakuba closed his eyes, turning away from the shock expression of the other detective. Heiji surprisingly calmed down and added carefully, "You must've really cared for him."

Hakuba laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, you could say that. I've been chasing him for over a year you know?" His eyes looked distant. "Wow... Has it been that long?"

"Too bad we couldn't identify him. His family would be so worried... Well it would go unnoticed since he is a grown man or he doesn't have any relatives." Hakuba froze his eyes widening for a second. "You know something..." Heiji narrowed his eyes.

"I've had my suspicion. But there was no solid evidence to prove it. But I know he lives with his mother."

Heiji didn't press anymore although his detective instincts were screaming for more information. After all, he didn't tell the other boy about Kudo either.

There was a comfortable silence between them. And a long day before it would be gone.

**:):):):):):):)**

With a knock on the door, the door had swung open. Maccully and Vermouth eyed the visitor annoyingly.

"What do you want?" Maccully asked, frowning. "And you aren't wearing your disguises. You know Hattori-san and Hakuba-san might see you any minute now." But she then rolled her eyes when the two boys seemed to completely ignore her.

Vermouth sighed, realizing they are going to be in the room for a while and started brewing coffee."Coffee, anyone?" She asked, indifferently.

"No thanks," Kaito replied shaking his head, "Too bitter for me. If you have a hot chocolate, I'll take it."

"I would like some," the shrunken detective told the woman. "Black coffee would be even better."

"I would like the same but with creams," Maccully added.

Vermouth grunted before looking for some cups. "Alright."

"What is it that you want?" The teen asked again.

"Explanations." The thief nodded in agreement with the detective.

Maccully groaned but did not object. She knew that was coming sooner or later. She considered about hypnotizing them with the mysterious power of hers. Her red eyes behind her gray color lens started to turn golden but then she stopped herself. Shinichi was frowning at her. He obviously noticed something.

"What?"

"Is that a color lens?" Shinichi asked her.

She rolled her eyes and gave him her 'duh' look. "Yes, it is. You have a problem with that?"

Shinichi's frown deepened. "Nothing." Maccully narrowed her eyes. Most of the time people say "nothing" it definitely wasn't nothing. Did she say something wrong?

Shinichi felt a suspicious gaze from the girl. It was only brief but he could have sworn that her eye color changed. But it was impossible. The lens were already colored, there was no way it could suddenly change colors. Even changing the eye color of a person itself was impossible. But he was often open-minded now with the BO since being de-aged by them a year ago.

"Well?" The thief asked, not noticing anything suspicious. He wasn't the type to be a detective after all.

Maccully sighed and fluffed down to her bed. Grabbing the nearest chair, the boys sat, waiting for the girl to say something.

"Well, you should know the BO is doing experiment. One is to gain immortality. That was the purpose of APTX 4869 before Sherry had accidently made it into the untraceable poison."

"Hmm, so you are saying that they are performing other experiments too?" Shinichi shivered at the thought.

"Yes. The other is to gain an ultimate power. They've used me as their first human experiment..."

"I thought all your family was with the BO? And a high ranked members at that," Shinichi asked rather curious.

Kaito blinked and said, "You cannot be serious..."

"Yes, they are. It seems that you've done your homework, Meitantei. Well, unfortunately for the scientists, they didn't know I was the daughter of the highest members of the organization. I couldn't _tell_ them either being three years old at that time and all. My parents found out after the scientists had performed the experiment. The project was discontinued as all the scientists and the members related to that project were killed." She did not have to tell anyone who had killed them.

"And you _Boss_ didn't say anything about it?"

"No, after all, he knew my parents even before I was born. He liked me particularly too. He's like a second dad to me."

The boys stared at her gaping.

Shinichi shook his head and asked, "Then why are you going against him?"

Maccully looked deeply into the detective's blue eyes. "Because he did something that I could never forgive, even if he was close to me."

"Your drinks are here," Vermouth said to them, breaking an awkward silence. She handed a cup of hot chocolate to the magician and a cup of coffee to the other two before seeping a drink herself. Shinichi and Kaito hesitated to drink their beverage until Vermouth chuckled though a little annoyed, "I didn't put poison or drugs in them. I'm much more capable than that." The boys stiffened before taking a tiny sip.

Maccully inserted some cream to her drink that her partner had brought and calmly drank her coffee then continued, "And anyway, though not a lot of people know, they have succeeded. I have gained some powers that normal people don't have."

"And that is?"

Maccully shrugged. "I don't know. Some are still developing. But what I've discovered so far is hypnotizing."

Vermouth just remained neutral, smirking. "Now that she answered your question," Vermouth said to the two boys, "you should go change now. Hakuba-san and Hattori-san might barge in any moment."

**:):):):):):):)**

Shinichi looked annoyed having to dress up as Rin again. Kaito didn't mind that much though. He liked disguising himself as a girl.

"Man, doesn't she have like anything _but _skirts?" Shinichi whined. "I really hate it… It's just too wrong!"

Kaito smirked evilly. He knew that Maccully had a lot of clothes that wasn't a skirt or a dress in Shinichi's shrunken size but had purposely given those clothes to irritate the detective. In that way, Kaito actually like the girl a _little _bit.

"Well, I think you look _beautiful._" Kaito teased, fixing his own hair. Shinichi glared at the thief who was enjoying this just a little too much.

There was a harsh knock on the door. Shinichi quickly finished his make-up and turned with his face neutral as the door slam opened breaking the lock.

"Hattori-san," Kaito expertly slipped into the Kira act, "you are just lucky that we weren't changing clothes or anything… or was that what you were aiming for?"

Heiji opened his mouth to say something but closed it, blushing furiously as he caught the disguised thief's word.

"He has always been a hot-head." Hakuba muttered behind the Osakan. "Anyway, Vermouth wants us to meet her in the large room next to hers."

Kira (Kaito) said to the detective, "I need to get something real quick. I'll catch up with you soon. Onee-san, go with them, will you?" Kira turned to his "older twin" and gave him a puppy dog eyes.

Rin (Conan) shot a sharp glare at the thief and smiled sweetly but yet still venomous, "For you? Of course."

Kira grinned as Rin was pulled into a sea of scrutinizing glare and raining questions of the detectives. Tantei-kun got the taste of his own medicine. But he could think about that later. He had the next part of a plan to carry out.

**:):):):):):):)**

"Who are you really?" Heiji asked the little girl. He was becoming annoyed by the girl's silent response. And there was no reply again. "Damn it, you…"

"We are here," Heiji was cut off by the sudden voice of the girl as she spoke for the first time. He grumbled as Hakuba observed carefully while Vermouth greeted them.

"Did you enjoy your stay?" Vermouth smiled. The detectives scowled as the girl didn't show anything. "Where's Kira-chan?" She asked suddenly, curious

"She's getting ready," Rin replied coldly while the detectives frowned at her when Vermouth nodded in understanding.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm done. Why don't you ask yourself?"

Hakuba turned his head sharply, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Ku…Kuroba?"

"Baka," Kaito frowned in his Ekira voice. "You seem to forget that there is a thing called masks."

"Oh," Hakuba's tone was remarkably low.

"You look like Kudo…" Heiji said, frowning. Hakuba flinched when he realized the Osakan detective was with him.

Rin glanced at his "twin." Kaito had just put a mask over another mask. He put them on instead of using his own face just in case the detectives noticed that it wasn't a mask. And the reason Shinichi didn't do that was because putting and removing 2 masks took experience and skill which Shinichi both lacked at and not to mention Edogawa Conan would not be needed. He sighed and looked up as it was all up to Kaito whether he would tell the dark-skinned Osakan or keep him in the dark.

Kaito coughed a little and said it in his own voice, "Kuroba Kaito, the Magician Extraordinaire and the Great Kaitou Kid! ...ne?"

Hakuba twitched and as asked coldly, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, we _do_ respect Kid's wishes... He didn't want anyone to find out he was the Great Kaitou Kid."

Kira's smirk never wavered as Heiji shouted in shock, "That's what Kaitou Kid looks like?" Then he turned narrowing his eyes accusingly, "And you _knew_."

The British could only shrug. "What can I do? He's my friend." Hakuba was taken aback by his own words. Did he really think of Kuroba as a friend? Because Hakuba was debating with himself, he did not notice the guilt that flashed on Heiji's face.

Rin glanced up at the thief searching for any reaction. He didn't find any. Every day they spent with Vermouth and Maccully, their poker face seemed to hold firmly than ever.

Rin opened his mouth to tell them about Conan too when Maccully stopped him.

"What-"

"Not yet." That was all she needed to say. After all, what she says goes. The shrunken detective sighed in relief and disappointment. Kira threw a questioning look at the 14 year old girl.

"How do you look exactly like him?" Hakuba asked still in a cold tone. Kaito behind Kira's face stiffened, being not so used to the blond detective's chilling voice. Annoying, yes-murderous, no.

"We are the best disguisers in the whole world next to the first and the second generation of Kaitou Kid. We are able to disguise ourselves and others as people that we just glanced at for a brief second. So why should Kuroba be any different?" Maccully finished smirking, obviously pleased by her response.

"Then tell me this," the Brit-detective said slowly, trying to calm down. "Why were they with you in the first place? And what is so important that you would kill two _boys_ in _cold-blood_?"

Maccully's eyes fired up dangerously red behind her contacts. And this time Conan and Vermouth seemed to notice.

Rin gasped softly and whispered to himself, "It changed colors...again..."

Kira observed the anger of a teenage girl with amusement and noticed the color change on her eyes. It was almost like the gray eyes were melting into red... But that's impossible right?

"I'm not cold-blooded!" She screamed at the blond boy. Vermouth frowned and the boys blinked at her.

Rin thought, _so she hates being called cold blooded... I remember she denied it firmly when Kaito said she was a cold-blooded killer. I wonder why..._

"Maccully..." Vermouth gave a warning glance.

Maccully faltered for a second before her expression going blank again. Hakuba frowned at the faint memory as he remembered Kaito doing that often.

"Your expression..." Hakuba started. "It looks just like Kuroba's."

Kira frowned at his "friend." Did he really notice that much?

Maccully faltered once again, a little more slightly this time, before her eyes shining in an idea and smirked only annoying Hakuba further.

"You think I'm Kuroba-kun?" Kira froze and eyes widening as the girl-disguised-as-woman said it in his own voice. "Or am I?" She said again, this time in her own 14 year old voice, undisguised. "Hmm, Hattori?" Heiji froze. The voice of Kudo said it this time. Rin turned this time, glaring at the girl. But she was just so enjoying this. "So who _am _I?" Conan's voice came out from her throat. Heiji seemed shell-shocked then recovered.

"If you can adjust your voice to both Kudo and Conan you are not him." Heiji smirked.

"Eh, are you _sure_, Hattori?" Kudo's voice teased. "Or should I call you Tantei-han?" Maccully slipped to Kid's voice. A vain pulsed on both detectives' head.

She smirked in triumph and walked out of the room leaving the now-over-thinking-detectives to wonder in the room. Vermouth and the "twins" sighed and followed.

"You broke their brain," Kira said to the girl.

Shrugging she replied, "They so deserved it."

Rin massaged his temple as he got his own headache by the girl. "If you say so," he grumbled. "So what now?"

"Well," Vermouth started, "Kaito-kun will go back to attending school and all that. I wouldn't want to alert the organization that Kuroba Kaito disappeared the night Kid died, making him the prime suspect of being Kaitou Kid. I was really close to Chikage when I got to know Toi-sensei. I really don't want her to be in danger, for the sake of our old friendship. And Silver Bullet needs to lay low as long as he is still in a child's body. Are we clear?"

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

**:):):):):):):)**

"KAITOOO!" Aoko screamed in rage as she swung the huge sword fish that just suddenly appeared at the said magician.

"What? Pink suites you fine, Aoko!" Kaito teased playfully despite the fear of being chased by a fish. He then thought silently, _Aoko would make a great magician! Where the heck did she get the fish? _Along the way, he dropped a green-dye on Hakuba's hair and switched his school uniform inside out. Hakuba felt his eyes twitch as he tried to held down his anger. If he didn't know any better, he would have believed that Kaito was just Kaito… Not a girl in disguise. Just a few meters away, Akako watched in amusement but frowned at the memory of last night.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Lucifer, tell me where Kuroba Kaito is!" Akako screamed, frustrated. _

"_I cannot tell you for they are beyond my powers," there came the cold reply. _

"_You are the Lucifer! What can be possibly more powerful than you?" She argued but the Lucifer remained unchanged. "Fine, I'll look for him myself!"_

"_I'm warning you, young witch. The power that I'm feeling is unpredictable. It is mixed power of dark and light magic, and then mixed again with the natural enemy of magic: science. It's stronger than any supernatural in the whole dimension…"_

"_Be gone, Lucifer! I said I'll handle it!"_

"_I have warned you, young witch," the Lucifer said as he disappeared, "Young foolish witch…"_

**-x-x-x-**

After a few days, Kaito had returned, as if nothing happened. Except the Brit-detective was acting odd. She asked him but he refused to tell. And even if she tried to use her magic on him, something kept on blocking her.

She was getting frustrated. But she didn't give up. She kept on trying to figure out what had happened.

"_Young foolish witch…"_

Then the night came.

She was having a nightmare. The worst she had in decades.

She was in a dark, cold room when someone approached her. She gasped at the stunning sight in front of her.

The person—if she was even human—had a long silky black hair and was wearing a long Greek dress in white with a pair of matching wings of an angel. They would have been pure white if it hadn't been for crimson blood dripping from her dying her pretty dress and her wings in red. Her eyes were covered by the shadow made by her bang giving an anonymous look. What stunned Akako was that she still looked beautiful even though she was soaked in blood. Then she noticed that in the creature's hand was a small balance scale that held gold plate and silver plate in the other.

"_You _dare_ to interfere, witch?" _It was a cold voice yet so addicting to hear. Akako felt her knees weaken as she trembled slightly in fear. She has never felt so terrified before. As the creature drew nearer, she shivered at the strong wind of magic that the angel was giving off. It puzzled her that it felt kind of familiar.

"_Do not interfere or you _will_ get your punishment. This isn't your place to be. You may watch in the sidelines but interrupt, you will be as good as gone." _Akako nodded. She couldn't believe that she was doing this so easily. It was like her body was moving on her own.

"_I'm going to be the one who will tip the scale…"_ The angel said as she placed her finger on the silver plate of the balance scale and pushed it down…

Akako's eyes flew opened and she sat up on her bed, sweating and panting heavily. She shivered as she remembered the angel soaked in red and pulled her knees to her chest, still trembling.

The angel had looked so familiar and so was the feel of its magic...

* * *

**Yesss creepy... How was it? I really liked writing this chapter. I just like making Akako miserable... Am I being too mean?**

**Anyway I hope you LOVED it and please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm REALLY sorry for the late update! Last week my relatives came over to my house and had a kind of like a family reunion party and I haven't had much time thinking about the story :( But I'm back now!**

**You know, I JUST remembered I left Gin and Snake knocked out and the police hypnotized police at the Kid's heist site. So in this chapter it's going to be about them.****Enjoy!**

**-Answers to Reviews-**

**Chelseaj500:**

**Really? There are still some typos? Man, I double checked at least 5 times and thought it would get better but NOOO haha **

**And yes… Kaito should've noticed Maccully's eye color changing to at first... But I don't know… Well he didn't but he DID later on… and let's just say he was occupied in glancing around the surroundings (no matter what he still is a thief and need to be aware of the exits… you know habits die hard) than at Maccully. Reasonable explanation, no? **

**Well I'm glad that you love the story! Updates are getting late… I think I'm running out of ideas! I'm crossing my fingers and hope it won't!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: As Long as You Can**

Nakamori blinked. He was in the building…now he was out. His officers were equally bewildered, the English detective gone, and Kid escaped with his prize. He shouted out a frustrated yell. Then his eyes were met with cold ones that the blond man held who just walked out of the heist building. Then he noticed that close behind him was the other man, and both were clothed in black.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Nakamori shouted at them. Good, he needed someone to take out his anger. "What were you doing in that building? It was specifically off-limits to civilians or _foreigners_!" He was taken aback as the blond man glared at him intensely, sending shivers down his back.

"Ah, gomenasai! I _told _them not to get close to the building!" A woman with heavily accented Japanese said as she ran toward him. "Did they cause you any trouble? I'm terribly sorry…"

"No, but I'll have to ask your companions to stay for a little while. I'm sorry but there were some _troubles _in the building so I'm afraid they can't just walk out until the police had thoroughly examined them."

"Did you mean shooting when you said "troubles" in the building?" The woman asked.

Nakamouri's eyebrows rose in suspicion. "How did you—"

"Oh, it was horrible!" The woman exclaimed, close to tears. "There was this man exiting the building and carrying a gun! When I spotted him, he panicked and pulled the trigger and I was so frightened but thank god the bullet ran out and he threw the gun at me and ran—"

The woman kept babbling when Nakamori interrupted, "And when was that?"

"Just few minutes ago… It was awful!" She was crying now. Nakamori didn't know what to do.

"Ah… don't worry too much Miss…"

"Vera. Ross Vera," the woman managed through her sobs.

"Right, we will catch him right away!" He quickly headed to the back of the building and the task force was quick to follow.

When Ross made sure the police was gone, she smirked.

"You owe me," Ross said to the two men, drying her tears.

"Whatever, Vermouth," Gin growled at Vermouth, disgusted at her acting. Standing next to Gin, Snake also scowled at the blond woman.

…

Nakamori ran and sure enough, there was a gun dropped on the floor, empty. He wanted to scream in frustration but slowly began to wonder as his anger quieted down.

But what happened? There was a gunshot, a little girl, and a woman who she claimed to be a CIA agent…

Oh, he was _so _calling the head of CIA for this!

**:):):):):):):)**

The woman and the two men were back to their base hidden in a non-conspicuous building. Snake was swearing all the way back and still was, heading to his office in the building, not too far from Ekoda district. But the blond woman and the man walked into a steel room underground of that building.

"You should be ashamed, Gin. Do you know how _hard_ it was to get you and Snake out of that mess?" Vermouth asked with an evil smile. The only response she had gotten from the man was just a murderous growl. "Maybe your age is getting to you," Vermouth commented then chuckled humorlessly. "But don't worry; I finished the job for you. It should be up in the media in a day's time as a cold case."

"And if I say I don't trust you and that I want proof?"

"You'll see in the papers… And I took care of the _usual _too. There should be some missing person filed tomorrow. You don't have to trust me now but proof is coming your way." Gin shot her a cold glare. Most would've at least flinched but she didn't. She knew his glare all too well.

"I don't get why _He _would favor you so much," the assassin growled. "You are nothing but a _rat._" Then he stormed out the steel room, angrily. The hidden door behind Vermouth opened and Maccully stepped out.

She sighed, "He has some anger issues I see. Three words: _bad first impression._"

"Yes, he was like that ever since I first met him and that was 20 years ago."

"He seemed like a type to be silent and maybe a little…_crazy_. Guess I was wrong."

Vermouth laughed softly. "Well, he's _crazy _alright, listening to _His_ orders." Maccully stiffened (unnoticeably) and nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of _Him…_"

…

_Who was that girl? _Snake growled in frustration. He could've killed that bastard Kid if it weren't for her. Why didn't he even notice her? Then he slightly jumped as Gin barged in to his "office".

"What happened last night?" Gin growled at the other assassin.

Snake just shrugged not shaken by Gin's cold stare. "I was going to ask _you_ that."

"Well just to let you know, Vermouth killed Kid and Edogawa. We are no longer needed for that job."

Snake's eyes flared open. "She did _what_!"

"Or so she says…"

"What are you getting at…" Snake narrowed his eyes at the blond man.

"I'm saying since Vermouth wouldn't be on our side, let's make the His _other _favorite against her."

"You mean _Maccully_? Are you _insane_?"

"Maybe…" The maniac assassin smirked.

**:):):):):):):)**

"Oi," Conan said to Maccully. "You are spacing out again."

Maccully hid an inner shiver running down her spin and replied, "Hmm, I just have a bad feeling, that's all. Is Kuroba-kun all set?"

The not-child nodded, "He called yesterday and everything is fine so far. No one suspicious is lurking around him but he said someone was acting weird…"

"And who is that?"

"Koizumi Akako. He said something about her being a…_witch_?"

Maccully smirked and hummed in interest, "Is that so? Tell him not to worry too much about her." Conan raised his eyebrows. "It'll be fine," she assured the boy.

He sighed and just nodded. He would behave until he figures out how to get out of this mess. Well as long as he could, that is.

**:):):):):):):)**

The head of the CIA wasn't having a really good day. Especially if he hadn't slept for 4 nights straight, thanks to that damnable organization that is just too slippery to catch. His office phone went off, surprising the already-jumpy-man.

Exasperated, he picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, this is the CIA—"He pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud ranting of Japanese poured from it. He groaned and placed his forehead on to his palm. This wasn't what he had in mind to spend his Monday morning. He wasn't expecting a call from a _loud—really LOUD— _phone call all the way from Japan.

"Please, calm down," the head of the CIA changed his language to Japanese. "And explain your situation calmly and _quietly._"

"_Calm down? _How do you expect me to calm down when one of your agents had interfered with the Japanese Police business?"

The man sighed, realizing that the man on the other end of the phone is not the type to listen calmly. He brushed his silver hair and said, "I'm terribly sorry. My name is John McLane, the head of CIA. And you are?"

"Nakamori Ginzo, Inspector in the Ekoda district, 2nd division." John sighed in relief as the man—Nakamori—turned down his voice a notch.

"Yes, Nakamori-san… So how has my agent disrupted? As far as I know, I haven't sent any of my agents to Japan."

"She had a _fucking _badge, damn it!" John groaned once more as his headache returned. "They had no right to disrupt us while we are chasing Kid _or_ a gun-shooting maniac in black—"

John's eyes snapped open. A person in black…was shooting? It awfully sounded a lot like the organization the CIA was after for several years. But many criminal commit crimes wearing black too…_but_ this could be the lead…

"The man was shooting in Kid's heist?" The leader of the CIA asked.

"Not sure if there was only one but it was carefully planned," Nakamori grunted in frustration.

_This could be worth it… _"Nakamori-san, do you remember that agent's name?"

"It was K...Christen…De…li-something!" Nakamori struggled to remember and say the name.

"Christen Delia?" John asked, his eyebrows rising.

"YES! That was the name!" Nakamori exclaimed in recognition. "It was that woman…"

"I see. There seem to be a business that the CIA needs to take care of in Japan too. Nakamori-keibu, I'm very sorry for the misbehavior of my agent… It is her first time being sent to foreign countries so you would have to forgive her. I'll make sure that never happens again." Nakamori grunted in satisfaction. "Oh, and can you please let me talk to your Chief Superintendent there?"

"Sure," Nakamori replied.

John sighed in relief as the man calmed down and his business with the inspector is over.

Christen Delia… She _was _a CIA agent if she wasn't killed 5 years ago in the crossfire with the Black Syndicate. So it could mean only _them…_ And they won't get away this time.

He talked with the Superintendent for a while and called up some of his best CIA agents and told them, "We are going to Japan."

* * *

**Wahh! Sorry for the short chapter! :(**

**Ooooh! Now the CIA is getting involved too! Well not too much cuz my head is starting to hurt as I try to keep up with all the characters... Well... I hope... hehe**

**please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay…I'm back… Kind of… Well I'm having problems concentrating on this story so I won't be able to update them as "often" But don't worry! I won't give up on this story**

**Miracle or Magic: Thank you! Heiji is mentioned in this chapter! Are you a Heiji fan?**

**Chelseaj500: Thank you I will ^^ I'll explore that in the next few chapters… Heiji is mentioned in this chapter and Hakuba… umm maybe at the next one… not sure yet but he will make appearance soon! Now RAN… She would definitely be mentioned in the next one! Sorry to keep you hanging like that and feel free to ask ANY questions! I'll answer them as long as they don't spoil the story or I would answer them in the story! Questions make me think of other twists or plots or some forgotten characters… **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Make the Best of It**

"It's so boring~" Kudo Yukiko pouted at her husband. "I wonder what Shin-chan's doing…" She yawned and pouted once more at her husband's lack of reaction. "Yu-chan!" She went behind him and hugged him, taking a peek at what the famous mystery writer was reading so intensely. Then she noticed the bold headline: **KAITOU KID, DEAD. **

Yusaku was saying something just out of Yukiko's hearing range. "Hmm?" She asked. Then she heard it.

"2 weeks ago, the Great Phantom Thief or Kaitou Kid was found badly burned near the forest away from Tokyo. Police did not know the body belonged to Kid until they had found the shattered pieces of gem that the thief had taken that same night. Few days ago, it has been confirmed that it was the same gem that the Kaitou Kid had stolen. Unfortunately, the body was so badly burnt that the forensics were unable to find anything about the mysterious thief or how he had died.

"Along with Kid, a body of a child was found... The child appeared to be a boy, no older than seven…" Yusaku's blood went cold. "Yukiko... You don't think..."

"Yu-chan... They haven't identified him yet. It couldn't be Shin-chan..." But she too was terrified.

"We are going to Japan, _now_."

**:(:(:(:(:(:(:(**

Satou-keiji felt sick as she walked around the crime scene. There was a body of a man—a young man—with a body of a 7 year old. The man was identified as Kaitou Kid while the child was s9999999till unidentified. By the look of the body's position, they were dumped here before being set on fire. They were probably long dead before they were burned for there was no sign of struggle whatsoever. Kid was burnt so badly that couldn't find out anything with the corpse. Not even his DNA! But they had found something with the boy—few strand of dark brown hair, surprisingly unburned—enough to identify him however the result is yet to be known.

Satou-keiji felt a shiver climbing up her spine._ That small body with Kaitou Kid… What if it was Conan-kun? Just what if…_ But it was impossible. He had left Japan with his parents before the heist had even started. She checked the airport found that Conan had boarded the plane according to the airport's main computer. He couldn't be dead; she knew it. But something still made her uneasy. She turned to look at Megure-keibu and knew by the look of his disturbed face, he was thinking the same thought as her.

"Megure-keibu!" Megure's eyes widened and smiled a fraction.

"Yusaku! What are you doing in Japan?" Satou turned and saw a woman who seemed awfully familiar with light blond hair and a man with a mustache and glasses, both fairly attractive for their age.

"Just out for a vacation, keibu."

"Of course. How's Kudo-kun? I haven't seen him in a while..."

"Oh, he's fine! Though even I have no idea where he is I'm sure he would turn up soon." The writer gave a half-hearted laugh. "And I became interested in this case..."

"Yes, with Kaitou Kid... The jewel stolen that night was found shattered near him and it was confirmed long ago that the jewel is the one that was stolen. And the child..." While her husband was listening carefully on details, Kudo Yukiko looked around the body, driven purely by mother instinct. Her heart tightened as she approached the child's body. Satou eyed the newcomer carefully and her eyebrow rose as the former actress froze at the spot.

"Shi... Shin-chan?" The mother said softly that nobody heard. She saw the small black stone sticking out from the dirt and ash and kicked it in frustration. Then her eyes shoot open in shock. What she kicked wasn't a stone but a black frame of glasses. She gingerly picked it up, her hands shaking and her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Ah... Kudo-san, please do not disturb the crime scene..." Satou started to say but froze as she recognized the glasses.

"NO!" The former actress screamed, and fell to the floor as her weak legs were unable to carry her weight anymore.

"Yukiko!" The writer turned, shocked. He was quick to be on her side. Then he noticed the black framed glasses that were similar to his own. Drawing out his handkerchief, he picked up the glasses them pushed a button hidden on the frame. An antenna popped up and radar showed on the cracked lens before sputtering and shutting down. Yusaku now knew for sure. It was a pair of glasses of Edogawa Conan. He placed the glasses down and hugged his wife, trying to comfort her a little bit.

Police started to gather as they started to wonder what the famous detective couple would be so shell-shocked of.

"Yusaku…Shinichi…he…" The former actress bawled loudly, unfortunately too miserable to notice her husband's comforting touch. "My baby! He died in that…" _Body,_ she wanted to say. Nobody heard the former actress as they were gawking at the frame of glasses that were all too familiar to them. Only Yusaku heard and he nodded.

"Dear, please calm down…"

"He was so young… Only seventeen…" She whispered before screaming and started to babble incoherent things only her husband understood, letting it all out. Everyone but the best-selling author was shocked to see the famous actress act like this in real life. All they could do was stare…

**:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

The telephone in the Mouri Agency rang loudly. Mouri Kogoro woke up from his daily sleep and picked up the phone.

"'ello?" He slurred.

"Mouri-kun…" Kogoro faintly recognized the voice. It was Megure-keibu. "We have a _problem. _A _big_ problem."

**:/:/:/:/:/:/:/**

"HATTORI HEIJI!" Heiji cringed at the voice.

"Oyaji…"

"Where have you been for the last _three _days?" Hattori Heizo was absolutely furious. You didn't need to be a detective to tell.

"I _told _you that I was with my friends and we kind of stumbled on to the case I guess…"

Heizo's eye brows rose. "You _guess?_"

"Oyaji, I'm _fine! _You know I can take care of myself!" Heiji exclaimed, annoyed. "And _nothing _happened, alright?" He cursed silently as his voice wavered slightly. Damn, he has never been a good liar… Heiji sighed as his dad continued to glare at his son.

"_Fine. _You remember Conan?" Heizo nodded. "Well, he's…_missing._" Heiji gritted his teeth as he said that. Then he clammed up. Now even his dad won't be able to open him up.

"Hei—"Heizo started to say before his son he stormed to his room and slammed the door tight. The elder Hattori sighed, frustrated and slumped onto the couch.

_Heiji, what happened to you?_

**…**

Heiji fell onto his bed, exhausted. He didn't know what to do. He felt so ready to take on the Black Organization when Kudo first mentioned it to him but now that it is _real, so close, _he just didn't know. All this for what? Kudo is dead and just one wrong step, another person close to him could get killed…

Those women, Vermouth and Maccully… They always kept him in the dark and he didn't like it at all. Now what's going to happen? They never told. Would his life ever be the same again? Probably not. And moaning about it won't help either.

Heiji sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace he had for the moment. Well, he's already in this mess. As well as make the best of it.

* * *

**Quiz! **

**Everytime I change settings I normally use seven smilly faces ":)" or just plain dots "..." So who noticed that in this story there is NO smilly faces? For the few of you who is going "huh?" look through the story again and all the smilly faces are replaced with other...faces... XP **

**Well for those who did... HIGH FIVE! *clap***

**See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Answers for reviews!**

**Chelseaj500: (I memorized your username by now :D) Thank you! And I went to the site after you mentioned it and I'm still exploring :) What do you do there? Just read stories and see fan arts? Hm... gotta explore the site some more... Did you post your story there too? WAHH Please work on your story! I'm not the only one waiting but so is my sister and thousands of others! no pressure though ;) *grin***

**Shadowgin: OKAAAYYYY So ADORABLE! But The coffee got kind of messed up though.. :/ But YES I love coffee although I don't get to drink it often. Here's the update! Please forgive me! DX**

**A/N: Okay... I know I was kind of on break but I just couldn't resist updating this! It's one of the best chapters I've ever written (in my opinion) and plus it is Shin-chan's b-day! Yep gotta post for my favorite character ^^ and plus I'm in a good mood since I don't have to go to school tomorrow cuz it's Children's Day! Well I hope you enjoy this AFTER the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DC. (is it just me or is my disclaimer getting shorter n shorter? ...yep it's just me XP)**

* * *

_"Kyaaa!" A 10 year old girl screamed in shock and pain. Her small body tumbled down the green hill and landed on the flat asphalt road. She whimpered, too much in pain to cry._

_"Hold on!" The boy on top of the hill screamed in panic. "I'm coming to get you! Can you move?"_

_The girl breathed heavily and lifted her head then winced in pain and shook her head distressingly. She felt her tears trickling down her face as she choked up another whimper. Her body throbbed in pain everywhere and it wouldn't listen._

_The boy was very shocked of what had happened to his best friend but was relieved for at least a moment when she responded. He began to go down the hill carefully and slowly, trying his best not to twist and fall like how the girl did._

_Then he froze before speeding up his pace. Not too far away was a truck that had just exited the tunnel connected to the road that his best friend fell on and was heading this way! There was only one lane for it was made for coming out from the tunnel, not going in. And to make the matter worse, the boy was sure that when he saw the man's beet-red nose and unfocused eyes, the driver was dead-drunk. It was a miracle that the drunken man had made it through the small tunnel in one piece._

Maybe he'll be lucky again and see her on the road and stop?_ The boy quickly chased that thought away. It was too much of a risk._

_He then realized he was coming closer to the girl. And so was the truck. The girl finally caught what was happening and struggled to get up. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the sick feeling of sticky red liquid tickling down her face mixed with endless tears and was able to carefully sit up._

_She was getting dizzy and darkness started to take over..._

_"RAN!" The girl's head snapped up when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She wondered briefly why her best friend looked so worried and frantic to get to her. "MOVE!" The boy was crying and screaming. But it was only a whisper to Ran's ears._

_She turned sideways, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the truck coming in fast pace. "Shi-" Her word got stuck on her throat by panic and fear. She then screamed out, tightening her eyes, waiting for the impact, "SHINICHI!"_

* * *

_****_**Chapter 17: The Funeral**

Shinichi woke up with a silent scream escaping his mouth. He panted and wiped his face that was drenched in sweat.

'What was that?' He tried to remember what he was dreaming about but failed.

Calming himself, he looked around, taking in the surrounding. He wasn't in the abandoned building anymore. He remembered only vaguely that they had moved their location to an oh-so-random-hotel.

It was a suite with 2 bedrooms that had one bed in each room, a kitchen, a living room, a snack bar, and a swimming pool. The second room was directly in front of the room he was staying on and he was sure either Maccully or Vermouth was staying there.

He tensed when he heard a swift click and the door opening and slowly he opened the door of the bedroom and peaked through the crack. And he was relieved when it was Maccully. Or he assumed it was Maccully for she was probably disguised. Well, Vermouth was next to her so he guessed he was right.

He rubbed his eyes in attempt to chase away the sleep and walked toward the woman and the girl.

"So what's going on?" Shinichi asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Ah...we have to go to the funeral," Vermouth replied.

Shinichi knew whose funeral she was talking about. It was his-or rather his alter ego- Edogawa Conan.

"Why?"

"We need to check something... Just stay with Kuroba-kun for a while. We won't be near. But we'll be back in matter of weeks," said Maccully.

Shinichi frowned, "What am I suppose to do with Kuroba? And the mask is WAY too uncomfortably for me and you know I don't like staying in one place for long."

"Disguise, Kuroba-san could handle. Story, you both work it out. And what you are going to do is look out of the bugs," Maccully smirked but her eyes were cold. It was hard to believe that it belonged to a 14 year old girl.

"Bugs?" Conan frowned.

"Good luck."

"Wai-" But they were gone. Conan rubbed his eyes again and wondered if he spaced out when they left.

**:):):):):):):)**

So many people in black...it made Ran nervous and dizzy. She stared at the black casket in front of her. Was she supposed to feel sad for the boy? But she didn't feel sad...

She felt..._glad_. She felt a tiny twitch on her lips and it slightly curled into a smile. She was so glad that she wouldn't care if she dropped dead now. Well, after she get her revenge that is.

That _brat_, that nosy boy who look so much like _him_. _Him_, who took everything away from her! He will pay... If only she could just find him...

She was the only one who wasn't sad. They expected her to be most upset about death of her "little brother". Well she wasn't; she was glad.

Yes, very glad.

Because Ran isn't here.  
**  
=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Behind the crowd in black, Maccully and Vermouth fitted in perfectly. They looked around for a very specific person and Maccully paused as she spotted HER.

"There she is," Maccully hissed to her partner.

Vermouth turned to see where Maccully was looking and spotted one Mouri Ran with a small smile playing on her face.

"We'll save you, Angel..." Vermouth said under her breath.

**:):):):):):)**

"Aniki, why do we have to watch this brat's funeral?" Vodka asked Gin.

"Edogawa Conan..." Gin said in a low voice. "Does that name ring a bell to you, Vodka?"

"No, what's wrong with it?"

There was a long silence before Gin spoke again. "Never mind that; there is someone...one of _us_in that funeral."

Hattori Heiji sat next to Hakuba, quietly for a change.

He sighed in exhaustion. It had taken _forever_to convince his dad that he was fine. Just in time for Conan's funeral.

He glanced at the detective then paused. He could see the anger in Brit's eyes. After all Conan got a funeral and Kaitou Kid had a funeral organized by his fans but there was none for Kuroba Kaito. He sighed again, feeling more depressed. He looked around the crowd to pass time then his gaze stopped at Ran.

Even people who barely knew the child was upset for the lost "child prodigy" but her face was neutral. For a second he thought he saw Ran _smile_... That smiled replayed in his mind making him shiver.

"You okay?" The blond detective asked the other.

"Y-yeah..." But he never took his eyes off of Ran after that.

"Vermouth," the cold voice was spoken.

Vermouth froze in her place and hissed, "Gin."

"I could smell one of _us_, _anytime_."

"Then shouldn't you have caught Sherry by now?" Vermouth mocked.

Gin growled before stopping. He glanced next to Vermouth and smirked. Oh, Maccully didn't like that smile.

"So you are Maccully?"

Maccully slipped on her best poker face and said, "The one and only."

Not for the first time, Maccully was thankful for her habit of disguising herself.  
**  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-***

Her eyes widened in shock as she spotted two women and two men in black. Everyone was wearing black but those four were giving a different aura... Deadly, dangerous, and secretive...

And two of the four, she knew all too well. She needed to get away!

Heiji frowned as he noticed Ran's discomfort and panicked face. He turned toward the direction she was gazing at and felt his heart almost stop.

_Gin._

Some nerve to come into a funeral that is swarming with police without any disguises or whatsoever. He was exactly as Kudo had described him: tall, thin, long blond hair and cold gray eyes complete with black clothing that looked like it belonged to a villain in the movies.

He poked Hakuba trying to get his attention but he swatted his hand in annoyance and ignored him. Heiji rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat and slowly made his way to Ran.  
**  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Akako easily snuck into Conan's funeral. It was easier than "a piece of cake".

She frowned when she entered. "There is no presence of death... Edogawa-kun did not die. But why..?" Akako muttered to herself.

"What do you mean he didn't die?"

Akako let out a small gasp of surprise. She scowled at herself for letting her guard down so low. She turned to the speaker. She vaguely recognized him from the newspapers. He was the Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji.

As usual she tried to charm her way out, sprinkling some magic on it too.

"Well, I don't know..." She said innocently as she was fluttering her eyelashes at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Whoa, girl!" Heiji backed away a step. "I just asked you a question not a permission to hit on me!" Sure she was attractive but there is something more important than this!

Akako frowned. Her magic didn't work? It was _blocked_? But who...

Her eyes met the four people dressed in black. She frowned as she looked at the women. They looked familiar...

"Oi!" Heiji yelled out for her attention. "What. Do. You. Mean. That. Conan. Is. Alive?"

**Cliffy! Yeah! But here's the sad thing...writer block has finally stumped me -.- I'll try but I won't be back every week from now on... Thank u for reading my story and see u next time! **

**P.S- I don't know what to use instead of emoticons for change in settings or characters… Any advice?**

PLZ R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! Long time no see? okay don't kill me cuz i updated too late... or i won't be able to finish the story! we wouldn't want that...do we? haha well Here it is anyway...**

**WARNING: nothing basically except its SHORTer than what i'm used to :( I'm working on it!**

**-Answers to reviews:**

**Chelseaj500:  
OKAY! Here's the UPDATE! sorry you had to wait for long... been very busy busy bsuy! have one or two chapters written but never had time to upload... Maybe I'll update more when it's summer vacation... hmmm MAYBE ...  
****Ran, a BO member? hmmm keep guessing! And Heiji might have to hang on a little longer! No way I'm letting him in so easily! XD I know you like Akako! _I'll _put that in mind when I'm writing ;D**

**Haruna Pan: I'm very glad that you like the story! I hope I didn't update too late! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: ME OWN NADA(Spainish for nothing for you non-spanish speakers)!**

* * *

**Chapter 18-July**

Doorbell began to ring, waking the sleeping teenage magician from his sweet Sunday slumber. Kaito chose to ignore it and tried to go back to sleep again. He sighed as the ringing stopped and was about drift back into the dream land when his highly-trained ear picked up a sound of clicking then the door opening. _Wait a minute… Door opening?_ His eyes snapped open in full alert.

His Hear beat was drumming against his heart and he thought for a moment that he was having a stroke. He silently reached for his trusty card gun and positioned himself so that he could be ready to fire any moment. The footsteps were light and soft and it was getting closer. The sound paused in front of his room and Kaito's grip on the gun tightened. As soon as the door opened, he whipped around out of the blanket and pulled the trigger.

With a surprised yelp, the small figure backed away from the door and exclaimed with a scowl, "I thought you had a "Nobody gets hurt" rule!"

Kaito froze and sighed in relief that is was only the shrunken Kudo Shinichi. "You scared me there, Tantei-kun."

"Oh, I scared YOU?"

The magician scratched his chin and chuckled, "I guess I finally managed to surprise you?"

"Oh, you always surprise me, thief-san. Just…I didn't expect you to fire your damn cards at me!"

"Well, what did you expect me to do when someone just walked into my house—without PERMISSION by the way? And plus, I have been very alert lately and you know you can't blame me for that…"

Shinichi just grunted in agreement.

"So may I ask why you are here? And how DID you come in here?" Kaito asked the grumpy detective.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shinichi said with a snort, "To keep you out of trouble, of course." He paused and showed the magician a house key then replied again in a sarcastic tone, "And for your second question, you had a key under the vase. That was so cliché of you."

Kaito rolled his eyes and started to say "I don't—". He stopped when he heard a loud sound of door opening and a frantic voice calling his name desperately.

"Kaito? KAITO!"

Kaito's eyes widened and Conan threw him a questioning look. The ex-thief mouthed, "Kaa-san."

"No, no, NO!" Kuroba Chikage cried out loud and fell down on the floor as her weak legs gave out. "First Toichi then Kaito… How am I supposed to live?"

"Did you really think that I would leave you that easily, Kaa-san?" Kaito asked softly as he went down the stairs, toward his mother.

Chikage froze and slowly looked up at her son, showing her face streaked in tears in her red swollen eyes and her make-up smeared. "But you— I saw the newspaper and… They said Kid died and….!"

"Magician never reveals his secret…?"

Kaito tried to keep his poker face but the sight of his usually strong and cheerful mother broken was too hard to take. She wiped her tears quickly and stood up, her eyes burning in icy-hot anger. Soon she was in front of her only son and she did the one thing that she swore not to do. She raised her hand and slapped him.

Kaito was more stunned than hurt. She has never EVER hit him. But after the shock, he finally felt the throbbing pain on his left cheek. Chikage broke into tears again, embracing her son and exclaimed to him, "Never worry me like that again, Kaito! Never… never again!"

Kaito hugged her back in tight embrace and whispered, "I promise, Kaa-san… I do."

**:):):):):):):)**

"Run," Akako finally said to the Osaka teen.

"What?"

"This building is going to collapse, so if you wish to live, then run!"

"You are cra—". Crumbling sound from the ceiling cut off the Detective of the West. "Oh, sh—". He turned to face the freaky red haired girl but she was nowhere in sight. Heiji cursed and screamed at the top of his lungs, "The building is going to collapse! Hurry and get out of the building!"

…

Gin growled as he ducked a huge chunk of the ceiling falling from above. Maccully and Vermouth had disappeared and then the building was falling apart. It annoyed him, VERY much.

"Aniki, what should we do?" Vodka asked the blond man.

"We have no choice but to back off today. Remember to never leave anything that can trace back to us."

"That's easier than elementary, Aniki," Vodka replied with a smirk.

"Then do it!" Gin barked at his partner. Then Gin suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes at a man with gray hair and look like he is somewhere in his fifties. The man froze to and looked directly at Gin with a fierce expression. Gin spared a few moments frowning before escaping, almost like an unseen shadow.

**:):):):):):):)**

"Why did you do that, Maccully?" Vermouth scolded the 14 year old who is now drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as if she had just ran a marathon. "You know it's dangerous to use that POWER of yours while the comet is so close!"

"…thought…we…had…plenty…time…only…July…" Maccully managed between the harsh pants. Eventually, she drifted into unconsciousness.

Vermouth sighed. She brought the whole building down, just to get away from Gin and Vodka. Why? She did not know but she had never seen the teen so pale. And she was already pale enough. The blond woman's gaze softened at the sight of the young teen and slowly removed her make-up and carried her to their "rented" car. It was still a wonder how this girl was able to draw out such power even though she was in a much weakened state. Or so she assumed and was told.

She was the one that Maccully trusted the most yet she knew close to nothing about the girl. Vermouth knew who she really is, who her family was, and what she looked like without her usual disguise—something only a very few people know of—however no one knew what the teen's power is, how much potential it held, what had caused it, how the teen had gained so much knowledge about it, how she knew the comet would affect her and why… There were so many questions that are left unanswered, yet Vermouth never asked. She doubted that the girl herself could explain some of them to her anyway.

All it mattered was that Maccully would help her with her work and she would help with the girl's. But now…it wasn't the same. Maccully was like a daughter to her. No matter how much she acted mature, it didn't change the fact that she is still a kid. And not shrunken to one either such like Kudo Shinichi but actually…a CHILD.

Was she going soft? No she couldn't. Not yet… Now was not the right time… July is drifting by and now they are nearing August; just a few months until the dead line.

* * *

**I personally like the last line! it gets me wondering...gets YOU wondering XD And I loved writing Kaito and his mother moments.. AWW :D  
But my sister is now after me for hitting "her Kaito" (her words...not mine -.-;;;) So if I'm not back by a month...then yeah. my sister got me XP**

**Please review! And save me from my sister!**

**Emily(my sister;;;): THERE YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU HURT KID-SAMA?  
Me: *sweatdrops then runs yelling* BUT I DIDN'T HIT HIM!  
Emily: But you MADE it! *starts chasing me*  
Me: What? But it was for a dramatic effect! I didn't have him shot like last time...  
Emily: come again? SHOT? LAST TIME?  
****Me: *Whimpers and probably in a plane to US to get away from Kid-frenzied sister*  
**


End file.
